


The Devil wears Prada

by sonnetqueen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为《The Devil wears Prada（小说/电影）》AU（原著作者：劳伦维斯贝格，改编电影由梅里尔斯特里普与安妮海瑟薇主演）情节多有参考借鉴。</p><p>作为著名男性时尚杂志《Wind》美国版的主编，御下严苛的Zachary是众所周知的大魔王；刚从加州大学伯克利分校毕业的Chris心怀一颗记者梦，但对时尚一窍不通的他却误打误撞地参加了Zachary助理职位的面试……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as had ignorance and self-confidence, you can succeed by all means.
> 
> 只要具备了无知和自信，你就必然能成功。——马克•吐温

一直以来，Simon都觉得开上个小酒吧是他这辈子做过的最棒的决定，要知道，每当他遇到不顺心的事——比如女儿的新男朋友不招他喜欢，比如老婆又嫌他乱扔臭袜子——总有那么一两个比他更惨的酒客的抱怨能让他感受到上帝对他的疼爱。  
对比之下出真知！纽约每天都有比他更多糟心事的可怜人，今天也不例外。

“嘿！April！（注1）你可有些日子没来了！怎么愁眉苦脸的？”Simon热情地同面前的女子打着招呼，她大概30出头，穿着Chanel套裙和Jimmy choo（注2）奶咖色尖头高跟鞋，尖尖的指甲上布满了金色的大颗亮片，唇上覆着时下最流行的酱红色（虽然Simon实在不懂那种黑樱桃似的颜色到底有什么好看的），然而再出挑的装扮也无法掩藏她挫败的憔悴模样。  
“别提了。”她随手把那只Celine Trapeze（注3）扔上吧台，抓了抓那头显是精心打理过的亮金色长发，露出了发根处原本的褐色。  
“来吧，喝了这杯，慢慢说。”Simon戏剧化地耸了耸肩，从酒保手里接过一杯酒放在了April的面前。“French75（注4），姑娘们都爱这口。”  
“谢了。”朝Simon虚弱地笑了笑，April狠狠闷了一口：“上头一个月之内已经换了三个助理了，他传话说要是明天我不能找到合适的人选，就自己看着办！！Shit！明天！明天！就是明天！！招人哪有那么容易！！上帝啊，我打赌我的肝脏明晚就会被那个大魔王配着Chianti（注5）吃下肚了。”  
说罢，她长长地吐了一口气，等着酒吧老板的惯例安慰，但没想到她等来的却是一串朗声大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，我猜你大概要感谢我保住了你的肝。”  
April不明所以地眨了眨眼。  
“你可不是今天唯一一个因为工作的事跟我发牢骚的，看见没，那个蓝眼睛的金发小鬼。”  
顺着Simon的目光，她点了点头。“然后？”  
“我记得你为Abrams出版集团工作？”  
她又点了点头。“然后？”  
“他叫Chris，也是这儿的常客了。伯克利大学英语系的毕业生，用他自己的话来说，‘怀揣着记者梦来了纽约，却发现要进个像样的杂志社可不容易’，我猜你能让他试试？”  
看着April瞬间被点燃的双眼，Simon不由感慨道：我真是个好人！

*** *** ***

April Webster，Abrams出版集团招聘经理。盯着手里的名片，Chris觉得自己的酒大概还没醒，他只是在Simon的小酒吧里喝两杯，就被从天而降的馅饼砸了个正着——他得到了Abrams出版集团的面试机会！  
这简直难以置信！！  
虽然提供给他的应聘岗位是助理，但那位亲切的招聘经理April向他保证，这份工作绝对是想要进入出版行业的新人们梦寐以求的！  
“亲爱的，相信我！这机会千载难逢！多少人趋之若鹜！”他还记得她说“趋之若鹜”时的夸张表情以及那只拍得他肩膀生疼的手。  
现在他都已经背着包站在了Abrams集团大楼的大厅里了，可他只知道自己面试的是一本叫《Wind》的时尚杂志！但他对时尚根本一窍不通！

“这不是问题！你只需要勤快！主编是挺严厉的，但我一看就知道你能行！”

好吧，Chris。那可是Abrams集团的杂志！你必须能行！

他朝自己鼓了鼓嘴，手指头用尽全力似得按下了电梯按钮。

*** *** ***

“Hi，我和April Webster预约了面试，我的名字是Chris Pine，”Chris揉了揉脑袋，在穿着得在他看来极为“隆重”的前台面前有些尴尬。所幸April很快出现了，“谢天谢地你来了！这边走。”April满面笑容地拉着他往里走，好像Chris是他的救命恩人。  
一分钟后，他们在一间视野极佳的大办公室外停住了脚步，“嘿Zoe，这是Chris，来面试Zach的助理的。”  
一个盘着干净发髻的黑人女性应声转过了身，她身材虽不算极为高挑，但比例却奇佳，桃红色的紧身长袖连衣裙裹在身上，衬得她的肤色愈发健康迷人。  
“你没开玩笑？”她上下打量了一下Chris，对着April皱了皱眉。后者无辜地睁大了眼，然后朝Chris挤出了一个微笑：“你们先谈，我还有事。”说罢她踩着高跟鞋逃也似得溜开了。  
看着April离去的背影，Zoe无可奈何地摇了摇头，但还是礼貌地伸出了手：“好吧，我是Zoe，Zoe Saldana。今天由我为你面试。”  
Chris拘谨地点了点头，小心翼翼地握了握Zoe伸出来的手。  
“我本来是Zach的初级助理，他的首席助理上个月被他推荐去了《Vogue》（注6），因此我现在成了他的首席助理。”  
“哇哦~所以你在给自己找替身？”Chris短促地笑了一下，试图让自己显得幽默一些。  
“简单来说是这样，但Zach在一个月之内已经炒掉了三个助理了，两女一男。我们需要一个能适应高工作强度又知道分寸的，而不是会哭鼻子的软妹或者是处心积虑要爬上Zach床的小白脸，你懂了么？”  
在Zoe严厉的目光下，Chris再度快速点了点头，随后他咽了咽口水，迟疑地举起了一只手说：“呃……我有个问题……Zach……是谁？以及……爬上床的……呃……小白脸？”  
“老天！”话刚出口，Zoe原本就黑白分明的大眼睛瞪得更大了。“人力资源部就不能饶了我么！？”她边嘀咕边翻了个白眼，但最终还是给了答案。  
“Zach，也就是Zachary Quinto，他是《Wind》的主编，他是《Wind》史上最年轻的的主编，也是时尚界的传奇人物，只要为他工作一年，你就是出版行业的抢手货了！至于那些想要爬上他床的小白脸，”说起Zach，Zoe满脸的崇拜，但说到“小白脸”时她又翻了第二个白眼，“Zach是Gay，凭他的地位，多得是模特啊、设计师啊，等等等等的要和他搭上关系。话说回来，你不恐同吧？鉴于你看起来是个直的。”  
“恐同？不，我当然不！”Chris立刻挺直了背，“以及我对于能被选为Zach的助理深表荣幸。”  
“你？被选为？”Zoe的眼角露出了几道笑纹，她看起来被逗乐了。“Chris，《Wind》是一本顶尖的男性时尚杂志，这要求所有员工都对时尚有着极高的热情，而你？”  
“我？你认为我对时尚没兴趣？”  
“热爱《Wind》的人不会穿成你——”话未说完，Zoe的手机里传出了Lady GaGa的歌声，顿时，她像是一只被踩到了尾巴的猫，急忙捞过手机按下了接听键：“是的Zach，好的Zach，我这就去，再见Zach。”  
几乎是在挂断电话的同时，她又按下了内部电话线路，冲着话筒吼道：“通知大家！他来了——！！！！五分钟之内就到！！！”  
瞬间，Chris目光所能及的房间、走廊、休息室里的所有男男女女都如同上了发条般火速行动了起来——女人们扔掉了脚上的平底鞋，换上了恨天高；男人们抓过手帕，弯下腰对自己本就光亮的皮鞋吹毛求疵；整理发型的、补妆的、抹香水的、喷口气清新剂的，以及那些原本杂乱的桌面转眼也都整洁了起来……  
Chris觉得自己快当机了。  
Zoe见状拍了他的额头一把，“别发呆了！Zach等下就到，你就坐在这儿，什么都别动，什么也都别说，我去拿他要的杂志，马上就回来！千万记住我说的！”交代完后，她踩着足足有十多公分的Ferragamo（注7）健步如飞地奔了出去。

Zoe才刚离开了一分钟，Chris却已经觉得像是一个世纪那么漫长，Zoe说得没错，他的确不懂时尚，如果他因此失去了这次机会……正当他沉浸在面试失败的假设中，一个低沉的声音响了起来。  
“Zoe呢？我要的杂志呢？”  
Chris抬起头看向来人，他的身高与自己相仿，五官轮廓鲜明，然而最让人印象深刻的则是那两道个性鲜明的浓眉。

老天，这就是Zachary Quinto？他跟我说话了！？Chris觉得嗓子有点发紧。

没有得到回应，来人挑了挑眉毛再度发问：“你是谁？嗯？”  
Chris蹭得从位子上站了起来，结结巴巴地说：“Chris，Chris Pine，您好Quinto先生，我、我是来面试您的助理的。Zoe去、去拿杂志了，她马上回来。”  
“我的助理？”男人若有所思地看了Chris一眼，慢慢踱进了那间玻璃上印着“Zachary Quinto”名字的办公室。  
“既然如此，说说我为什么要雇你吧。”他气定神闲地坐在了办公桌后边的那张椅子上，朝Chris招了招手，示意他进去。Chris慌忙抱着他的那叠资料放到了Zach的办公桌上。  
“伯克利大学英语系毕业……曾是校刊主编……在校期间深度报道过伯克利大学售餐按留学生人种、性别定价的新闻……唔……”男人的眼睛在Chris与他手中的简历中来来回回，“那为什么要来这儿？我以为你会更想去《新闻周刊》或者《纽约客》（注8）？”  
“呃……我的确更想当个记者，我也发了不少简历，但我——”  
“Chris？！你怎么进来了？！”Zoe的声音打断了Chris未完的话，随即满脸歉意地对着办公桌后的男人说：“Joe，抱歉，这是来面试Zach助理的，这是Zach给你的杂志。”  
“没事的Zoe，Chris已经告诉我了，他挺有趣的。”  
“……等等，你叫他Joe？他不是Mr.Quinto?”  
“他/我是！”Zoe和Joe异口同声：“但他/我是另一个Quinto！”

另一个Quinto？正当Chris觉得自己又要当机之时，背后传来了一个不耐烦的声音。

“谁能告诉我，为什么我的哥哥和助理在我的办公室里和一个好久没理过发，穿着超市货衬衫和雪地靴，还拎着双肩包的家伙聊得热火朝天？”  
“Zach，你差点错过了有趣的事。”Joe满脸憋笑地招呼着Chris身后穿着酒红色Prada西装的男人。

Joe？哥哥？那么Zach？Chris转过头。好吧，这回他真的当机了。

 

—TBC—

注1：April, 即April Webster,真人是Star Trek11的选角导演，长相不知，本文安排她做招聘经理应该很合适吧XD  
2：Jimmy Choo，著名时装品牌，最早以高品质的鞋履的闻名。  
3：Celine Trapeze,著名时装品牌Celine，Trapeze是Celine的一款经典包型。  
4：French75，一款鸡尾酒。  
5：Chianti，一款红酒，色泽像血一般。电影《沉默的羔羊》中，汉尼拔有这样一句台词：曾经有人想调查我。我就着蚕豆和Chianti，把他的肝脏吃掉了。  
6：《Vogue》，知名女性时尚杂志。  
7：Ferragamo，奢侈品品牌。  
8：《新闻周刊》是美国三大新闻杂志之一，《纽约客》美国最受尊敬的三大人文类杂志之一。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If by life you were deceived,  
> Don't be dismal, don't be wild!  
> In the day of grief, be mild  
> Merry days will come, believe. 
> 
> 假如生活欺骗了你  
> 不要悲伤，不要心急  
> 忧郁的日子里需要镇静  
> 相信吧，快乐的日子将会来临  
> ——[俄]普希金《假如生活欺骗了你》

“谁能告诉我，为什么我的哥哥和助理在我的办公室里和一个好久没理过发，穿着超市货衬衫和雪地靴，还拎着双肩包的家伙聊得热火朝天？”  
“Zach，你差点错过了有趣的事。”  
“有趣？”斜了一眼Joe面前的男人，他简直是个灾难，Zachary想。  
Oh no——眼见老板面色不善，Zoe一边在心中哀嚎，一边在脸上挂上特大号的职业笑容：“抱歉Zach，他是来面试助理的，不过你也看到了，他根本不合适。”  
“我不知道为什么招一个助理会那么难。”男人“啪”地将Hermes公文包（注1）甩在女助理的胸前，语气虽然波澜不惊，但Zoe却觉得如履薄冰。  
“我发誓我的确再三关照April要找一个妥当的人选，我立刻再——”  
“我对你无能的细节毫无兴趣。”Zachary径直走到桌边，躬身快速翻阅起桌上的小样（注2）与文件，一边还以Chris所听过的最优雅的语调发出连珠炮般指示：“告诉Bryan，换掉南非版的封面模特，我要的是充满阳光的、金色的、肌肉紧绷的Hot Boy，而不是肤色苍白、神情倦怠的瘾君子；打电话给Robert，夹克特辑需要重拍，我要强调的是不同质感织物的拼接，而不是千篇一律的皮草加皮革；通知Cathy不要任何西式甜品，全部换成日式点心；瑜伽课程换到周四下午3点；回复Rachel我看过她发来的邮件，只有一个场地适合我们的要求；还有，叫Karl来见我，我要看看他给Benedict挑的拍摄用的行头，也不知道能不能掩盖住他在腿部比例上的缺陷。”  
Chris目瞪口呆地看着身边的Zoe捣头如蒜、一言不发，这位刚才在他面前光彩照人、自信万分的女性好像瞬间矮了一截，而另一位Quinto先生却还是一副泰然自若的模样悠闲地坐在椅子上，还朝他做了一个“没事，别怕”的口型。  
“That’s all.”等到这句“大赦”，Zoe立即抱着他的Hermes准备去传达圣言（注3），但刚一转身Zachary又叫住了她，“Zoe——”他指了指Chris，“还有那个——出去。”

Shit，我的面试还没正式开始就结束了！Chris把沮丧都写在了脸上。

然而在Zoe拽走Chris之前，一旁低头调整领带夹的Joe慢吞吞地从位子上站了起来。“别那么着急嘛Zach，既然之前他们替你挑的那些除了漂亮脸蛋什么都没有，不如亲自面试看看这个？嗯？”  
Zachary看了Joe一眼，他的哥哥虽然亲切周到，但并不是会轻易替人开口的老好人，于是他挑了挑眉毛，坐下来冲Zoe挥挥手示意她留下Chris。  
Joe转移到一边的沙发上得意地冲显然还处于信息过载中的Chris挤挤眼，这个顶着一头乱发刚还满脸失望，一下子却又乐开花的青年实在很像他家养的那只大金毛。  
“好吧。Chris……Pine……”Zachary快速扫过面前的那张纸：“简历挺漂亮，但你来这儿做什么？”  
“呃……我觉得我能做您的助理……”  
“不，我的意思是你根本不认识我，所以你之前从没看过《Wind》，今天之前也没听过我的名字。那你来这儿干嘛？又凭什么觉得自己能当我的助理？”Zachary犀利的话语让Chris无从反驳。  
“别那么咄咄逼人嘛Zach。”  
“Joe——”眼刀飞过，Joe连忙在嘴上做了个拉拉链的手势：“OK我闭嘴，你们继续。”  
“你既不热心时尚，也没有捕捉潮流的敏锐嗅觉——”把简历扔在一边，Zachary重新翻阅起面前的小样。  
“我、我觉得这得看个人的——”  
“No，no，我没在问你问题。”男人的字典里显然没有“耐心”这个词。  
Chris在心里叹了口气，但他还是试图再争取下：“……您说的对，我的确不懂时尚，长得不够讨人喜欢，也没有好身材，更算不上帅气，还有严重的近视，但是我会很努力的，我脑子不错，学习速度很快，也有效率，我一直在学校的专业竞赛中获奖，我——”  
“That’s all.”Zachary连眼皮也没抬一下。

Well，又一次失败。Chris垮下了肩膀，“抱歉占用了您宝贵的时间，再——”  
“Dolce & Gabbana主动为Benedict提供全套服装，但问题是他戴这条围巾，显得脸更长了。”Chris正要道别，一个留着利落短发的男人冲了进来，他眉头紧锁，好像十万火急，而Zachary的所有注意力也都被他带来的版样所吸引——Chris就像是他们眼中的透明人，他被彻彻底底地无视了。  
“再见。”他朝Joe的方向拼出一个破碎的笑容，拖着双肩包神色落寞地走出了Zachary的办公室。

*** *** ***

“嘿，大摄影师，刚才那个是谁？”趁着Zachary看版样的间隙，Karl凑到Joe身边悄悄问。  
“来面试Zach助理的，我觉得挺不错的，你呢？”  
“我？”Karl张大了眼睛，“我还以为《Wind》准备搞什么宅男变超模的真人秀呢！你别说，虽然他当模特身高差了点，但练一下身材应该还不错，至少屁股第一眼瞧着挺漂亮。”  
“哈哈哈Karl，你确定你是直的？”Joe拍着腿大笑了起来。  
“我比钢管还直！”Karl踹了他一脚。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好比喻！我同意！”  
“同意哪个？直男还是屁股？”  
“Both——”听着Joe故意拉长的语调，Karl与他笑做了一团，然而一旁的主编大人显然对于手下的误工闲聊十分不满，在他发出第一声清咳后，Karl立刻乖乖走人了。  
送走Karl，Joe收起了玩笑，一脸严肃地问：“确定不要他？”  
“为什么要选他？”Zachary反问。  
“不懂时尚可以学，你也承认他的简历很漂亮，所以他不是没有能力，而且我觉得他人不错，况且他之前都不认识你，不会在你身上有所图；另外你也应该看出来了，他是直的。想想上次那个小混蛋，借着送干洗衣物的机会，到你家大肆自拍还发上推特和Facebook，不光害你被媒体乱写，还搞得你和Jonathan冷战。”拍了拍Zachary的肩膀，Joe叹了口气：“说到底还是你自己的事，再好好考虑下吧。”  
“……嗯”Zachary缓缓点了点头。

*** *** ***

“What？！你去《Wind》面试结果因为不认识Zachary Quinto被扫地出门了？！”  
“Simon！求求你小声点，我的耳朵都快聋了！”Chris紧闭双眼，可怜兮兮地捂着自己的耳朵。早知道就不把这事说出来了。  
“你怎么能不认识他！这机会！这机会多难得！”  
“我为什么要知道他啊，而且你为什么会知道他！你都40多了！”已是酒过三巡，醉醺醺的Chris像个孩子似地嘟起了嘴。  
“我为什么不能认识他！40多了就不能关心时尚么你个小混蛋！”Simon恼羞成怒地在Chris的脑袋上来了一下，随即又摊了摊手道：“其实我的女儿是他的粉丝，搜集他的杂志和所有采访不说，还整天在家长吁短叹‘Zachary为什么是个gay？’我看她也该醒醒了，是直的也不会和她在一块儿啊。”  
“呵呵，Simon你和你女儿都真有意思。”灌下了今天不知道第几杯啤酒，Chris笑得有些傻。“算了，反正我就是不懂时尚，长得又不好看，所以他们都不喜欢我——嗝——嗳？……好像、好像我的手机响了？Hello——这——里——素——Chris——噢Zoe，你好——哦谢谢——明天9点——好的——再见——嗝——”  
无可奈何地看着那个趴在吧台上开始连话也说不清楚的大舌头，Simon问：“怎么？是新的面试通知？”  
“不——素——我被、被《Wind》——录取——了——”Chris微微抬起头冲Simon拜拜手，又趴了下去。  
“What？！你再说一遍？！你被《Wind》录取了？！”Simon心急火燎地拽起了Chris的后脖子。  
“嗯——录取——”Chris重重点着头，身子还不听使唤地歪到了一边，“咚”地一声，金色的脑袋结结实实摔在了吧台上。几秒钟的静默后，他猛地瞠大了眼睛，如梦初醒般大吼了起来：“我被录取了！Simon！老天！我被录取了！我被录取啦！！！”  
“哎，这世道，竟然连你也能进时尚杂志？！”Simon夸张地连连摇头，嘴里连呼没道理，“不过我觉得还是可以开瓶香槟庆祝下，对吧小鬼？”  
两杯香槟马上出现在了他们面前。  
“让我们敬生活！”  
“没错，敬生活！”  
他和Chris都笑了起来。

 

—TBC—

注：1、Hermes公文包，Hermes有两款很有名的男士公文包，Sac a Depeches和Kelly Depeches，我脑内ZQ用的是前者。  
2、圣言，即天主的一切言语。这里是指ZQ好似时尚界的“主”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We must accept finite disappointment, but we must never lose infinite hope. 
> 
> 我们必须接受失望，因为它是有限的，但千万不可失去希望，因为它是无穷的。  
> ——[美]马丁•路德•金

现在是早晨6点40分，Chris强打起精神，一手托着下巴，一手紧紧环住怀里的背包，晕晕乎乎坐上了地铁。  
他的感觉不太好。说实话，他感觉今天一整天都不会好了。  
二十分钟前，他还在被窝里做着梦——不不不，那可不是什么让人愉快的梦——他梦见自己回到了中学课堂上，不幸地，那还是老Jason的数学课。胡须泛白的中年男子严肃地站在讲台上，要求自己解答一道二元一次方程式。理所当然地，Chris紧张地满头大汗，Jason气鼓鼓地朝他吹胡子瞪眼，把拧成卷的书在讲台上敲地“梆梆”做响。同学们的窃窃私语与嘲笑声让Chris愈发畏缩慌乱。  
无能的蠢货。  
Chris抬起头，讲台上Jason的脸突然间变成了Zachary Quinto。他穿着笔挺的黑色西装，脸色冷漠，却有着说不出的骇人，更别提那副架在他凌厉鼻梁上黑框眼镜所提升的攻击系数。他踱下讲台，带着高深莫测的神情一步步朝Chris走来，Chris不由自主地缩起脖子屏住呼吸，听着自己“咚咚”的心跳声……  
猛地，下课铃响了——不，是他的手机响了——Zoe的来电把Chris从噩梦中拖了出来。  
“Hello？”  
“别告诉我你还没起床呢！”Zoe不可思议的尖叫声毫不留情地盖过了Chris睡意朦胧的问候。“听着！我可不管你是不是在哪个妞身边躺着，Zach要把三月刊(注1）的夹克特辑取消，改用本来会登在十月刊上的那批杜塞尔多夫（注2）的照片，所以现在立刻来办公室！”  
“我没——”  
“听我说！来的路上替Zach买4杯星巴克。记住，一杯中杯美式不加糖不加奶，三杯大杯豆乳拿铁，不要奶泡。要滚烫的，能烫死人那种。”  
呆呆望着已经传出“嘟嘟”挂线声的手机，Chris咽下了没说完的下半句——他身边没有任何妞。

*** *** ***

9点整，服装编辑们已经在Zachary的办公室里严阵以待，但房间的主人刚步入办公室就皱起了眉头：“我的咖啡呢？”盯着办公桌上空荡荡的左上角，他厉声向助理办公桌的方向发难。“他是跑去哥伦比亚采咖啡豆了么？！”  
话音刚落，气喘吁吁的Chris小心护着满载4杯星巴克的纸托盘，用挂着背包的那侧肩膀顶开玻璃门冲了进来。  
“老天！你怎么能那么慢！差点害死我！”一把接过托盘，Zoe压低了嗓子向他吼道。今天她的头发没有向上盘起，而是梳成了一个利落的马尾。虽然Chris无法分辨她身上那件花呢套裙的品牌，但显然也是价格不菲。  
“抱歉，我刚出星巴克就被人撞了，所以我不得不重新——”  
“好了我明白了，在脱掉你那身布满咖啡渍的外套之前千万别出现在Zach面前！”说完，她拿着咖啡快步走进了Zachary的办公室。  
不到半分钟，Zoe重新出现在了Chris面前，她又恢复到了初见Chris时那个优雅自信的模样，仿佛刚才的慌乱与昨日的无措都是Chris的记忆偏差。  
“OK，我来说明一下，我们的主要工作就是接电话。电话铃一响就要接起来，如果转入语音他会暴怒，”Zoe张开她涂着血红甲油的指头，做了个张牙舞爪的表情。“无论发生什么事，我们两个都不能同时离开座位，尤其是我不在的时候，你得像颗口香糖一样黏在这儿。”  
“……去厕所也不行么？”  
“你怎么就不明白！别说去厕所了！就算是你失手捅了自己一刀血过多也不能离开半步！说得严重些，要是你害她错过了Karl Lagerfeld（注3）的电话，你今后就只能给电视导购频道写文案了！！！”  
“额……我不会蠢到捅自己一刀的……还有……Karl Lagerfeld？”  
面对Chris无辜的双眼，Zoe只觉一口气憋在心头，正当他要发作，电话响了起来，她以令Chris惊叹的速度冲回了自己的座位，接起了电话。  
“Zachary Quinto’s Office。抱歉，他现在正忙，请问哪位？好的我会转告您的来电。”Zoe熟练地敲打着键盘记下来电信息，而Chris也绷起了神经将这套“标准程式”暗记在心。  
“除了接电话，我们还要各司其职。”挂断了电话，Zoe继续道，“你打杂跑腿，比如买咖啡；而我负责他的行程、会议和财务，最重要的是我会陪他参加各大时装周，走秀、派对、华服等等都是其次，关键是时装周上不仅有知名设计师，还聚集着出版业、影视业，甚至商界、政界的社会名流。一旦进入了这个圈子，有了这些人脉，飞黄腾达指日可待。”  
“算了，说再多你也不懂。”自顾自叹了口气，Zoe转身从背后的书架上抽出一本厚厚活页册回到了Chris的面前，“我现在要把‘圣经’拿去艺术设计部，你得坚守岗位，寸步不离！”  
“圣、圣、圣经？”  
“对，这就是‘圣经’。”Zoe把手中那本册子摆到Chris的桌上，封面上“Wind”的四个字母简洁有力，而Leonardo DiCaprio魅力不减的笑容也明晃晃地占据了剩余的版面。“这上面有着即将付印的杂志的所有素材和内容。它每晚会被送到Zach的住处——别碰——”她阻止了Chris摸上内页的手。“他看过之后会在上面留下修改意见，次日早上再交给我们。”  
“这原来应该是初级助理的工作，但上次招来的男助理搞出了点儿事，”说着，Zoe压低了嗓音，神经兮兮地向Zachary的办公室张望了一下又补充道：“所以在Zach认可你之前，‘圣经’还是由我去送。加油吧，这可不是份轻松的活儿——接！”指了指铃声大作的电话，Zoe捧起“圣经”一摇一摆地走了，而目送她离去的Chris脸早皱成了一团，他猛吸了一口气接起电话，干巴巴地现学现卖——  
“Zachary Quinto’s Office，有什么能帮您的么？……唔，他正在开会，您可以留——噢好的——呃您能拼一下么？Balen——What？（注4）Hello？”  
嘟嘟嘟——  
夹着听筒刚把笔抓到手里，通话就已单方面结束了，Chris握着笔的那只手还举在半空中，聆听着嘟嘟的单音节，他下意识撅起了嘴：“Well，看来你是不打算拼了……”  
“Well，看来你是不打算脱掉你的脏外套了？”  
“Oh——No——”发出一声惊呼，终于想起那身脏兮兮咖啡渍的Chris一边手忙脚乱地扔掉外套，一边抬头看向那个声音的来源。“你好，我记得你应该是……Karl？”  
“没错。”一身潮人打扮的男子咧出一个大大的笑容，和他握了握手，“记性不错嘛小子。”  
“所以要是我错过了你的电话，Mr.Quinto真的会让我滚蛋？”  
“What？Why？”  
“呃……你不是Karl Lagerfeld？”  
“上帝！我当然不是！”啪得捂住自己的脸，Karl觉得自己的脑袋涨成了两个大，“我、Karl、Karl Urban！这儿的艺术总监！至于Karl Lagerfeld，我建议你问问谷歌。”  
一分钟后，“问”过谷歌的Chris的脸再度皱成了一团，他推了推鼻子上滑落的近视眼镜。老天，我又认错人了！  
不过还没等他走出今天的第N个阴霾，Karl立刻给了他新的打击。  
“你不扔掉你的破眼镜么？就算不用隐形，好歹换一副漂亮的镜架。”  
“……谢谢你的好意，可我觉得没必要，你知道，Mr.Quinto知道我什么样，可他还是雇我了。”Chris有些抗拒。  
“你那只是狗屎运！”Karl有些恨铁不成钢，他在心里默默翻了个白眼。虽然Zach从不吃窝边草，但谁知道这次是不是因为他觉得你的屁股挺漂亮。不过这句话他可是不敢说出口的。“《Wind》可不是只讲心灵美的地方！！等等——”他吸了吸鼻子，“你吃了洋葱！？”  
“呃，没错……我的早餐，洋葱热狗，味道挺好——”  
“OK！STOP！我不想知道！别怪我没提醒你，那位最讨厌洋葱！”指了指Zachary的方向，Karl的脸上一阵青一阵白。  
“那怎么办？口香糖口香糖，我的口香糖呢！？”然而在Chris从乱糟糟的背包里找出他所需要的东西前，他们口中的“那位”就发话了：“Zoe？”  
Chris与Karl面面相觑。  
“Zoe？”那位不悦地抬高了音量。  
快进去！Karl朝Chris使了个眼色，后者立刻像装了弹簧似得从位子上弹了出去，一溜烟滚进了办公室。  
“为什么叫了你好几遍才进来？”Zachary弹着手指，满脸的不悦。  
“……那个、那个，因为我不是Zoe，所以我、我刚开始没……没意识到……”周围人显然都因为他的发言屏住了呼吸，发现了异状的Chris声音也越来越弱，可他想破脑袋也没发现自己——又——说错了什么！  
房间里静得像冰冻的河流，虽然室内的暖气还在不遗余力地工作，但Chris在Zachary自上而下，自下而上的打量下还是觉得背脊发寒，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，还不由自主地推了推自己的眼镜。大概是他的模样过于可悲，他的顶头上司连发作都不屑，最终只是从鼻腔里发出了一声冷哼，“那么Chris——告诉Nicole我会去参加她的婚礼，通知Hank多用点Banana Republic（注5），再去Gucci那儿拿点裤子来。”  
“呃你要什么款式的？几件？”  
“别问我这种白痴问题！还有，立刻给Kai Z（注6）打电话。”Zachary不耐烦地转过了身。  
“K？Z？”信息过载，Chris傻眼了。  
“Kai Z！Kai Z Feng！”那声音低到像是从地狱里传出来的，Chris立刻猛点着头滚出了办公室。他举头四顾，准备向Karl求助，但他早已不知去向，倒是Zoe及时出现拨通了电话。  
“I have Kai。”将电话转接到Zachary办公室后，Zoe叉着腰嘶声道：“他说了什么？”  
“你你你别生气，让我好好回忆下！啊！他说要Gucci的裤子！”  
“他说了要什么款式的么？西裤？牛仔？长的？短的？”  
“我问了，可他没说。”  
“你不能反问Zachary任何问题！”Zoe觉得自己快要崩溃了。“他还说什么了？”  
“嗯……嗯，他说了婚礼，有什么香蕉？还提到了某个共和国？”Chris努力回想着。  
“Well，”Zoe按住了Chris的肩膀。我必须冷静，我必须冷静。她这样告诉自己。“你去Gucci拿裤子，其他的我来办。你现在就下楼，找到一辆黑色林肯，司机会带你去。地址和司机的手机号码我会立刻发给你！”  
接收到明确的指令后，Chris终于有些回过神来，他抓起手机和背包就向外跑去，然而在他彻底走出助理区前，Zachary冷淡却又充满厌恶的声音再度在他身后响起——  
“Zoe，警告他不许再吃洋葱。”

 

—TBC—

注 1、三月刊：时尚杂志一年中三月和九月是最重要的两期。因为会分别发布SS和FW的最新潮流。  
2、杜塞尔多夫：德国莱茵河畔的重要城市，服装、广告、通讯业发达。  
3、Karl Lagerfeld：德国著名服装设计师，时尚帝国真正的老佛爷。  
4、Balenciaga：著名时尚品牌，一般翻译成“巴黎世家”。文中派派没听说过这个牌子，也拼写不来。  
5、Banana Republic：著名时尚品牌，中译为“香蕉共和国”。文中派派同样不知道这个品牌，以为ZQ在说香蕉和某个国家。  
6、Kai Z Feng：冯志凯，时装摄影师。原籍中国上海，现居伦敦，是在国际时装摄影界崭露头角的新星。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不幸是一所最好的大学。——[俄]别林斯基

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于原来在微博和豆瓣发布时，本章内容过长，因此现在AO3发布时我对章节做了调整，原Chapter4拆为了3章。特此注明。

Chris无法否认当他跨进那辆黑色林肯的车门时涌起的那一丝飘飘然——没有男人不爱车，一辆好车可比一个漂亮妞辣多了。不着痕迹地抚摸着座椅上铺着的白色羊毛坐垫，他拘谨又兴奋地坐在了宽敞舒适的后座上，车内的空调温度恰到好处，他和司机Aaron打过招呼，这位稍有些谢顶的发福中年男人显然已经获知Chris是Zachary的新助理，还友好地向Chris表达了他的祝福：“你就是新助理？恭喜。”  
“谢谢，不过我还不是很适应《Wind》的节奏，我对时尚还一窍不通。”Chris有些害羞地摸了摸脑袋，不过下一秒他的目光就被后座中间的小型白色器皿吸引了：一颗颗被闪亮糖纸包裹的Godiva（注1）满盛着，Chris仿佛已经闻到了它们散发出来的浓郁甜美的巧克力香气。他拨弄着那些色彩斑斓的球体，眼睛闪闪发亮。距离他的早餐时间已有三个小时，他注意到自己的肚子毫不犹豫地发出了小小抗议，所以吃一颗不要紧吧？他真的饿了！  
为自己找到最好的理由后，他挑出喜爱的杏仁口味，一边剥开糖纸，一边有一搭没一搭地和Aaron聊着天。  
“不管怎么说，你都是个幸运的家伙。”在红灯的间隙，Aaron透过后视镜看了他一眼“嘿Boy！这是——”  
“我知道，我知道，这是多少人都梦寐以求的工作。”把巧克力抛进嘴里，Chris笑着大嚼特嚼：“你不是第一个这么说的人。”  
唔……这绝妙的味道……巧克力在口中融化的美妙滋味让Chris忍不住闭上眼睛舔了舔嘴。  
“不，我的意思是那些巧克力从Zachary坐上《Wind》纽约版主编的位子时起就在那儿了，准确来说，它们马上要过6岁生日了。”Aaron从后视镜里送上了一个同情的眼神，然后在绿灯亮起的那一秒，他精准地踩下油门，在瞠大了眼的Chris能吐掉嘴里的东西之前用惯性将那颗杏仁松露送进了他的胃。

*** *** ***

同上帝保持联系是一码事，他们都赞同这一点，但让上帝一天24小时都待在身边就是另一码事了。（注2）Chris现在深刻体会到这句话的正确性。虽然他与Zachary建立的只是一天不满24小时的工作关系，但也足够让他焦头烂额了。刚提着五大袋裤子跨出Gucci的展厅他就接到了Zachary的新指令，去干洗店取他下午要穿的衣服，然后到Burberry拿他订的10条围巾，此外他还需要新的高尔夫球杆和冲浪板；而他还没来得及完成第一项任务，Zoe就告知他必须在13点前给Zachary带回一份Smith & Wollensky（注3）的牛排和另外四杯星巴克。  
“还有，把Noah接来办公室。”  
可是，见鬼的Noah是谁？他在哪儿？！还有牛排，他需要的是哪一部分？几分熟？酱汁呢？  
虽然入职才不到半天，但Chris已经学会了不指望从Zoe那儿得到这类问题的具体答案，当然他更不可能去问Zachary，他怕了他了！幸而好心的Aaron告诉他，Noah是Zachary养的宠物犬，来接Chris之前他刚把它送去了美容院。  
“至于牛排，你只要说是Zachary要的，大厨自会安排。”  
事实证明，Aaron说的没错，当他报上上司的大名，大厨便立刻心领神会，还有闲心恭喜他谋得了一份好工作，对此Chris却只能报以干笑。  
13点差5分，他抠着时间回到了Abrams出版集团大楼，起先他还担心保安会禁止Noah入内，不过“Zachary特权”再次发挥了作用，于是他得以以这副模样准点回到了办公室——背上背着冲浪板和高尔夫球杆和自己的背包，背包的肩带上挂着干洗完的衣服，左手提着五袋Gucci两袋Burberry，Noah的狗绳紧紧缠在他的手上，唯一稍稍空闲的右手上端着装满4杯星巴克的外卖纸盘，食指和中指上吊着装牛排的餐袋。  
“你可算回来了！我连水都不敢喝一口！就怕要去洗手间！”首先接过Noah到隔壁单间拴好，Zoe一脸WTF的表情。  
“什么？我出去那么久你不光没喝过水，连洗手间也？！”  
“我说过多少次了，坚守岗位！”忍不住白了Chris一眼，Zoe一边指挥他把东西分门别类地放好，一边将还散发着热气的牛排装盘端上了Zachary的办公桌。  
Chris偷偷探出脑袋看了一眼，Zachary不在，这一事实让他绷紧了一个上午的神经稍稍放松了下来。感谢上帝，他可不想在午餐前见到那张冰块脸（虽然按照他以往的午餐时间现在已经太晚了），那会大大影响自己的胃口，现在他知道为什么这里的所有姑娘和大多小伙都那么瘦了！  
“现在我去吃午餐，高级助理有半小时的午餐时间，初级助理只有15分钟，等我回来后你才能去，甄选会会在14点开始。”退出办公室，她低头看了眼表。  
“甄选会？”  
“对，甄选会。”Zoe显然已经接受了她的新同事是个傻瓜的设定。“Zachary会和编辑们定下新一期杂志绝大多数的选题和封面，所有人都会很忙很紧张，他大概会在15分钟之内回来——你也要参会，做记录——到时放聪明些！哦对了——不许再吃洋葱！”  
“OK。”噢洋葱，洋葱再见，而且我为什么也要参会。虽然沮丧，但Chris仍然努力挺直了背，试图让自己看起来有些干劲，而且即使没了洋葱他也还有心爱的双份培根蛋黄酱三明治。在Zachary出现前，他相信自己还是有足够时间消灭它的，就当是加餐好了！  
沾沾自喜地从背包里掏出压得变了形的三明治，Chris立即狼吞虎咽了起来，他都快饿疯了！  
“啧啧啧，三明治？真是‘健康’的好选择啊。”  
“咳咳咳咳咳——你吓坏我了Karl！”Chris被呛得不轻，但来人却并不为所动。“吓坏你？你竟然在办公室吃东西，胆子应该不小才对。你是没看员工守则么？Zach禁止咖啡、红茶、水之外的一切食物出现在办公室里。”  
“可他自己的牛排还在桌上躺着呢！”Chris不服气地狠狠咬了一口手里的三明治。  
“他是老板，你呢？”Karl反问。  
“好吧我知道，我只是个小打杂的——但他现在又不在，我想吃什么就吃什么。”摊了摊手，Chris继续啃着他的三明治，或许是他的吃相太过粗犷，又或者是它原本就已遭受重创变形，一坨蛋黄酱好死不死地跌到了他的衬衫上。  
“Oh Shit！”Chris咒骂着赶忙扯过纸巾擦拭那摊东西，结果却是越擦越糟。  
“我打赌你有很多衣服上都有油渍，不差这一件。”看着Chris手忙脚乱的样子Karl连连摇头。  
“对对对，我知道你们都看不起我，觉得我傻透了，穿得又丑，不过我不会一直留在时尚界，所以我可不打算为这份工作改变自己。”  
“呵，真是说得冠冕堂皇啊小子。”Karl撇了撇嘴，“看看你的小肚子和腮帮子上的肉，你真觉得自己这样棒极了？你都不在意自己，还想让别人对你另眼相待？”  
“我——”  
“不用解释，没关系，你尽可以继续活在你的小世界里，Joe还跟我打赌说你能做好这份工，现在看来他输定了。”说完，Karl冲着Chris的三明治做了个“请继续”的手势，“快吃，要是被Zach看到你就死定了。”  
闻言，Chris背后发毛，猛然把剩下的三明治三两下全塞进了嘴里，看他鼓鼓囊囊塞满了食物的两颊，活像一只护食的仓鼠。眼见如此，Karl又是好气又是好笑，这小鬼真是不可救药，Joe到底觉得他哪里好了？  
正当Karl与Chris各自在心中默默发着牢骚，Zachary果如Zoe所言，在13点15分左右回到了办公室，见到门口的Karl，他点了点头，“你来得正好，甄选会要提前开始。”说罢他潇洒地将挂在臂弯中的那件Zegna（注4）羊绒大衣和褐色的Prada公文包（注5）丢上了Chris的办公桌。“通知下去，让他们15分钟内马上出现。”  
“我知道了！”快速将Zachary的衣物挂好，Chris急忙冲回电话机前。  
“……Chris？”  
“……Yes？”被叫住的一瞬间，Chris咬紧了牙。  
大魔王锐利的目光在Chris的身上扫荡了一圈，最终停留在了他的胸口，无须多言，蛋黄酱的油光已在那里安营扎寨。  
Oh my god，Oh my god，Oh my god！他是不是要骂我了？！他是不是要开除我了？我是不是又要没钱交房租了？  
转瞬间，Chris的脑子里已如同高速字幕般滚动播放着所有最坏的结果，不过Zachary还是移开了那双让人忐忑不安的眼睛，只是他挑了挑眉，说：“给Noah喂点狗粮，And，Don't Pine Yourself.”  
然后他听到了Karl没能忍住的大笑声。

*** *** ***

没几分钟，Zachary并不狭小的办公室里就被满满当当的衣服塞满了，衣架上，箱子里，手提袋里，它们到处都是；然后是人，Karl和两名编辑（Will和Dane）外加一名模特。  
“不，这不行。”Zachary指了指模特身上的那套扎染牛仔衣，从Chris的角度看过去，那名健壮的男模足足高出Zachary半个头，但这丝毫没能影响他强大的主编气场。  
“我们正重新引入运动风，所以这——”  
“不，这都过时了，其他的衣服呢？”Zachary信手在长排衣架上扫过。  
“这件，这件我觉得会很时尚……”Will拿过一件绛紫色的开衫，“如果配上——”  
“不行、不行、不行。”Zachary撑在桌上的手指不耐烦地敲打着没有规律的节奏，语气里流露出全然的失望与烦躁，而包括Karl在内的所有人都大气不敢出，“为什么没一次甄选会是能顺利进行的？我真不明白，你们明明有大把时间去准备，却拿出这种东西？你们平时到底在做什么？广告赞助怎么样了？”  
“已经有了Calvin Klein（注6）和Bottega Veneta（注7）。”Dane连忙答道。  
“还不够。这件风衣怎么样？”从衣架上取下一件Ferragamo，Zachary朝Karl的方向道。  
“啊，这一向最对我的胃口了。”这件风衣的出现让Karl松开了紧锁的眉头，而Zachary显然也十分满意，但那跳脱鲜亮的色彩却让Chris暗自撇了撇嘴。  
“会不会和上个月的Esquire有点像？”Zachary反问。  
“不，我觉得只要选对了内搭，那绝对不同凡响。”Karl信心满满。  
“衬衫呢？”Zachary转头看向Will，后者快步跑向了另一个衣架。Zachary见状深深叹了一口气喃喃道：“为什么就不能都准备好呢？”  
“呃……是这样的，这两件衬衫的效果太不相同了。”Will解释道，但在Chris眼中，他们实在没什么差别，都是淡到发白的米色，唯一的不同大概在于一件的领子长而尖，另一件领子上带着两粒扣子。Chris难以理解，为什么这两件几乎一模一样的衬衫能让房间里除了他之外的所有人如临大敌？Karl还为此又皱起了他的眉头，在Chris看来，这实在太好笑了。  
他一边在笔记本上涂涂改改，一边也的确笑了出来。而当他意识到自己笑出声时，房间里的几双眼睛齐刷刷地盯紧了他。  
“有什么好笑的么？”Zachary的声音礼貌却又高高在上。  
“呃……不，没什么，不用管我，我只是、我只是觉得它们、它们看起来一模一样，你知道我还、我还在学这玩意儿……”Chris的脸都快僵住了。  
“这……玩意儿？”Zachary好像听到了什么低级笑话似得“呲”了一声，Karl则一脸“你完了”的表情。  
“好吧我懂了，你觉得这房间里的一切和你毫无关系，我见惯了人们对时尚心存恐惧，因为时尚让他们惶恐不安，所以他们都望而却步。像你这样对时尚持有偏见的人觉得自己受到了某种程度的排挤，你们在时尚面前是边缘人群，所以，你们嘲笑时尚、蔑视时尚。你在你的衣橱里找出这件……这件烂糟糟的格子衬衫，试图告诉世人你的时间重要到不能花在打理自己身上。可你知不知道，一件真正优质的衬衫可能需要一百多道手工，它们挺括有型、不易出现压痕，而瞧瞧你从K-Mart（注8）淘到的这件打折货？你觉得它让你远离时尚了？我告诉你，它只不过是从这条产业链上游偷工减料得来的劣等品。而它本应身价千万。”说完，Zachary冷冷地笑了。

*** *** ***

“我说我看不出这有什么不同！可他！可他！你真该看看他的表情！他那两条蚯蚓一样的眉毛几乎要挑到发迹里去了！！！”Chris觉得自己这辈子从来没有那么生气过！  
“好了好了，这杯我请。”安慰地拍拍面前男孩儿的肩膀，Simon递上了一杯烈性酒。  
“他是个大变态！自以为高高在上！以取笑、贬低他人为乐！别人不爽他就开心了！但他们却把他当成人生偶像！Zachary一召唤，他们就好像家里失了火！还成天一本正经地讨论一些不重要的事！你知道么！他们可以花30万重拍一个封面！好像这些钱根本一文不值！”  
“既然不爽就别干啦，别勉强自己啊年轻人。”Simon朝Chris挤挤眼。  
“不干？我才不！我只要忍一年，就能做我想做的事了，我会成为一名真正的记者！我不会输给Zachary的！”  
“那加油吧，我会记得你的豪言壮语的，再来一杯？”  
沉默。  
“Chris？你还好么？”Simon摇了摇转眼就趴倒的青年。  
“……恐怕不太好……”Chris发出痛苦的呻吟，“我的肚子好痛……好像肠胃炎犯了……”  
“是因为空腹喝了酒？你什么时候变娇弱了？”Simon有些不明所以，但Chris却想到了那颗快6岁“高龄”的巧克力：“闭嘴Simon……我需要的是厕所和胃药……”  
Zachary Quinto！我们大概真的犯冲！

 

注：1、Godiva，巧克力品牌。  
2、语出美国作家Joseph Heller的经典讽刺小说《第二十二条军规》  
3、Smith & Wollensky，美国高档牛排连锁餐厅。被《纽约时报》形容为“无可挑剔”。股神巴菲特也对它情有独钟。  
4、即Ermenegildo Zegna，世界闻名的意大利男装品牌。  
5、我脑内的是Prada的Saffiano Cuir Old系列。  
6&7、反正都是牌子你们懂的=。=  
8、打折百货商店

作者的话：  
写到Karl敲打派派的地方真是觉得膝盖中箭啊……小肚子和肉肉脸你自己真的觉得棒透了？  
以及，Zach讽刺派派的那段话大意来自于美版《Vogue》主编Anna Wintour的一次采访。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不可能”，这词只有在愚人的字典里才能找到。  
>  ——[法]拿破仑

Zachary给自己倒了杯酒，在餐厅吧台边的高脚凳上坐下，想不到接下来该做些什么。  
漫无目的。这对他来说鲜少发生。  
他侧过身就能看到客厅里的沙发，但他不会想坐过去的——那对两个人而言足够舒适，对一个人来说却太过空荡。  
他刚和Jon通了电话。电话接通时（他终于肯接了），和以往任何一次吵架后一样，Zachary假装什么事都没发生过似得询问Jon何时回来，并提议为他在Core Club（注1）办一场派对，以庆祝他“亲爱的男朋友”的钢琴演奏会在欧洲取得了“空前的成功”。他们在一起两年了，Zachary知道这总能奏效。  
可惜，不包括这一次。  
“你觉得我们到头了？为什么？我以为事情已经够清楚了，那只是误会，那些狗屁记者们也都声明道歉了，我和他什么都没有。”努力按捺下怒气，他需要的是一次和解，而不是新一轮的争吵。  
“你还不明白么Zach？我们的问题和那个想拿你炒新闻的小助理无关，那只是，只是，我不知道，或许我能把它称作一次爆发。”电话那头的人谨慎地选择着措辞，而Zachary好像能看到Jon为此稍稍簇起眉头的样子。两年。两年的时光让他仅凭说话的语气就能想象出对方的表情，而Jon却觉得他们的时间到了。  
“我没有在说气话，我承认我发火之后一走了之的样子糟透了，但我现在很冷静，你懂，我总能在这儿找到冷静。”  
而Zachary当然会懂。明知道对方看不到，他还是下意识地点了点头了然道：“维也纳，你爱死了。”   
Jon为此轻声笑了起来。“你看，我们还是有点默契的。”  
“所以为什么？”  
“这不一样Zach，我们过去的确很好，甚至可以说是棒极了，我以为我们……可以走下去……”他又开始斟酌措辞了，“但我发现我们不再合适了。我要的是家庭，是生活，但你，Zach……”  
Jon的声音慢慢轻了下去，轻地好像是一声叹息，然后传来的是“沙沙”的呼吸声——他不再说话了，而Zachary也无需他再讲下去——正如Jon之前所说，他们仍有默契。  
“……我明白了。”Zachary打破了沉默，既然Jon主意已定，他也不必拖泥带水。“你的东西我不会让佣人动，我猜你更愿意回纽约后自己来打包，要用车可以找Aaron。还有，这件事暂时——”  
“我明白，Zach，我明白，我也不想一回纽约就帮着八卦记者卖报纸，何况巡演才刚结束。”  
“Thank you.”  
“……那么，再见？”  
“再见。”  
如此肯定，如此平淡，好像谈论分手于他们只是一道再普通不过的开胃前菜。Zachary看着CD架上塞满的古典乐唱片，它们就在那儿，没人动过，维持着Jon离开时的样子，但似乎又有些不一样，但那已经不重要了，它们很快要全数离开。  
不知不觉，他和Jon就走到了这一步，他不怕分手，因为他从来都是爱时深爱，不爱时便作路人的那一个。干脆利落。  
那些无孔不入的小报记者才是让他烦心的存在，他们就是苍蝇，从腐肉上撷取什么，便也在鲜肉上播撒什么。Zachary当然知道他们在背后给自己起过多少外号，Joe总是能寻找到Zachary的最新外号并当做一个有趣的笑话来告诉他——Joe乐此不疲，而大多情况下Zachary兴趣缺缺。至于他的手下，一面对他言听计从、毕恭毕敬，一面又畏他惧他。有多少人捕风捉影地拿他的私生活卖给狗仔？Zachary根本懒得关心。如果说时尚产业是一座巨大的花园庭院，那么在他眼中，这些都是一辈子化不成蝴蝶的毛毛虫。他们叫他魔王也好，撒旦也罢，Zachary可不会把手下当做需要精心呵护的娇花，作为花园中最有权威的园丁之一，他要做的就是发现可以破茧重生的蝴蝶，培育新的种苗，并且毫不留情除掉那些害虫和废物。  
比如那个Chris Pine。不，他甚至都不在这个花园里。他是偷溜进来的流浪汉。  
Zachary回想起两天前甄选会上他被自己讽刺后的样子——无所适从，又羞又恼。Zachary不否认，时尚圈多少是个以貌取人的地方，但哪儿不是呢？漂亮的家伙们总有特权。同样的，如果对一份工作没有起码的尊重，即便你长着一张马龙白兰度的脸也迟早得滚蛋——何况他还没有。  
落地钟铛过22点30分，门廊处传来悉悉索索的钥匙声，趴在沙发旁一动不动的Noah抬起脑袋张望了两下，接着是高跟鞋敲击着地板的喀拉声，那是Zoe来送新的样书了，但Zachary不想动，也不想见到任何人，他就这么继续靠在吧台上，静静等着门廊里的动静消失。  
很快地，先是高跟鞋的喀拉声，然后是关闭门锁的钥匙声。Zoe走了。  
外面的一切都悄然淡却。他踩着这段静谧来到门廊，从小桌上取过最新的小样，Noah不知何时跟到了他的脚边，蹭着他的裤腿试探性地呜呜了两声，他矮下身，伸出空着的那只手挠了挠它的下巴。  
“Good boy，我们回沙发上。”他边说边站直了身子，而Noah则在他迈开步子前就已经一溜烟跑回客厅跳到了沙发上。他很快加入了它。

爱情从不是Zachary Quinto的必需品，工作才是，《Wind》才是。

*** *** ***

今天是周末，Chris因此十分兴奋。但不仅仅因为今天是周末，事实上Zachary这个周末都在迈阿密，这就意味着Chris不会像上周一样连周末都被他颐指气使了！（没错他又在Zachary手下苟延残喘了一周，不得不说他已经有些适应这儿的节奏了，至少他知道了该怎么做。）最重要的是，他亲爱的老爸已经从洛杉矶飞来看他，他们会去Simon那上喝上两杯，谈谈真正的、爷们儿之间的话题，而不是活在这个各色男女都香气“袭”人的杂志社里！  
可他万万没想到，他们的谈话竟然还是要围绕着他的工作——  
“你妈和我都很担心。你从不是个爱抱怨的男孩，但Katherine（注2）给我们看了你在半夜两三点发给她的那些邮件——别怪她，她也是不放心你——你说想来纽约做记者，但是你这份工作和文字毫无关系，薪水低、压力大，还有个不近人情的上司，我不懂，你这是为了什么？”Robert Pine一脸担忧。  
“老爸，你得相信我，只要在Zachary Qunito手下坚持一年，我日后就不用再为生计发愁了！我知道这听起来像天方夜谭一样不可思议，但在我给他工作短短10天里就已经领教了太多了。明年我就能跟着他去巴黎、米兰、伦敦，见各大杂志的编辑和畅销书作家。我发誓，你们很快会发现，这是一条捷径，一个绝佳的机会，那是——”  
“嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀”   
“那是——”  
“嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀，嘀嘀嘀”手机不合时宜得铃声大作，以至于Chris无法忽视它的存在，“那是——我老板？！”Chris捧着手机盯着显示屏上跳出来的“Zachary Quinto”两字，样子活像捧着一块刚出炉的烫手的派。  
“抱歉老爸，我必须得接这个电话。”  
“得了，接吧。”   
Robert Pine无奈地挥了挥手，而Chris已经开始了通话。  
“Hello Zach？”  
【我的航班被取消了，还是因为一些荒唐至极的天气原因。Noah明天一早会去医院做绝育手术，我今晚必须回家。】  
“什么？”隔着电话，Chris也能感受到Zachary那儿传来的低气压。  
“医院！”他吼道。  
“OK，OK，我懂了，我会想办法。”Chris吓得连忙答应，而后在Zachary挂断的那一瞬间就向各大航空公司求救。  
“你好美联航么？请问能不能帮我找一班今晚从迈阿密飞纽约的航班？什么？没有？”  
“达美航空么？我需要一张今晚从迈阿密飞纽约的航班，是的任何飞机都行！”  
“什么？美航竟然也没有么？是的是的，不是直飞也行！”  
“合众国航空呢？今晚，对就是今晚，我知道今晚有暴风雨，但是——”  
“真的没有一点儿可能么？我的老板是Zachary Quinto！他现在就要票！”  
“没法飞？！什么叫没法飞？！他是你们的VIP！你们就是这样服务的么？”  
“——没错，飞纽约，今晚从迈阿密走——抱歉有电话进来，你稍等下——喂？Zach？是的我已经联络了所有有这条航线的航空公司和机场了，但因为天气原因他们都停飞了——”  
【他们和你都是吃干饭的么？这只不过是点零星小雨，总有人要出门的。我们不是认识很多有飞机的朋友么？找Maggie，让她打电话给圈子里所有有飞机的人，借一架，马上！打给他们所有人！这是你的工作！！！让我回家！！！】  
“老天，他会杀了我的！”Chris绝望至极，而他对面的父亲则皱紧了眉头：“他平时都是这幅样子？他想你怎么办？”  
“大概你可以打给911，让他们去救援他。”Simon凑过来冷嗖嗖地说。  
“当然不——”Chris的眼睛根本没从手机上离开，但下一秒他的眼睛就好像被点亮了：“等等，你觉得这招可行么？”

*** *** ***

“Noah坚强极了……医生说它甚至没有发出任何痛苦的呜咽……”Zach倚坐在透明的玻璃办公桌上，一身宝蓝色的修身西服，手里玩弄着他右手食指上的戒指，语调起伏，感情充沛，要不是知道Noah的绝育手术十分顺利，Chris简直要以为那条小狗不幸地在手术台上永远睡着了。  
他该去百老汇。虽然心怀忐忑，但Chris依然不忘腹诽。  
“我不知道它哪儿来的勇气……毕竟我都不在它的身边……可怜的孩子……”  
“Zach，我很抱歉，我——”Chris捏着自己的裤缝，不安地挫着指头。  
“知道我为什么雇你么？”Zachary双手环抱着双手离开了桌子，屈尊降贵般向Chris走了两步。“我以前雇的那些人都一样……无论男女，他们一概时髦美貌，身材高挑，他们崇拜这本杂志——当然，还崇拜我——但他们最终都会变得愚蠢，让我失望之极。但你呢——”Zachary转过身，走到那张靠背办公椅的后边，漫不经心地转动着它，虽然不用继续对上Zachary的视线，但这并没有让Chris感到轻松，相反地，看不到对方的表情，他愈发不知所措了。  
“你有漂亮的简历，自称很聪明，还夸下海口说你会永远把工作放在第一位。我不知道你怎么讨了Joe的欢心，但我选择了相信他一次，也相信你一次，我对自己说，这也许是……是个机会，我该雇个……聪明的胖子……”  
“结果呢？”他猛地抬起头来看向Chris，把后者吓得倒吸了一口冷气。  
“我曾对Joe的眼光抱有希望，老天，我不该听他的……总之，目前为止，没有哪一任助理像你这样让我失望……”说完，他坐下来喝了口咖啡，不再看Chris一眼。  
“抱歉Zach，我真的，我真的尽力了……”Chris咬住了下嘴唇。  
“That's all.”  
男人满脸倦怠地摸了摸自己的眉梢，显然已经对这场对话再无兴趣。于是Chris识趣地退了出来， 默默走到自己的办公桌边，电话铃声就开始唱个不停，但他丝毫没有接起来的意思。  
“Chris，站住，你要去哪儿？”Zoe的声音从背后传来。他没有回答，他要离开，离开这儿，他早该知道，他不属于这儿……  
一路径直向前，他来到了电梯厅，刚准备按下下行按钮，电梯门就开了，出来的人——是Joe。

—TBC—

 

注：1、Core Club，位于纽约麦迪逊大街55号的巷子里。是一家私人会所，汇聚了城中众多金融界、房地产、电影、时装圈的权贵。想入会必须靠老会员推荐，并不是有钱就能拿到那儿的敲门砖。  
2、Katherine Pine，派派的姐姐。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding of their ignorance of the world is the most reliable method.
> 
> 认识自己的无知是认识世界的最可靠的方法。——[法]蒙田《随笔集》

“Chris，站住，你要去哪儿？”Zoe的声音从背后传来。他没有回答，他要离开，离开这儿，他早该知道，他不属于这儿……  
一路径直向前，他来到了电梯厅，刚准备按下下行按钮，电梯门就开了，出来的人——是Joe。  
“嘿Chris！好久不见！”见到面前的男孩，Joe满脸喜色，如同老友般亲热地勾住了他的肩膀。“不过你怎么还是这么身行头？嗯？”  
“Hi Joe……”明知Joe不是故意讽刺自己的着装，Chris的身子依然僵了僵，但也依然尽力咧开了一个笑脸，他可不想在Joe面前显得没礼貌。  
Chris无精打采的样子让Joe有了些了然：“怎么？挨骂了？”见Chris不语，他拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“来吧，我们换个地方，跟我好好说说。”

*** *** ***

“所以，你觉得Zach对你抱有偏见？”Joe咂了口咖啡，他们正坐在出版社大楼一层的咖啡厅里。他，正如前面所言，喝着咖啡，而Chris，嘴里塞满了食物，但仍不忘倒着苦水。  
“……我知道对你说这些可能有点不礼貌，但他……我不知道怎么才能让他满意……我做对了，他表现得好像那都是我的分内事，连声‘谢’都没有，但要是我出错了，他就好像恨不得扒了我的皮！我猜他真的超级讨厌我！”  
听自己亲弟弟的手下向自己发牢骚，这乍一听有些诡异，但如果是Chris，他倒还是挺乐意的。Joe也不知道自己为何会对初出茅庐的Chris青眼有加，或许这就是传说中的眼缘，他就是相信Chris最终会实现那个记者梦，但现在，他需要再推他一把。  
“那么辞职好了。”他故意道。  
“辞、辞职？”Chris嘴里的蛋糕喷了出来。  
“没错，我可以在5分钟之内找到一个真正想要这份工作的人顶替你。”取过手边的餐巾将Chris喷出的食物盖住，Joe淡淡地说。  
“等等、等等，我以为你理解我的意思，我不会、我不能辞职！我只是、只是希望他能公平些！”慌忙把食物咽下，Chris拼命小幅度挥动着自己的双手。“我希望他能尊重我的努力！是的！我没钱又相貌平平，但这不代表我是个没尊严、没感情的人！我们是平等的！”  
“噢……我懂了……”Joe用与年龄不符的俏皮冲Chris眨了眨眼，“你觉得他是罗切斯特，而你……唔……”  
Joe没有说下去，但他打趣的眼神很快让Chris涨红了脸，他急忙道：“嘿！这可不好笑！我没把自己当成小说女主角！他也不可能是罗切斯特！毕竟罗切斯特其实是个善良的……”突然他意识到了什么，“哦抱歉Joe，我不是那个意思……”（注1）  
“现在看到了吧，Boy，你也对Zach抱有偏见。”Joe忍不住笑了，但他的笑容很快被严肃取代。“我问你，你喜欢这份工作吗？你真的为此全力以赴了吗？”  
“什么意思？你觉得我根本没努力？”  
“老实说，我对你有些失望。Karl、Zoe、Will等等的所有人……他们在这儿是因为他们爱这份工作，而你，是被迫的。”  
Chris的嘴角动了动，他想要反驳些什么，但Joe没有给他这个机会，他继续道：“你到现在还没明白在《Wind》做好一份工作到底有多难，最糟的是，你根本不愿意去搞明白。没错，《Wind》是一本杂志 但它不是你眼中那本印着花花绿绿照片和奇装异服的杂志。它展出的是当代最活跃也最富创造力的艺术家们的作品，Tom Ford、Miuccia Prada、Kris Van Assche、Thom Browne、Italo Zucchelli……（注2）对你来说他们可能不值一提，甚至闻所未闻，但无可否认的是，我们所有人，包括你都活在他们的艺术辐射中。《Wind》就是这个行业的灯塔 而Zach是这座灯塔的掌门人。你今天可以一走了之另谋出路，但Zach不能。《Wind》不仅是他的工作，也是他的生命。可你呢？抱怨着他对你的毫不留情，却不曾尊重过他所一心热爱的事业。我不想说重话Chris，但我认为对未知事物抱有偏见的人，也不会成为一名好记者。”  
这一番话让Chris把嘴唇咬得发白，面前的草莓拿破仑前一分钟看起来还是那么可口，这一秒他却已经没了分毫的胃口。  
垂下头，他沉默了一会儿，等再抬起头来时，那双藏在沉重镜片后头的眼睛里满是迷茫：“……好吧，听起来我真糟透了……但是……我能做些什么？”他甚至有些小心翼翼。  
“你觉得呢？”Joe反问。  
“……呃，我觉得……”望着咖啡店内行色匆匆又打扮入时的男男女女们，Chris有了主意。朝Joe眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，他问：“或许我能先穿成他们那样？”

*** *** ***

“停止用你的狗狗眼来看我！我就知道没好事！”当Karl听说了Joe和Chris的“好主意”之后立刻陷入了前所未有的狂躁，他发誓，即便是Zachary否决他的选题都没这效果！可没办法，谁让他是个热衷挑战的天才呢？  
“听好了，我可不保证结果，总得来说我信心不足，毕竟你是块不开化的松木！（注3）而且这儿的都是给模特的样衣，你要么穿不下，要么撑不起来。”  
Chris没有在意Karl的调侃，他已经被眼前的景象惊呆了，他发誓他以前从未见过如此密集的衣物展示厅——即便是商场特卖打折时也没有，何况这儿的衣服看起来比特卖的那些耀眼多了——而这只是服装部的其中一间！  
“好吧，这件，给你。”越过两名助理编辑，Karl从衣架上取过一件Fendi在Chris身上比划了两下。  
“皮草大衣？”Chris有些怀疑。  
“相信我，最多再过两个月，你会喜欢的。”  
“还有这个，Hugo Boss，这个，Maison Martin Margiela……唔……Burberry……Ralph Lauren……鞋子！Ferragamo、Nicholas Kirkwood……嗯你还年轻，可以来点运动风的……Raf Simons的运动鞋……Bottega Veneta这双休闲鞋也不错……”  
Karl边说边扔到Chris手里，很快地Chris手上就有了十几件衣服、5、6双鞋子，而那位负责改造计划的总监先生显然没有停下来的打算，他又取过了一件Lanvin的黑色皮衣，嘴里还喃喃着“或许合身”，这次，Chris只能用下巴夹住它了！  
“走吧，我们得拿件Armani，你太需要它了！”  
“What？！”Chris开始不确定自己是不是真的应该进行这项“变身计划”。  
“走啊，别愣着了，我还要带你去配饰部换掉你那副老土的眼镜，对了还有你的头发，天知道那还得花多久！”

*** *** ***

“不，Joe，他就是个麻烦。我看到他第一眼就知道了。你让我给他两周时间，现在已经过了大半，我没有让他提前滚蛋已经是最大的让步；时间一到，他就得走人，没有再讨论的余地。”提起Chris，Zachary稍有缓和的心情又变得糟糕了，他不耐烦地看了一眼表，已经是下午3点了，他需要今天的第5杯咖啡！“Zoe！Zoe！我的咖啡呢？你也想走人么？！”  
“嘿嘿嘿Zach，是我的错，我让Zoe帮我到Patrick（注4）那儿取东西了。”  
“你把我的助理当你的了？”Zachary不好发作，只能狠狠瞪了自己的哥哥一眼，正当他好不情愿地准备召唤那个“麻烦”，“麻烦”却自己进来了——  
“你的咖啡。”  
暗金色的头发整齐服帖，黑色斜领口毛衣配棕灰修身长裤，沉稳中不失书卷之气，从毛衣领口内隐隐露出的波点暗纹丝巾极好地起到了装饰效果，而湖蓝色的经典款皮鞋则为整体的深色调增添了一抹亮彩。  
放下咖啡，Chris做了个请的手势，他笑得有些腼腆和紧张，TOD’S的玳瑁框架稳稳地架在挺直的鼻梁上，衬托出他孟买蓝宝石般的眼睛——Zachary发誓，他之前从未注意到Chris的眼睛是蓝色的。  
面前的景象让Zachary觉得难以置信，他双唇紧闭，但高高挑起的浓眉却泄露了他的情绪。  
“因为三点了，所以我按你的习惯送来了美式。不加糖、不加奶。” 那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正从镜框后偷偷打量着他，似乎是担心着自己的反应。  
“……让Karl过来。出去吧。”  
目送Chris离开，Joe饶有兴致地观察着Zachary的表情，当对上弟弟不可思议的眼神时，他不禁有些得意。  
“你干的。”Zachary的语气无比肯定。“你竟然，你竟然让他穿了全套的Brioni（注5）？！”Zachary觉得快要控制不住自己的眉毛了。  
“不是我！是Karl！”  
“我——是——说——这——个——主——意——！！！”Zachary一字一顿。  
“哎呀，你就说说觉得怎么样吧？Karl挺有一套的吧？”  
……  
“喂喂，你倒是发表下意见嘛。亲、爱、的、弟弟？”  
“……Not bad.”  
硬邦邦的两个字敲在了Joe的脸上，但Joe并不以为意，他用一种充满期待又贱贱地想让人揍他的表情看着Zachary，似乎在等着他未完的话。  
“……可以留下。”他听到坐在主编位置上的那个人这样说，“但是！这只是以观后效！”至于这后一句嘛，Joe可没放在心上。

—本章完—

 

注：1、《简爱》中有一段台词，“你以为我贫穷、相貌平平就没有感情吗?我向你发誓，如果上帝赋予我财富和美貌，我会让你无法离开我，就像我现在无法离开你一样。虽然上帝没有这么做，可我们在精神上依然是平等的。”派派说的话和这段有点类似，于是Joe就故意调侃他。  
2、总之是一堆著名男装设计师。  
3、Karl在调侃派派的姓氏Pine以及他对时尚的钝感。  
4、没错，小文青PJA必须友情客串！  
5、Brioni是世界上最负盛名的意大利订制服品牌之一，也拥有成衣，但价格同样不菲。西装品牌也分等级，分级由高到低是：特级、准特级、一级、二级、三级、四级……二级中我们熟悉的品牌有Zegna，三级中我们熟悉的品牌有Armani，而Brioni属于准特级，足见其品牌与工艺的含金量，也难怪ZQ会看傻眼啦www

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道各位有没有发现，这篇文里，ZQ和派派的年龄差在15岁左右啊（派派刚大学毕业22岁，但ZQ是37岁），标准的最（老）萌（牛）年（吃）龄（嫩）差（草）=。=  
> 以及本章各大品牌集中出没，我已经懒得一一注释了orz
> 
> 最后附上派派第一次变身的穿搭！请欣赏来自GQ杂志编辑们的时尚品味！
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事物本身是不变的,变的只是人的感觉。——[德]叔本华

头痛，Zoe感到非常头痛。她不知道今天第几次皱紧眉头，而那频率几乎要毁掉她精致度百分百的妆容了。瞥了一眼隔间的玻璃门，现在才早上十点过五分，但Zach的助理办公区好像已经摇身一变成了艺术品展区——擦得闪闪发亮的玻璃门外已经聚集了第十三波八卦人群，而她也不想讨论那些借着公务之便堂而皇之走进来的那些男男女女了。  
显而易见，那些人的目标是她对面那只变身白天鹅的丑小鸭！  
一直以来Zoe都知道Karl是Zach在《Wind》最为倚重的人，她也见过Karl不少令人惊叹的设想与天马行空的创意，但没有哪次能像这次般让她……  
Damn it! He looks good!  
从昨天下午开始，面对Chris她就无法找到比good更恰当的形容词了。尽管如此，像她这样成熟的女性可不会对一颗嫩草有兴趣，但其他人嘛……  
—【大美人，Zach在么;-)】  
是广告部的Paul，他已经空窗两周了（这对他来说真少见）。盯着电脑弹出的内部通讯窗口，Zoe忍不住翻了个白眼。  
【Zach没你那么闲，他和Jil Sander（注1）有个早餐会。】  
—【太好了！我马上过来！我看了Lily刚拍的照片！你对面的小帅哥好辣！！！把橘色穿那么好看！<3】  
盯着那颗“爱心”，Zoe觉得自己的嘴角抽了抽，在她能再度翻一个白眼之前，第二条简讯又紧接着发了过来。  
—【PS，你觉得我有机会么！！！！！！！】  
【与其考虑你是否有机会，还不如先考虑下一旦Zach知道你对他的助理有非分之想的后果吧:-D】看着那堆惊叹号，她恶狠狠打出一个笑脸。  
简讯窗口安静了一会儿才又亮起。  
—【……好吧】  
—【但我还是要来看看！】  
【……随你】  
【PS，Zach马上要回来了，你还有8分钟。】

按下发送键，Zoe叹了口气，然后装作不经意地看了一眼对面的Chris。今天他身着简单的白衬衫和厚底皮鞋，但一件YMC的亮色套头羊毛衫和深色卷边牛仔裤让这整套装扮充满了迷人却不高调的时尚感。最奇妙的是，他看起来充满自信，行事从容不迫，面对Zach也不再如先前般畏缩。  
他好像……好像是……  
“Oh my god！Oh my god！He's sooooooo cute！就好像在发光！”Paul的声音在她耳边响起。尽管他已经压低了声音，但他捂着心口的夸张动作以及一脸陶醉的表情，实在难掩他那颗萌动的基佬心。  
“Zachary Quinto’s Office。抱歉，他现在不在。请问？噢好的，我会转告您的来电。再见。”Chris熟练地应答着，而Zoe身边的Paul几乎要晕过去了。“老天！他说话的声音也超好听的呢！”  
“够了Paul！收敛些！” 她哑吼道。  
“干嘛啦，看一眼也不行么！”Paul近乎少女的口吻让Zoe几乎要发飙，不过有人抢先了一步。  
“为什么没人在做事？！”  
是Zach！  
Zoe在心中大叫不妙，下一秒，包括Paul在内的所有人都四散而逃，但显然，这“所有人”中不包括Zoe，她无处可躲，只得拿出十二万分的精神绷紧自己的皮，但她还是忍不住偷偷瞥了一眼Chris的方向。  
“Hi Zach！”接过Zachary扔过来的Armani外套和LV公文包，金发的男孩轻松地与他打着招呼，仿佛Zachary并不是板着一张同往常一样严肃的脸。  
“把我的保时捷送去检修。” Zoe很肯定，Zachary脸上的那座冰山并没有受到全球气候变暖的影响。  
“OK.”接过车钥匙，Chris露出了一个笑容，那笑意随着嘴唇饱满的弧度蜿蜒，一路漫过他的唇角，攀上他的眼尾，一直浸润到他蓝宝石般的眼睛里，淹没了……

Oh Shoot！掐了一下自己的腿，Zoe忍不住诅咒道。他的确是闪闪发光！

*** *** ***

“Simon！”  
“Chris？小鬼！今晚怎么有空过来？”惊喜地看着来客，Simon马上递过一杯Chris的最爱。自从上次“飞机事件”后，Chris已经整整两周没出现。  
“Zach今天有个晚宴，所以就没我什么事了。”接过酒杯，Chris迫不及待地干了一口。天知道他有多想念这儿。  
“这身打扮，我都快认不出你了！看来你干得不错！”看着Chris一身酷黑的机车装扮，Simon啧啧称奇。  
“的确比之前好多了。”Chris舔了舔嘴唇，又干了一口。“我现在发现《Wind》挺不错的，不仅有高级时装，也有Dan Brown（注2）、Geoff Dyer（注3）、John Heilemann（注4）、Pat Buchanan（注5）……而且我也有些明白为什么他们都那么崇拜Zach了，他思维敏锐、一针见血，眼光独到又有商业头脑，就是有点完美主义，但只要你的工作足够出色，他绝对是赏罚分明——就像Karl。”  
“啊欧……老板不在这儿嘴还那么甜。快让我尝尝，我倒给你的到底是酒还是蜜！”  
“嘿！你就是这么对待许久未见的老朋友的么？我还给你带了礼物呢！”躲过Simon假意来夺酒杯的手，Chris故作委屈。  
“好吧，看在礼物的份上！” Simon配合地眨了眨眼，然后看着Chris从黑色皮质背包里翻出一个包装精巧的盒子摆在了他的面前。  
“皮带？还是Versace的？”打开后，Simon瞪大了眼睛连连摆手，“No，Chris，No、No、No！这太贵重了，我不能收！”  
“没关系，收下吧，这是他们送Zach的，但他不想要，所以……”无所谓地耸了耸肩，Chris干完了手里的酒，刚想再来一杯，却被一个娇滴滴的声音打断了。  
“Hi，我可以坐这儿么？”一个裹着紧身低胸T恤的金发美人斜靠在他身边的椅子上。哇哦~在心里吹了声口哨，Chris点了点头：“当然，当然。请坐。”而Simon则知趣地退到一边。  
“我叫Marion，你也是一个人么？”。  
“你好Marion，我是Chris——”Chris正打算请她喝一杯，但手机却响了，来电铃声告诉他，那是Zachary！“抱歉，我得先接个电话！我老板！”  
闻言，对面的Marion笑了笑表示理解。  
“Hello Zach？”她真善解人意，不是么？Chris想。“OK，我明白了，我马上去。再见。”  
“Sorry，我必须走了，如果你愿意，我们可以留个电——”Chris一脸歉意，但那位“善解人意”的Marion小姐却似乎不乐意了，她不悦得撇了撇鲜红的嘴唇，“下次没兴趣你可以直说，再见！”说完，头也不回地走了。  
“Poor Chris……”Simon不知何时又贼兮兮地溜了回来，“看来你只能和大魔王作伴啦！”  
“去你的！”

*** *** ***

进入《Wind》不到一个月，但Chris已经可以得出这样的结论：点亮纽约夜空的从不是星光，而是夜店。  
深夜的街道上已经人烟稀少，只有零散而短暂的汽车呼啸声擦过他的耳际，但当他敲开切尔西21号街上那扇神秘的黑色大门（注6），便是另一番截然不同的光景。  
五光十色。  
无论是室内闪烁的灯光还是疯狂扭做一团的宾客们的衣着，都是五光十色，甚至有些光怪陆离。DJ在台上兴奋地动作着，台下的人们也一浪high过一浪。大名鼎鼎的脱衣舞娘Dita Von Teese还未开始表演，但她周围已经围满了男士们，其中不乏政界、商界的名人；不远处，Rihanna正揽着一名健壮的男子湿吻，但很快地，她又和另一位摸上了。  
对此Chris已经有些见怪不怪，在这里，名人们抛下一切面具纵情行乐，而他只需要完成Zach交给他的工作，至于其他，他什么都没看到。  
很快地，他找到了McMullan（注7），想要在热闹混乱的派对现场找到人，询问McMullan绝对是最有效的方法——他的镜头不所不在。

“噢，你说Patrick.J. Adams？他在那儿。” McMullan指了指正在舞池边与人详谈甚欢的年轻男子。  
Bingo！谢过McMullan，Chris艰难地穿越人海来到了舞池边。  
“Excuse me？”眼见Patrick结束了一段谈话，他礼貌地适时插话。  
“Hi？”Chris这才发现，这位才华横溢的年轻设计师笑起来有一对令人难忘的括弧。  
“我是Chris，来取Zachary Quinto的东西。”他说。  
“Oh，yes……”Patrick恍然大悟，“你一定就是新任Zachary Boy！初次见面，我听Joe提起过你！”说完，他调皮地朝Chris眨了眨眼睛。  
“虽然这称呼听起来有点奇怪，但我恐怕的确是的。”握了握手，Chris也笑了。  
“唔……让我瞧瞧，这件卫衣真漂亮。 “黑色布料与皮革的拼接，外加金属拉链装饰……这么棒的设计出自谁手呢？”打量着Chris的上衣，Patrick这样说。  
这回Chris的笑容更明显了：“如果我没记错，设计师是你。”  
“啊哈！没错！听起来我真是个天才！”摆了个浮夸却不讨人厌的手势，Patrick大笑着示意Chris跟他走。  
他真有趣。Chris暗暗为面前大不了他几岁的设计师打上了“顽童”的标签。  
“给你，里面是我下一季秋冬的设计图纸，机密中的机密。” Patrick将密封的文件袋交到Chris手中。  
“放心吧，我会誓死保卫它的安全。”学着Patrick之前的手势，Chris接过袋子。  
“谢啦！既然来了就好好喝一杯吧，为Zach工作需要抓住一切可放松的机会好好享受，而且从你一走进这儿，就有好多辣妹对你有意思了。”不容分说地，Patrick从路过的侍应生手中取过一杯威士忌递给他。  
“他说的没错。你好，Alice Eve.”  
天，这是今晚第二位主动和他打招呼的金发美人了！而且她还是Alice Eve！  
“Alice Eve？！我知道你！BBC的著名女主持！我听说你正在休假。”  
“你竟然认识我？真是受宠若惊！我以为我在美国只是个普通的路人。”Alice动听的英音让人陶醉，一身黑色套裙性感中又带着冷艳的气息，在这混杂的派对里显得与众不同。  
“不，我一直在BBC的新闻里见到你，你对国际政治和经济都非常有见解。不过你比电视上漂亮多了。”  
“谢谢，你可真会讨人欢心。”她笑了，异色的双瞳闪烁着愉快的光芒。“所以你是？”  
“噢抱歉，忘了自我介绍，我是Chris Pine，虽然我目前只是Zachary Quinto的助理，但我一直想当一名记者，所以我常常看各种各样的新闻，报纸、电视——包括BBC——我在伯克利时就是校报主编了。”我是不是说太多了，Chris在心中自问。  
“噢……这太可惜了……”Alice惊讶地捂住了嘴，“我是说，你在为Zachary Quinto做助理？你明明可以找一份更好的工作。你怎么受得了他？”  
“……我不太懂你的意思？”Chris感到被冒犯了。  
“我的意思是说，他是个出了名的大魔头！我在英国也知道！你看起来……我不知道，总之，他能撕了你！”  
“抱歉，Zach不是那种人，《Wind》的工作也不是你说的那样没有价值，它——”  
她竟然是这种人。今晚第二次，Chris感到了失望。  
“Woo……我惹你生气了？”Alice好奇地盯着他因为气愤而涨红的面颊，“我道歉，我只是想和你开个玩笑，没想到你当真了。其实Zach是我的老朋友了。” 拍了拍Chris的手，她抱歉地笑了笑，但下一秒，她马上又恢复到了刚才那个古怪精灵的模样：“你还真是维护他呢~放心吧，只要你答应我不告诉他我在你面前说了他的‘坏话’，那我就不告诉他你是怎么在别人面前说他好话的。”  
……那么爱演，Zach和他的朋友都该去好莱坞……  
“……我得走了。”Chris腹诽着，脸涨得更红了，他打赌，一定是那些威士忌的错。  
“好吧，很高兴认识你，Zachary Boy~”说着，她把写着私人号码的名片塞进了他的手中，然后转身消失在了派对的人海中。

 

—TBC—

 

注：1、Jil Sander，著名男装设计师。  
2、Dan Brown，美国畅销书作家。代表作《达芬奇密码》。  
3、Geoff Dye，英国当代最优秀的作家之一。曾获毛姆文学奖、全美批评家协会奖、GQ年度作家奖等。代表作《如此美丽：关于爵士乐》、《懒人瑜伽》等。  
4、John Heilemann,美国资深新闻工作者。政治题材小说《规则改变（Game Change）》曾被改编为电视电影，由朱丽安•摩尔主演，该片获得第70届金球奖、第64届艾美奖、第19届美国演员工会奖的多项大奖。  
5、Pat Buchanan，美国政治评论家。  
6、指纽约著名夜店Juliet Supperclub。  
7、纽约著名的派对摄影师。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面是今天的派派时装秀（并不）  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a place I've never been, in the experience  
> Any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
> In your most frail gesture things wrapped me  
> There are things too close to me so that I can not touch
> 
> 有个地方我从未去过，在经验之外  
> 愉快地存在，你的眼睛有种沉默：  
> 你最纤巧的姿态里 有东西能紧裹我  
> 也有东西太靠近我 使我无法触摸  
> ——[美]E.E.卡明斯

Zachary当然不会厌恶派对，但这也并不意味着他必须得享受每一次派对，尤其是当派对的工作意味大于其所带来的娱乐价值时。在晚宴上与几家服饰品牌总裁确定了一项扶持新人设计师的合作项目，紧接着Aaron载他来到一家私人会所，当梅西百货CEO Terry Lundgren上前与他招呼后，这场派对之行理所当然地再度成为了一次公务。  
直到凌晨三点，Zachary才得以从酩酊大醉的人群中脱身。待他回到家中，Noah在它的窝里睡得正香，而Zoe送来的最新小样已经安安静静地躺在了属于它的老地方，短暂的洗漱后，Zachary带着它来到位于二楼的卧房，并在它的身上留下一长串的便签和笔记.最后,它再度成为了他的枕边人,从它兀自散发的油墨香中，他似乎得到了片刻的解脱。  
入睡前，他唯一的渴望不是安稳的梦乡，而是明天的慈善晚会能一切顺利。任何环节都要万无一失，谁都不容许有所差池——尤其是Chris Pine，虽然他已经不像几周前那么糟糕，虽然他并不会入场只是做些前期准备，但明天毕竟是那个菜鸟参与的第一次重要活动，要是他不能做到尽善尽美，那就立刻走人。

*** *** ***

Chris从裁缝那儿取来Zachary晚上要穿的礼服回到办公室时，Zoe还在和晚上的感恩节慈善晚会的礼品做搏斗，这是Zachary以《Wind》主编名义筹办的年度盛会，除了价值不菲的慈善拍品之外还有高档餐厅主厨们带来的美食佳酿，届时整个纽约城内乃至欧洲的名流们都将济济一堂，而他们均会收到一份由Zachary精心挑选的礼物。为了包装这些堆起来足有小山高的小纸盒，并附上Zachary亲笔签名的致谢卡，Zoe、Chris外加人力资源部的5名姑娘们已经奋斗了整整一周。显然，Chris是这支队伍中的唯一男性，但自他笨手笨脚地毁掉第三张烫金包装纸后，Zoe就暴怒着让他“离那些纸远点儿”，于是关于这些礼物，Chris目前唯一的活儿就是将Zachary的签名卡片分装入袋。  
Chris敢打赌，除了几个月之后的时装周，今天的慈善晚会是Zoe最为期待的事了，因为她为了能穿上那件YSL晚礼服已经节食整整一个月，本就苗条的身形更是以肉眼可见的速度暴瘦。不过负面效应也随之而来，长期节食加之连日的加班，她未能从流感病毒手中幸免于难，就在昨天，她患上了重感冒。尽管从Chris的的角度来看过于骨感实在称不上有十足的美感，尽管现在的他依然不能百分之百地理解她的这些行为，可眼见Zoe萎靡不振，强打着精神疲于应付的模样，他仍是生出了不忍之情。  
“有什么我能帮忙的么？”他关心地问。  
“有，”她掩着嘴猛咳了两声，用下巴指了指Chris手边那两叠淡紫色的卡片：“我这边还有5分钟结束，你要是半个小时之内能装好它们就是帮了我最大的忙了。”  
“嘿，这原来就是我的工作。我是说晚上。”Chris叹了口气。  
“晚上？你又不能代我去。”她没好气地扯过纸巾擤了擤已经发红的鼻头。

阿欧，你撞到女士的枪口上了。

Chris暗自吐了吐舌头，然后闭上嘴专心致志地往那堆精美的纸袋里装卡片。

12345……54321……他百无聊赖地在心中默默数数，而Zoe把最后一堆纸袋放到他面前后转身进了Zachary的办公室确认最后的座席安排。面对新增的纸袋，Chris继续边数数边给自己找点乐子。  
唔……卡片上是他已经再熟悉不过的笔迹——Zachary Quinto……Boss的签名还是很帅气的！  
正当Chris的大脑沉浸于难得的放空时段，Zachary的办公室里爆发出了一声响亮的喷嚏！他呆了两秒，紧接着，是听起来有些气急败坏的Zachary——“Chris！！！消毒湿巾！！！！！！”

阿欧，这回是女士撞到别人的枪口上了！

他飞快起身在柜子里找到Zachary唯一使用的那个品牌的消毒湿巾，然后又以百米冲刺的速度冲进了Zachary的办公室，在靠近笼罩着那两位的黑压压的气团之前，他换上了一张“你们好，你们不用知道我是谁，但我会全心为您服务”的职业笑脸，将湿巾稳稳地递到了沉着脸的Zachary面前。  
“还有什么需要我帮忙的么？”他继续顶着那脸无辜的笑。  
“去把嘉宾名单背熟，晚上参加慈善晚会。”紧抿着薄唇，Zachary皱着眉头用力擦拭着他的手，掌心、指尖、手背，然后他换了第二张湿巾，目标是Zoe刚刚碰过的塑料文件夹。  
“可、可是我以为只有高级助理才参加！”Zoe用嘶哑的声音喊道。  
“前提是高级助理没有成为一个可怕的移动病原体。That's all.”嗖——并作一团的两张湿巾划出一道优美的抛物线，精准地飞进了墙角的垃圾桶。

*** *** ***

“好吧，听着，这是名单，”Zoe边深呼吸边把一本配着照片的厚厚名册摊开在Chris面前，“Zach把所有人都请来了，因此我们必须确保到会的所有人都觉得Zach清楚记得他们每一个人。我已经背了两个礼拜了。”她瞥了他一眼。  
“我要在三个小时之内把这本名册都背下来？”无视那不信任的眼神，Chris反问。闻言，Zoe有些讽刺地勾了勾嘴角，“别傻了，是整整两大本。如你所愿，你要帮上我的大忙了。”  
“哦对了，盛装出席。”甩了甩手，扔下脸上写满了“HELP”的Chris，她走了。

*** *** ***

“老天，又给我出难题，我既不是你老妈也不是喜欢给芭比娃娃穿衣的小女生！我今晚也会很忙好不好！”知道自己没法拒绝Chris的狗狗眼攻击，Karl嘟嘟囔囔，不过抱怨归抱怨，他还是替Chris挑起了行头。“晚装都在这儿，自己看吧。这套、这套、还有这套，都能考虑。” 不过一直以来都需要他帮忙穿衣的芭比今天却有了自己的主意——  
“哇哦……我喜欢这套……我能穿么？”不远处那套蓝色丝绒西装和藏青色的丝质西裤，让Chris的眼里绽放出喜悦的光芒。  
顺着他的目光，Karl在衣服与Chris之间打量了一下，他撇了撇嘴：“Alexander McQueen配Lanvin？眼光不错，不过要想穿上那条裤子，我大概先得给你的大粗腿上点润滑油。”  
“噢Karl！嘴那么毒不会有女人喜欢的！”  
“谢谢，但我不光有个亲亲老婆，还有两个亲亲儿子。所以请叫我时尚界少见的直男。等等，你还需要个领结。”

*** *** ***

Chris有些不适应，他抵达晚会外场时，闪光灯此起彼伏，竟然还有不少摄像机是投向他的，尚未经历过这等场面的他笑得有些僵硬，脚下的步子也越迈越大，最后干脆一路小跑奔向场内。他可真佩服那些能在红毯上摆出各种造型的人！  
“上帝！你看起来真是……别致……”Zoe喃喃道。  
“你看起来才是光彩照人。”他真心实意地赞美。  
“是么？！老天保佑我的体重能坚持到去巴黎！”像是回应Chris，又像是自言自语，Zoe边说边引着Chris找到Zachary。  
“怎么那么慢？”冲着走在Chris身前的Zoe, Zachary有些不耐烦。他今晚以酒红色的Saint Laurent豹纹西装搭配黑色Givenchy衬衫，将他的个人魅力发挥到了极致。  
“呃，是我的错，路上有些堵。”Chris忐忑地走到Zachary面前，说实在的，对于这位上司的反应，他依然有些吃不准，要是自己穿错了衣服……  
见到Chris的一瞬间，Zachary几乎不敢相信这就是前不久还无法入眼的那只菜鸟——令人惊艳，Karl把他打扮得真不错。唔……那么紧张？怕我对他的穿着有所不满？有趣。  
不动声色地挑了挑眉。“走吧。”他说。  
跟着Zachary的脚步，Chris和Zoe向周围的名流频频点头致意，场内的金碧辉煌与衣香鬓影似是与他有关，但又仿佛与他无干，毕竟他今晚的工作是好做一台人脸识别仪。  
“Hi Scarlett，真高兴你能来！”Zachary与那名一身红艳似火的漂亮女演员热情拥抱。  
“我当然要来，这可是你的邀请。”  
“玩得开心。”  
刚送走Scarlett Johansson，远处一名男子就招着手向Zachary走来，Zachary向Zoe的方向侧过头佯装交谈，显然他并不记得来人是谁。  
“K.拉洛夫，丹麦皇家芭蕾舞团的艺术指导。舞团目前正在纽约演出。”Zoe轻声道。  
耳语间男子已经来到了跟前。  
“拉洛夫，你真是容光焕发，纽约的夜晚也因你们精彩的演出而愈显光彩。” Zachary立刻又戴上了社交面具。  
“哪里哪里，每次见到你都特别高兴，如果……”  
在Zachary与拉洛夫寒暄的当口，Zoe拉了拉Chris的袖子，“快看，是J.J！”  
“What？！J.J Abrams？我们的集团总裁？”看着Zoe所指的卷发小个子，Chris有些不敢认。  
“呵呵，猜猜别人怎么说他的？”Zoe神秘兮兮地压低了嗓子：“小个子，大野心。”  
“Zoe？”Zachary示意女助理告知正向他走来的另一名男子的身份。  
“哦上帝，我上午还看到过他的名字，老天，我记得的，我能想起来的，我一定能的，他是，他是，呃，他是？！”Zoe几乎要哭出来了。  
“Thomas Shannon，前任驻巴西大使，9月份因为受辱辞职回国，现在是国务卿John Kerry的特别顾问。”千钧一发之际，Chris凑到了Zachary的耳边。  
“Thomas,欢迎回到文明社会。”Zachary笑得真诚，好像他真的为Thomas在巴西的遭遇感同身受。（注1）  
“谢谢，能再度呼吸美国的空气实在太好了，而且我刚回来没多久就赶上了这样的盛事……”  
Thomas离开后，Zachary向身旁的Chris投以赞许的眼光，而两位助理则长长地舒了一口气。  
“Thank you.” Zoe说。Chris笑着朝她点点头，随即又马上投入到了工作状态。可不能因为得到了Zach的赞许就松懈，不是么？  
“Zach！”一个身着白色晚礼服的熟悉身影闯进了Chris的眼帘。老天，Chris有点想躲起来。  
“Alice？！你怎么来了？”Zachary露出了今晚为数不多的几个非职业笑容。  
“惊喜么？我是来纽约休假的，前天刚到。”贴面礼后，Alice的目光落到了拼命向后退的Chris的身上。“Hi，New Zachary Boy！不认识我了么？昨晚刚见过。”  
“你们认识？”Alice熟稔的态度让Zachary疑惑地挑高了一侧的眉毛。  
“呃，是的，在PJA的派对上。”Chris解释道。  
“没错，他超有趣！而且我没想到你的手下还有人那么关心我负责的国际政经新闻！说真的，最好他可以寄点他写过的东西给我，说不定我能帮他找份更适合的活儿。”Alice甜笑道。  
“你这是当着我的面挖角？当我的助理真的那么糟糕？”Zachary半真半假地瞪了Alice一眼。  
“你知道我不是那个意思，但他这么可爱，只给你当助理太可惜了嘛！”说罢，她意有所指地朝老友挤挤眼，换来的是男人挑得更高的眉毛。

而此时，“风暴”中心的Chris则垂下头专心欣赏地上的大理石瓷砖。

只当助理太可惜……她说的不是我理解的那个意思吧？

 

注1：  
美国驻巴西大使辞职的相关新闻。有兴趣的可以戳  
http://news.ifeng.com/world/detail_2013_11/12/31179498_0.shtml  
我个人没有指巴西为不文明社会的意思，只是行文中需要让主编大人说场面话>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 长袖善舞的主编大人……好苏…………  
> 附上派派和ZQ在慈善晚会上的穿搭！  
> 先是小助理~  
>   
> 然后是主编大人~  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我更感兴趣的是一个人的头脑，而不是他的外貌——[英]毛姆

轮番来袭的寒潮让整个纽约渐染冬意，落叶枯黄的同时，街上的时髦男女们好像是嗅到了换季讯息的猎犬，纷纷赶紧褪下了早已穿腻的秋装，忙不迭用冬季新品将自己武装得堪比橱窗模特。更不必说为《Wind》工作的行业中人，Zoe甚至迫不及待地戴上了皮草帽子。当Chris质疑她的隆冬是否来得比别人更早时，她引用了Anna Wintour的话以做驳斥：“只要你想，任何时候都能穿上皮草。” 接着她还“善意”地提醒Chris与其将时间放在关心别人到底身处哪个季节上，倒不如多关心下手头上的工作。“免得忙活半天最终死于办事不力。”

没错，慈善晚会后所有人迎来的不是清闲，而是变本加厉的忙碌，尤其是Zachary。随着圣诞节与各地秋冬时装周的日益临近，他花在各式会议上的时间越来越多，穿梭于欧美大陆上空的同比飞行记录也不断刷新。可即便如此，他的严苛依然不会减少分毫，不论是各大品牌的秀场预演还是杂志的出版进程，没人可以稍有松懈。

理所当然地，Zachary的忙碌也为Zoe和Chris带来了巨大的工作量。重压之下，Zoe的感冒刚痊愈没多久便又再度感染了咽炎，咳嗽声总是不绝于耳。Zachary虽然未曾明言对Zoe身体现状的不满，但他明显地将许多原本属于Zoe的工作交给了Chris。为此，Chris有时不得不在一天之内往返于办公室和其他8、9个不同地方。

换做从前，Chris会形容自己是在“疲于奔命”，可现在，无论是穿梭于高楼林立的曼哈顿的还是出入秘而不宣的摄影棚，他都已经轻车熟路。不仅如此，无论是那些与《Wind》本就关系密切的业内人士，还是那些可能会与时尚搭上边的文艺、体育、经济等行业的精英，他也懂得如何去结交。人脉是待到用时方恨少的东西，混个脸熟不是坏事，而用Karl的话来说，他现在多少是有了一张拿得出手的“漂亮脸蛋”。

靠脸吃饭？当然不！Chris从没打算做个“漂亮朋友”（注1）。不过既然没人会拒绝这个，那么他也不必为小小利用一下这项他近来才挖掘出的优势而感到羞愧。他感谢Karl，感谢Joe，也更感谢磨砺他的顶头上司。Zach把他这个“旱鸭子”扔进泳池，为了活下来，他不得不迅速学会游泳。现在，他活下来了。在活下来的同时，他也明白了为何人们对Zach如此敬畏。既然站在行业顶端的Zach是如此难以取悦，那么如果他可以在他手下做到“出色”，还有将来什么是他做不到的呢？

现在是你必须游得比其他选手更快的时候了！他这么对自己说。

*** *** ***

没有任何事能让Zachary错过杂志封面拍摄这样重要的大事，哪怕是总统遭到暗杀也不行，所以即使他刚经历了9个小时的长途飞行——外加近3个小时的航班延误——他仍旧会去拍摄现场。来接机的Aaron正将他的行李放进后备箱，一落座，他就拨通了Zoe的电话，就她在处理这次航班问题上的糟糕表现再度表达了他的不满。他本该在上午8点前赶到拍摄现场，而不是9点才到纽约。下属战战兢兢的道歉对他来说毫无意义，零误差的工作表现才值得一提。身体原因不该成为借口，如果他的手下有任何人觉得无法负荷现在的工作，那么他们应该知道剩下的选择只有一个。

“先生，是先送您回家还是？”等到Zachary挂断电话，Aaron问。  
前者摸了摸泛红的下巴说：“不，直接去现场。”虽然头等舱有完备的洗漱用具——这让他看起来依旧无懈可击——但异常干燥的机舱环境依然使得他剃须后的下颚皮肤出现了过敏反应。在往常，他会选择先回家，但今天已经太晚了。

该死。他赌咒着给在摄影棚的助理打去电话：“拍摄进行得如何？”  
“挺顺利的。”电话那头传来Chris轻松的声音。

顺利？Zachary泛起了狐疑。今天拍摄的封面男星的经纪人是Tom Hardy，他与Karl向来不对盘。理由说来可笑，他们都是Star Trek系列的死忠，这本该是件好事，但他们在系列电影中谁是最伟大反派的问题上各持己见。Karl认为中的Khan会毫无争议地夺冠，而Tom则坚称中的Shinzon最让人印象深刻——不过人人都知道，他支持Shinzon的原因是他们俩长得颇为相似。（注2）

沉默了一会儿，Zachary追问：“……所以，Karl没和对方的经纪人吵架？”  
“嗯，没有。他们好得很。”Chris的语气十分肯定。  
“那么告诉Karl，我一个小时之内就到。”他很快就会知道，究竟发生了什么。

10点过5分，Zachary终于抵达了拍摄现场，他并没有立刻进去，支会Aaron放完行李再回来接他后，他只是悄无声息地站在棚外看着。今天设计的拍摄主题是“七宗罪”，第一套服装刚拍完，Karl和摄影师正与拍摄对象讨论下一步的场景和要求，而在不远处，他的助理正与那位出名难搞的大牌经纪人相谈甚欢。过了一会儿，他们的脑袋凑到了一处，对着Hardy手机屏幕上的不知什么有趣的东西发出了哄笑。  
见此情景，Zachary挑了挑眉走进棚内。

“Oh! Zach!”Chris第一时间捕捉到了上司的身影，并未因他的出现而收敛了笑容。随即，他小跑着离开了Hardy，快速来到了Zachary身边接过他的外套。  
棚内因“魔鬼主编”的出现瞬间变得有些严肃而紧张，对此Zachary本人早已习惯，他架着墨镜，面无表情地与工作人员们颔首，示意他们继续。接着他与迎上前来的男子寒暄道：“Tom，好久不见。”  
“哈Zach，还是老样子，嗯？”操着浓重的英国口音，男人咧了咧嘴。  
Zachary眼前的男人身材不高，信手玩弄着雷朋镜架的样子称得上玩世不恭，但听过他大名的都会知道，精明强干才是这位大牌经纪人的本色。

“看来你和Karl今天相处得不错。”检视过了拍刚完的上一组照片，Zachary指了指忙碌的Karl说。  
“嗯哼，多亏了Chris，现在我和Karl是好哥们了。”嚼着口香糖，Hardy大而化之地拍了拍Chris的胸口。  
“Chris？”Zachary的目光不着痕迹地扫过那只手，“看来你们相处得也不错。”  
“Well，他挺有头脑的！”Hardy敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“而且你不觉得他长得很像年轻时候的Brad Pitt么？不如我跟你讨个人情，把他签给我做演员，一定会是下一个万人迷！”  
挑高了眉头，Zachary瞥了一眼已经跑去替自己挂衣服的助理。“演员？你我说了都不算，不如问问当事人自己的意思。”

“Chris？”他抬高了音量，下一秒Chris就闻召而至。  
“Yes？”  
“Tom打算签你做演员。”没有看向Chris，Zachary直直望着Hardy，平淡地声音里听不出一丝波澜。  
“What？演员？Why？”Chris的脸瞬间涨红了。  
“我保证你能大红大紫，不管你日后想当记者还是什么的，演员可比那些有意思多了！”  
“不不不，我、我不行。真的，谢谢，Tom，但我真的……”不安地摆着手，显然Chris被这个突如其来的主意吓到了。  
“好吧，看来Chris还是比较喜欢现在的工作。”Zachary朝Hardy勾了勾嘴角，而后者却不怀好意地眨了眨眼:“说不定过些日子他就会改变主意。”

眼见如此，Chris在心中叫苦不迭。老天，究竟发生了什么？只不过是挂个衣服的功夫，自己怎么好像突然成了他们斗气的赌注了？  
正烦恼着，他的肚子不争气地“咕咕”叫了起来。眼神交锋中的Zachary和Hardy不约而同地向他转投了不可思议的目光。  
“呃……”Chris尴尬万分。临近中午，他真的有些饿了。  
“去隔壁街区的Veniero’s（注3）给大家买些点心，至于午餐外卖，你看着办。”好像什么都没发生过似得，Zachary如往常一般向Chris发出指令。后者明亮的蓝眼睛里顿时生动地写满了欣喜，显然Chris意识到这是Zachary给予自己的“福利”，几乎连他的脚步里都散发着愉悦之意。

大约过了半个小时，Chris回来了。“Aaron已经到了。”分发完甜品，处理完外卖，他向Zachary汇报道。后者点点头，轻声应道：“那准备走吧。”然后他与所有人道别，离开了现场。  
快步跟上Zachary的脚步，Chris赶在他的前面替他拉开了车门。  
“把我下午要穿的衣服送去办公室。”Zachary矮下身一脚跨进车门。  
“我已经让他们送过去了。”Chris答道。  
“晚上我和J.J有约，预订一家评价好的餐厅。”安然入座。  
“已经订好了，不是东南亚菜。”嗯哼，他知道Zach讨厌东南亚菜。  
“把Noah从保姆家接回来。”放下手包。  
“Noah一小时前已经在家了。”  
“让May马上派个皮肤科医生去办公室。”  
“医生已经在路上了。”Chris替Zachary关上了车门。话音刚落，Zachary摘掉了墨镜，摇下车窗，歪头审视着自己的助理。虽然他已坐在低处而Chris尚站在街沿上，但那双暗褐色的眼睛与看不出喜怒的神色让Chris又紧张了起来。  
“……我只是，只是猜你大概是过敏了。因为你……”他的助理学着他的样子摸了摸下巴，然后咬紧了下唇。一阵风卷着落叶刮过，将他柔软的金发揉作一堆,衬着他那件学院风格子连帽外套，模样格外无辜可怜。

刚才不是挺能干的么？

Zachary暗暗好笑，眼神也不由软了下来。“很好，让Zoe把钥匙给你，今晚开始由你来送小样。”

 

注：1、莫泊桑长篇小说《漂亮朋友》。男主角杜洛瓦凭借俊美的外貌换得他的社会地位。  
2、现实中Tom Hardy在ST系列电影的第十部中扮演反派角色Shinzon。  
3、纽约老字号甜品店。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：现充狗来更新了。汤甜终于出场，主编大人领地意识超级强，还没做人家男朋友就爆发男友力算什么意思XD 
> 
> 派派今天穿这样！  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那时候到了，花儿在枝头颤震，  
> 每一朵都似香炉散发着芬芳；  
> 声音和香气都在晚风中飘荡；  
> 忧郁的圆舞曲，懒洋洋的眩晕！  
> ——[法]波德莱尔《黄昏的和谐》

从Zoe手中拿过Zachary家钥匙的那一刻起，Chris陷入了一种“微醺”。那与净饮过一杯白兰地之后的感觉绝类，他的感官仿佛漂浮于葡萄的醇美、花草的芬芳以及橡木桶的敦厚中。在这种陶然之下，本就爱笑的他已无法收敛住对旁人来说难以抵御的阳光笑容，虽然那看上去其实有点傻。  
“Stop，Chris！别再‘那样’笑了！简直像个白痴！”在“那样”上咬出重音，Zoe痛苦地捂住了半张脸，配合她因咽炎而沙哑的嗓音，显得尤为无力。  
“Sorry，Zoe.”Chris用力拍了拍自己的脸，“我只是觉得终于等到这天了——说明我不是个变态。而且你知道么，他对我说‘很好’，这是不是棒呆了？！”说完，他又露出了傻笑。  
狠狠用眼神剜了Chris一刀，Zoe放弃似得揉了揉突突直跳的额角。“听着，事情并不是那么简单，你最好能把我接下来说的每一句话刻在你的脑门上！”  
“Oh，OK.”Chris赶忙翻出他随身的记事本。

“小样会在每天晚上10点到10点半之间印好，你必须等到它完成，然后把它和Zach的干洗完的衣物一起送去他在市中心的住处——Aaron会载你去——你开门进去，记着，你不能和任何人说话，无论看到什么、听到什么，你都得把自己当作透明的、隐形的——除非Zach叫你。你的活动范围只有在一楼的门廊，其他地方一概不能接近——除非——”  
“Zach叫我。”截断Zoe的话头，Chris说。  
“没错。”点了点头，她继续道：“你穿过玄关，把干洗衣物挂在楼梯对面的衣柜里，然后把小样放在有花的边桌上。这才算大功告成。明白了？”  
“当然！”Chris自信满满地合上了他的小本子。  
“千万保管好钥匙！还有，别忘了锁门！”  
“Zoe，操心太多会老得快哦。”Chris冲他爱担心的前辈撇了撇嘴。  
“……去死！”

*** *** ***

当Chris真正站在Zachary位于上东区的家门口，刚拿到钥匙时的全然兴奋虽然并未褪去，但与此同时，伴随着他无法忽视的“咚咚”心跳声，紧张与慌乱不请自来。拿着钥匙的手有些哆嗦，他深深吸了一口气：Come on，Chris！冷静！这又不是蓝胡子（注1）的禁忌房间！  
“咔嗒”。门，开了。而直到这时他才发现扭动门把手的手心里早已是潮乎乎的一片。随手往价值不菲的外套上抹了抹，Chris迅速闪进了门。  
“Woo……”华丽的水晶吊顶首先吸引了他的注意，先锋艺术家的装饰画作悬挂在左手边小桌的正对面，而在他的右手边则是通往Zachary私人空间的长长的旋转扶梯。谨遵Zoe的“教诲”，Chris不敢多做张望，他放轻了脚步穿过玄关，边桌上的蝴蝶兰开得正好，他将“圣经”安放妥当，可手里的那堆衣服却让他犯了难。  
Zoe交代要“把干洗衣物挂在楼梯对面的衣柜里”，可扶梯对面有两间紧邻的衣柜，他究竟应该把衣服挂进哪一间？  
眨着大眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇，Chris觉得这简直称得上是职业生涯大危机——他可不想第一次来Zach家就出错！

正当Chris钻研于这道又50%几率答对，又有50%几率答错的概率题时，脚踝边传来了一个毛茸茸的温热触感——  
“Hey，Noah？！好久不见。” 他惊喜地看着脚边那个熟悉的小小身影。自从Chris承担起了原本属于Zoe的大多工作之后，定期上宠物美容院接送Noah的工作落到了Zoe的身上，因此他已经有一段时间没见到这位活泼的小家伙了。捧着衣服的他空不出手来，也没法弯下腰，于是他抬起鞋尖轻轻磨蹭了两下Noah的下巴，这让它满意地眯起了眼睛，还发出了小小的“呼呼”声。  
Noah享受的模样让Chris忍俊不禁，他朝它比了比手里的衣服，又指了指那两扇衣柜的门，压低了嗓门问：“你说选哪个？” 虽然Zoe交代过不能和任何人说话，但Noah不能算是“人”吧。  
好像是听懂了Chris的话，Noah“呜”了一声，抖了抖身上的毛，迈开了步子。它抽动着鼻尖嗅了又嗅，不一会儿，它在其中一个衣柜边停下，灰白色的小爪子朝厚实的门板上一按。  
“这个？”Chris有些惊讶。  
“呜~~”Noah歪了歪脑袋。  
“好吧，听你的。”他打开了衣柜的门，门内的陈列证明Noah的选择再正确不过了。“哈！你真是个天才！”将衣物安置妥当，Chris蹲下身挠了挠Noah的后脑勺，换来它兴奋的汪汪声。  
“嘘——”Chris冲Noah竖起了一根食指，“小声点。”但欢脱的狗狗显然并没有低调的意思，它吐着舌头奋力摇晃着尾巴，绕着Chris转起了圈，这让他颇为无奈：“嘘——嘘——谢谢你Noah，但我真得走了，或许改天我能陪你玩?”  
“唬——”Noah有些不乐意。  
“……那么抱一下再走？”  
“呜~~”  
好像这个可行。暗暗舒了口气，Chris张开双臂准备Noah的热情，但他万万没想到，Zach出现了。

*** *** ***

“Noah？你在闹什么？”听到Noah不寻常的动静，Zachary特意下楼一探究竟，可无论如何他都不会想到会是眼前这么一番景象。自己那只算得上内向的爱犬竟然两爪搭在自己助理的膝盖上，一副兴奋的模样。  
听到召唤，Noah呼哧呼哧跑到自己身边，而第一次来到他家的Chris则有些手足无措。Zachary看着他“噌”地站了起来，刚还十分放松的身板瞬间绷得死紧。  
“呃，晚上好，Zach。呃，我——”Chris语无伦次又结结巴巴，耳尖红得几乎能滴出血来，活像做了坏事被老师抓到的学生。他忐忑着，不知和Noah的亲昵是否也算犯了上司的禁忌。  
“书呢？”抱起Noah，Zachary问。  
“噢，在这儿。” Chris赶忙将书递到他的手中。在Zachary的示意下，他跟着他来到门廊与客厅交界处。前者在深红色的转角沙发里坐下来，随手把Noah赶去了客厅。“催一下Mash，让他尽快把今天的照片发过来。”翻着小样，他说。  
“OK。”眼见Zachary没有责问他与Noah嬉闹的意思，Chris松了口气，开始偷偷观察起了眼前的男人。

简单的白色衬衫和黑色九分裤，搭配深色系薄款拼接针织开衫，是与正式场合截然不同的居家休闲装扮；招牌式的背头在一天的忙碌之后也终于脱离了发胶的掌控，从刘海处散漫地垂下几缕，而他因意大利血统所带来的张扬外貌也似乎在暖光的映衬下柔和了下来，散发出一种慵懒的味道。这一切或多或少地削减了他平日里凌厉的气势。最后，Chris的目光落在了Zachary的下巴上，白天的过敏症状在医生处理下逐渐平复，只留下了淡红色的小片印记，而那上面已经生出了新生的胡渣。

看来明天就能能恢复了。

盯着那片红，Chris有些走神。  
“你觉得Tom Hardy怎么样？”  
“嗯？”Zachary突如其来的提问让Chris愣了一下，迟疑着回答道：“我刚认识他，只感觉他……看似凡事心不在焉，但很有头脑，也很有原则……”  
Zachary抬起眼端详了他一会儿，说：“他人很不错，有城府，也有人脉……你还这么年轻，该多结交些像他这样的人，对自己有好处。”  
对着那双巧克力色的眼睛，一时间，Chris竟说不出话来，只能别开眼，微微点了下头。然后是久久的沉默，但这沉默不是苍白的令人窒息的真空，相反地，翻动书页的沙沙声让它像是一条被柔和所充盈的涓流，舒缓、轻柔……  
他们就这么一语不发，直到落地钟发出11声响。  
“……如果没别的事……我先走了。”Chris悄声说。摆摆手，Zachary应许了，但当他快走到门口时，Zachary出声叫住了他。  
“所以你是怎么办到的。”他一边问，一边在小样上圈圈画画。  
“嗯？”Chris有些不明就里。  
“Karl和Hardy。”Zachary转过头。  
“哦那个……”明白过来的Chris有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“我只是让他们选出最不喜欢的一集Star Trek电影。结果他们都选了最新的那集，你知道，大多Trekkie都不喜欢那个。我只是赌了一把。”  
他又露出了那种Zachary近来再熟悉不过的笑容。不知何时起，他用隐形眼镜代替了厚重的框架眼镜，那饱和的浓郁蓝色让Zachary想起了洛杉矶Santa Monica（注2）的碧海与明媚。

“那么，晚安。”伴着再度的道别，蓝眼睛的主人合上门离开了。不知过了多久，Zachary终于合上了那本已经贴满便条的小样，而Noah也在不知何时窝到了Zachary的腿边。  
“你有点喜欢他，是么？”  
回应他的，只有舔着他掌心的那条舌头。

 

注：  
1、格林童话《蓝胡子》的男主人公，他有一间秘密的房间，里面是他杀死的历任妻子的尸体……（所以这到底哪里是童话啦！格林童话太可怕了！）  
2、Santa Monica是洛杉矶最著名的海滩。

 

附上主编大人的居家打扮  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多亏，因为，然而，尽管。  
> 会发生什么事情，如果不是一只手，一只脚，  
> 一步之隔，一发之差，  
> 凑巧刚好。
> 
> 所以你在这儿？千钧一发后余悸犹存？  
> 网子上有个小孔，你自中间穿过？  
> 我惊异不已，说不出话来。  
> 你听，  
> 你的心在我体内跳得多快呀。
> 
> ——[波兰] 辛波斯卡《可能》

为Zachary Quinto工作，从来不乏“惊喜”——如果你把他各种突如其来的合理或不合理的要求称之为惊喜的话。当然，对于被夸奖过“很好”的New Zachary Boy Chris Pine来说，这些“惊喜”基本上已经成为了生活中最寻常的一部分——既然他又没可能拒绝Zachary的任何要求。  
“Zach要把PJA的预演提前到12点，所有人一个小时内出发。”  
“Gosh……他说了为什么吗？”从Chris口中得知这一消息的Karl发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
“当然！”Chris的脸上挂着一脸真诚，“他详细解释了为何他会做出这一决定，我们还在他的办公室玩了拼字游戏，三局两胜，他输我赢。对了，他还让我叫他Captain。”  
眼前人信口开河的模样让Karl的嘴角抽了抽，他卷起手里的文件作势要打。“……揍你噢臭小子，学会绕着弯讽刺我啦！”  
吐了吐舌头，Chris觉得自己挺无辜的：“那是Zach啊，你懂的。”  
“得了吧，你现在不是挺享受绕着他打转的感觉么？就像一只绕着主人求抱抱的金毛。汪汪！”学了两声犬吠，Karl嘟嘟囔囔。  
“嘿，我以为能让他满意是件好事？”Karl的话让Chris有些不乐意，“你应该比我更清楚这一点。”  
叹了口气，Karl揉了揉发胀的眉心：“抱歉，我只是……随便说说……你知道，离时装周只有不到一个月了。”  
“我明白，大家都不好过。”Chris深有同感地点了点头。  
“想想可怜的Charlie，因为Zach不满意，只得推翻这季所有的设计。”Karl摊了摊手，与Chris相视一笑：“所以，但愿等会儿Patrick能有好运。”

不过上帝似乎并没有听到他们的祈祷。当Chris陪同Zach抵达预演现场时，先行抵达的Karl正与Patrick神色凝重地讨论着什么，而本该是Zachary一到即可进行的预演也没有立刻开始的意思。  
“怎么回事？”蹙起眉头，Zachary掩藏在墨镜之后的目光依旧有着难以言喻的威慑力。  
“Sorry，Zach，出了些问题。” Patrick不安地搓着手，浅蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，“一名模特突然食物中毒，我们没有足够的时间找到替代者……”  
“如果这不是预演，而是时装周上的正式走秀，你就打算告诉所有来宾‘你们白来了’？”制止了Chris想要取下他披在肩上的CANALI大衣的动作，Zachary脱下的皮手套，言语间充斥着风雨欲来的味道。  
“不！”Patrick急忙道， “事实上，我想借用一下Chris！”  
“我？！”Chris的惊叫脱口而出，而Zachary投来的冷冷一瞥又让他立刻乖乖噤声。  
“继续。”Zachary抬了抬手让Patrick继续未完的话。  
“是这样，虽然身高上还差了点，但他的身形和我的要求相似……所以……能不能让他临时充当一下今天预演的模特？”放缓了语调，Patrick小心观察着Zachary的反应，一旁的Karl也暗暗为其捏了一把冷汗。  
听过Patrick的提议，Zachary摘下墨镜，面无表情地“扫描”着身旁一脸茫然的助理。微寒的天气让他穿上了黑色的高领衫，浅灰色的格纹羊毛西装外套和卷边修身牛仔裤搭配，正式中又不失轻松，红褐色的布洛克皮鞋则调和了整体的色调；以他的年纪与身份而言，是恰如其分的出色装扮。  
Zachary凌厉的目光让Chris和Patrick双双咽了下口水，但他并没有要移开视线的意思。“Well……”他紧紧盯着Chris变得有些僵硬的脸，低沉的嗓音中褪去之前的不耐，“去吧。”  
说完，Zachary“哗”得抖了抖大衣的下摆，落座于身后那张出自英国设计师Tom Dixon之手的双人沙发上。  
上帝啊！Chris听到的是自己内心的惨叫。

*** *** ***

“为什么要我穿这个？”瞪大了双眼，Chris对着Patrick交到自己手里的那套“装备”大呼小叫，更衣室的其他男模们应声向他投来了或好奇或探究的目光。  
“看什么？做自己的事！” 在那群模特面前，Patrick身上有着Chris从未见过的威势。赶走了那些八卦人群后，他将他拉到一边轻声道，“因为我觉得你合适！”  
“合适？我？我都怀疑自己是不是能穿上。”  
“别找借口，我打赌，离我上一次见你，你的尺寸小了一个码。Karl也跟我保证，你穿得上。况且你想违抗Zach的命令么？快去快去！” Patrick连哄带骗地将Chris推进了小隔间，毕竟他还不能适应模特们在后台公然扒光的景象。  
几分钟后，小隔间的门后传来了Chris微弱的声音：“嘿Patrick……”  
“怎么了？需要人帮你么？”毕竟皮裤穿起来没那么容易。  
“不……我已经穿上了……”  
“那就出来啊！”  
“但是……”  
“但是什么？快点吧Chris，Zach还等着开始呢——上帝！他竟然答应等一下！”Patrick急坏了。  
不情不愿地，门，打开了。  
Chris慢吞吞地“爬”了出来。脸上还泛着奇异的红。  
“……我说，这真的、真的太……奇怪了……”他嘟囔着，双手用力把上身的毛衣下摆往下拽，似乎想要遮掩些什么。  
“别拽！”Patrick“啪”地拍掉了他的手，让Chris在原地转了个圈。“太棒了……太棒了！你看！我就知道你是最佳人选！” 将Chris拉到镜子前，Patrick兴奋地两眼放光。  
Chris当然知道自己现在看起来什么样——  
翻毛领浅米色短夹克，带金属色泽的黑色紧身皮裤，黑色羊皮短靴……该死的他一点不觉得这能称得上棒！  
“嘿，放松点！你知道你看起来有多赞么？”注意到Chris•临时模特•Pine的拘谨，Patrick出言安抚。“我就知道你能显得出这件皮裤的优势！”   
优势？好吧，其实这的确挺赞的，但是那条皮裤裹得他死紧！紧到他大概蹲不下身！见鬼，他从来不知道自己的臀部看起来那么得……  
“好了，别再对着镜子独自欣赏自己的翘臀啦！等下让大家一起看嘛！” Patrick还在火上浇油地揶揄。  
“才不要——”

*** *** ***

在Zachary的耐心耗尽之前，Patrick的预演终于开始，这一季他的设计强调的是金属与不同材质的皮革之前的碰撞。展示已过大半，Zachary依然维持着单手撑着下颚的动作在沙发上端坐。然而下一刻，Chris的出现打破了他蜡像般巍然不动的静默。  
“我希望重新引入……” Patrick简明扼要地阐述着对这款服装的设计构想，但Zachary全部的注意力都被自己那个眼神飘忽不定，显然并不能适应新身份的小助理所吸引。他并非第一次意识到Chris已经不再是之前的丑小鸭，但那充其量也不过是外貌上的赏心悦目和工作能力上的优秀，但现在，这身打扮的他，纯真中有着致命的吸引力——  
Yes……舒展的小腿曲线在皮靴的修饰下更显修长；往上，大腿部位稍嫌肉感，但却将皮裤所需的紧实质感表露无遗；再往上……  
Zachary觉得喉咙有些发干，他浅饮了一口手边的苏打水。与此同时，Patrick推着Chris的肩将他转过去背对众人。Patrick的手隔空在Chris的腰背滑动，详细展示着这处的设计细节。随着他的手部动作，Zachary的视线继续游曳，继而不由自主地落在了腰以下的部位——  
不知是皮裤的包裹显得Chris的臀部格外挺翘，还是Chris的臀部让皮裤的这一部位变得格外饱满。视觉上的直白冲击在Zachary的脑部刷过如浪般猛烈却不会错认的欲望。瞳孔放大，心率加快，鼻翼微张，呼吸加速都不过是附加效应……  
FUCK！  
Zachary忍不住在心底骂了句脏话。性吸引？对自己的助理？  
在对自己发出冷笑之前，胯部微妙的生理变化迫得Zachary不得不换了个坐姿，末了，他取过原本放在腿边的GIVENCHY手拿包，挪到了两腿之间掩住。那只印花鲜艳的包，此刻就好像是对他的最大讽刺，毕竟，他当下的心情可比这上面的印花来得更精彩。

不多时，预演结束。无可否认，Patrick这季的作品异常精彩，Zachary已经在心中为他打了高分。在与Karl短暂交换过意见之后，他起身离去，浩浩荡荡的大队人马跟在身后，但他的助理却迟迟不见踪影。  
“他人呢？”半开着车门，Zachary问。  
“应该还在更衣室？”Karl猜测。  
话音刚落，Chris急匆匆地赶了过来。“Sorry，Zach，I'm late. ”他钻进车内坐在Zachary身侧的位子，嘟着嘴抱怨：“那衣服太麻——”   
“回办公室。”Zachary打断了他。Chris为此缩了缩脖子，他敏锐地捕捉到了上司的不快，于是立刻紧紧闭上了嘴。  
汽车发动，Zachary隔着墨镜用余光打量着身边安静下来的年轻男子。光洁的额头上挂着细密的汗珠，血色染上那轮廓漂亮的颧骨，丰润的嘴唇也比往常添了一份艳色。这一切显然都是由于适才的小跑。  
Zachary的思绪飘回Chris未完的那句话。那麻烦的衣服。当然，他当然知道脱掉紧身皮裤是一件多烦心的事，哪怕是些许的汗湿都会成倍地增加脱掉它的难度，就好像现在，要是Chris现在穿着那条皮裤，要脱掉它定然会耗费他——  
Damn it!  
Zachary已经听到了自己血液中流窜的嚎叫，他太久没有和任何人发生过关系。  
所以我才想要他。

不过他会解决这个的。

“把明早的瑜伽课程取消。”他没有看Chris的眼睛。

没错，他会解决的。马上。

*** *** ***

晚上11点过5分， Chris到达Zachary的家中。数码印刷机的突发故障使得他比往常晚了一会儿。打开门的一瞬间，Noah就冲到了他的脚边，毫不客气地扯着他的裤腿。  
把小样和干洗衣物放好之后，Chris蹲下身笑着捏了捏不断发出“呼哧”声的Noah的后脖子。在Zachary的默许之下，现在Chris每晚都会和它玩上一会儿。  
“嘿嘿嘿，伙计，你今天可不太友好啊？”在Noah第三次躲开他的抚摸之后，Chris支起了身子，作势要走。没想到他的动作激起了Noah更强烈的反应，它跳了起来，叼走了Chris松松握在手里的手套，然后飞也似的蹿上了楼。  
Oh God！  
Chris挣扎了一会儿，在“把个人物品留在Zach家中”和“在他发现之前找回来”之间选择了后者，于是他大着胆子追了上去。

“Noah——？”他轻手轻脚。  
“Noah——？”他低声慢语。

Chris攀着旋转扶梯的扶手慢慢爬了大半层，依然没有Noah的踪迹，只有通明的灯火与高级音响的浅吟低唱证明这里还有其他人的存在。离二楼不过几步之遥，他不敢再喊，只得矮着身子，更加小心地张望。  
突然，从二楼的深处传来了脚步声。  
Chris警觉得侧耳。  
似乎不止一个人。  
Chris的心咚咚作响，而夹杂在脚步声中的陌生男子的暧昧低声更让他浑身发冷。  
那脚步声越发近了，Chris知道自己应该快走，但此刻他的双腿却动弹不得。  
衣物的摩擦声，唇齿之间的喘息声随之而来。然后有什么划过空中落在了他面前的地板上——是Zach的皮带，他认得！  
他们离得更近了，Zach背对着他，而他怀里那个浅褐色头发的人——是Patrick这季的开场模特？！（注）他今天刚在更衣室见过！   
上帝！  
过速的心跳让Chris的脑袋阵阵发晕。  
走！走！  
Chris勉强撑着身子后退，但虚浮的步子却让他险些一脚踏空。  
“啊——！”紧紧拽住扶手，无法克制的短促惊叫。

“谁？！”

完了——

惊恐地对上Zachary那双混合着情欲和怒意的双眸。Chris知道，他完了。

—TBC—

注：开场模特和闭场模特是一场秀中设计师最青眼有加的模特。一个开场一个闭幕，相比这场秀里的其他模特，他们受到的关注必然是最多的（酬劳也高）。虽然决定开闭场模特主要还是看设计师自己的喜好，但是模特自身的走红程度和人脉关系也会起到很大的作用。（呃，讲难听点，也有人是靠裙带关系，如果能傍上设计师或者人人想要讨好的圈内大佬……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 有话好好说！打人别打脸！！！要打打主编，别打本作者！！！  
> 总之就是禁欲好久的主编大人突然发觉自己对小助理很有兴趣，但不肯吃窝边草的他觉得自己找个人睡一下就不会对小助理的漂亮屁屁有感觉了=。=  
> 结果主编的宝贝狗儿子不买账，搞出幺蛾子让小助理目击了他……  
> 其实主编还没有和小模特怎么样，小助理就出现了嘛……而且主编单身嘛……想找谁都是自由嘛……等他和小助理凑做对就不会再拈花惹草了嘛~！  
> ps，虽然停在这个微妙的地方有点不厚道，但是鉴于我要出门旅游了，所以停更两周。  
> 最后  
> 小助理：  
>   
> 主编：  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 认识自然、灵魂、上帝、爱——这只能通过心灵,而不是依靠智慧。
> 
> ——[俄] 陀思妥耶夫斯基

Chapter 12

 

落荒而逃。

Chris找不到更恰当的词句来描述自己的遭遇。Zach目光中的怒火几乎要把他的脸烧穿，可他却连半句话都说不出，只恨不能即刻化作空气消失在Zach的面前。

惊恐、慌乱、羞耻、尴尬、忐忑、懊恼……种种情绪以极致的姿态在刹那间席卷而来，混合着一丝连他自己都说不上来的别样滋味，将嗓子淹得发涩，好似喝下了大一杯调坏了的鸡尾酒。

大脑已派不上用场，只余下应激本能的催动，上一秒还僵硬地害他差点失足跌落的双腿这一刻竟然有力地像是为田径赛场而生。他打赌，即便是高中在棒球队时他都没跑得那么快过。

最终，一辆猛然出现在拐角的疾驶自行车打断了这场足有两个街区的远距离奔袭。

在路人的惊诧、尖利的自行车铃声和沉重的撞击之下，Chris应声而倒。一辆轻便自行车虽不至于让他摔个四仰八叉，但侧翻在地的样子也实在称不上优雅迷人。

“咝——”虽然已经痛得呲起了嘴角，Chris还是选择在对方发作前先道歉。“对不起。”他晃了晃还晕晕乎乎的脑袋，金色的短发被甩得朝好几个方向炸开。或许是这副迷途大型犬般的模样让人不忍发作，骑车人只是嘟囔了几句“搞什么”便离开了。

Chris维持着之前的姿势一动不动，直到有路人上前询问他是否受伤需要送医时才试图勉力撑起身子，然后他在后知后觉的剧痛中对着自己扭曲成诡异角度的左手小指端详了半天——他好像的确需要就医。

 

*** *** ***

 

“什么——？你被一辆自行车撞倒，然后小指骨折？你简直是个天才！”Chris使用的免提状态让Karl的大嗓门的存在感极速上升，为了不吸引更多急诊室医护人员的责备目光，Chris不得不用那只还完好的右手掩住了手机的话筒。

“Karl，你能不能小声点儿？”Chris苦着脸。

“我为什么要小声！？我只是来和你确认Zach明天的行程，结果你却给我这么一个‘惊喜’！？所以你TMD现在在哪儿？”音量依旧不减，Karl压根没打算采纳他的意见。

“医院啊……”

“……#%@*^!我当然知道是医院！！！我是说哪家医院！！！用你那只没断的手把地址发到我的手机上！！！乖乖待着！我现在就过来！！！”

“我哪只手都没断……断的只是手指……”盯着已经显示通话结束的手机屏幕，Chris委屈地默默吐槽。

大约过了半个小时，浑身上下散发出保姆气场的Karl风尘仆仆地出现在了刚给手指打上石膏的Chris面前。

“你到底是怎么搞的？怎么会被自行车撞成这样？不光摔断了手指头，连OVADIA & SONS的羊毛西装都毁了！”

“呃，因为我跑得太快，冲击力，你懂的。”

“你？夜里？在送完小样后？跑步？” Karl一脸匪夷所思。

“……简单来说，你的理解一点儿也没错……”Chris没有看他。

“……你小子……别是在Zach家惹什么祸了吧？”Karl小心翼翼地问。

闻言，Chris抬头瞅了瞅Karl，在对方能捕捉到他的双眼之前飞快地别开了头。这让Karl当即暴跳了起来：“靠！被我猜对了！！”

“安静！——”短发的护士瞪了他们一眼，Karl立刻抱歉地哈了下腰，不过他旋即压低了嗓子逼问：“你TMD到底干了什么——”

“我和往常一样陪Noah玩了一会儿没想到它把我的手套叼上楼跑了我追上去结果撞见了Zach和Patrick的开场模特Samuel抱在一起。”在自暴自弃中，Chris索性一口气交代了他干的好事。

“WHAT！！！！！！”

在Karl能拧下Chris的脑袋之前，他们被双双请出了医院。

 

*** *** ***

 

“见鬼的，你不光擅自上了楼，还撞见Zach在和别人睡！？”

“他们……他们还没睡呢……”嘟着嘴，Chris不情不愿地坐在医院外的花坛边，右手托腮看着Karl来来回回地踱着步子。

“这、根、本、没、区、别！”Karl冲着Chris大吼，这让后者压抑许久的情绪猛然间爆发了出来——

“嘿！这都怪我么？明知道我会去他家，他为什么还要带人回去？而且他竟然睡开场模特？这种交易就不恶心么！？”

“闭嘴，Chris！”Karl愤怒地往Chris的后脑勺上来了一下。“你是摔坏脑子了么？你有什么证据证明他和Samuel是肉体交易？即便是，Zach目前是单身，只要他愿意，你有什么权利去指责？你不过是一个小小的助理，他带谁回家需要经过你——”突然，Karl哽住了，他瞠大了眼睛紧紧盯住Chris因忿忿而涨红的脸——“等等——你在吃醋？你……喜欢上……Zach了？”

“我没有！”Chris矢口否认。

“少废话！妈的我早该注意到的，你接他电话的样子就像是恋爱中的蠢货！”Karl使劲捏了捏自己的眉心。

“我说了，我没有！！！”Chris激动比划着的双手挥到了身后花坛的灌木上，误伤了上着石膏的指头，“——Shit！”

“嘿，没事吧？”见状，前一刻还暴跳如雷的Karl又像个老妈子似得紧张了起来。

皱了皱鼻子，Chris摇摇头算是回应。他低着头默数掌心里的纹路，但那些细密的线条就好像一把乱麻，把他的大脑搅得发涨。

“……Karl，我该怎么办？”Chris闷闷地问。

“如果你是说不想因为今晚的事被Zach辞退，那我建议你现在回家好好睡一觉，明早把自己打扮得乖巧迷人——Zach很吃这一套——当然，你还要夹起尾巴做人，满足他的‘一切’要求！”Karl在“一切”上加了重音，“这些对如今的你而言称不上是什么天大的难事，但如果你是指你喜欢上他了……”Karl停了下来，他一言不发，只是沉默地望着面前的耷拉着脑袋的青年，直到这个可怜人自己开口。

“……我没有。”重复着同样的话，Chris的声音有些发颤。他打了个哆嗦，用力在大腿上搓了搓掌心。寒冷，永远是纽约冬季黑夜的主旋律。

无声地叹了口气，Karl故作轻松地抖了抖肩：“好啦！这玩意儿用脑子想可想不出个所以然。既然你说没有，那就赶快滚回家！冻得我耳朵都疼了！”说完，他伸手招呼了一辆出租车，把Chris送进了后座。

“打起精神来，无论如何，你得先保住饭碗。”安抚地拍拍Chris的肩膀，Karl关上了车门。

点点头，Chris努力想在僵硬的脸上挤出一个笑容，但他失败了。

“明天见。”

“明天见。”

 

与Karl道别后，独自坐在出租车后排的Chris报上了住址，他一路无话，但不断回响在耳边的话像是拳头般重重砸在他的心口，和左手小指一齐作痛。

 

“你……喜欢上……Zach了？”

 

不！他没有！不——他不能——他……不配……

 

糟糕透顶。

他注视着反射在车窗上的那张脸——苍白、惨然。

逃离Zach家中时哽在喉头的那股不知名的涩意现在也有了答案。

从什么时候起，他的厌烦成为了崇拜？又是从什么时候起，他的崇拜竟变作了倾慕？

Chris，你简直糟糕透顶。

他放任自己沉入了无边的暗夜之中。最终，那魂不守舍，如同行尸走肉般的样子连出租车司机也看不下去，忍不住在他下车时开口安慰道：“嘿，伙计，失恋了？”

“不……比失恋糟多了……”Chris木然回答。

见Chris想反驳，司机立刻自顾自地接下话茬：“别想否认，开了那么多年出租，我什么不知道？想开点，一切都会好的。”说完，他把钱收进兜里，隔着车窗向已经下车的Chris挥了挥手：“谢谢你的小费！祝你好运！”

好运？我最指望不上的就是这个。

在几乎绝望的心情中，懒得更衣洗漱的Chris直接把自己重重扔在了沙发上……

 

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 现充狗现在都不敢承诺更新时间了>


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摆脱诱惑的唯一方法就是向它屈服。  
>  ——[英]王尔德

醒来的那一刻，Chris几乎想把自己杀了——他浑身上下都散发着宿醉般的酸臭味，还胡子拉碴。很显然，要是他敢就这样去上班，那他连一丝一毫获得Zach法外开恩的机会都不可能有。  
离上班时间还有一个半小时，但这并不意味着Chris时间充裕——考虑到纽约糟糕的交通状况，他还剩下40分钟；不吃早餐能省下8分钟，但Zach的星巴克不能省，于是他现在只剩下34分钟了！  
跳起来直冲浴室，由于手部的伤势，Chris花了将近20分钟才在洗发水、沐浴露、剃须刀和牙膏的作用下恢复到了整洁的状态，但这显然还不够，在几个月前还被他嗤之以鼻的小瓶喷雾——香水——在这个时候当仁不让地被委以重任，那神奇的液体成功让他升级为气味怡人的文明人。  
走出浴室，Chris把衣服团做一堆，抱着它们走进阳台，随后将这坨东西扔进了洗衣机。接着，推了推鼻梁上的近视眼镜，他瞥了眼手机，现在他还有14分钟。这些时间足够他把自己捣鼓成Karl所说的那样“乖巧迷人”。好吧，他承认，事实并非如此——“乖巧”不难，但“迷人”的确是个挑战。他真的没有信心在Zach的面前做到“迷人”。  
那可是Zachary Quinto！！！让他迷恋上谁，简直是不可能完成的任务！毕竟我可没有Tom Cruise那样的脸和运气——况且，我没打算让Zach迷上我对吧——不过要是这真的发生了，那也不坏，总比一场单相思来得强，而且我和Noah处得还挺——  
Stop，Chris！像是要斩断自己像脱缰野马般跃进的思路，Chris猛地关上洗衣机舱门。现在还想什么有的没的？！工作！首先要保住的是工作！  
揉了揉自己的脸，Chris把操作界面按得“哔哔”作响。“哗”——洗衣机开始自动入水，急速而大量的水流涌入使得洗衣液泛起了白色的泡沫；随着水位的不断上升，那些泡沫也逐渐变得绵密而丰沛，最终将最上层的灰色织物淹没。  
等等，灰色？Chris眨了眨眼。Fuck！我把OVADIA & SONS扔进洗衣机了！！？？  
哀嚎着把那件价值不菲的外套从洗衣机里捞出来，羊毛织物所呈现出的被浸润的惨烈状态让Chris很确定自己必须和它说再见了。不过他可没什么时间去向它致以沉痛的哀悼，匆忙换上隐形眼镜，紧迫感推着他必须在短时间内从混乱不堪的卧室里找到足以让他变得“乖巧迷人”的搭配。  
最能凸显他瞳色的蓝显然是第一选择。  
浅蓝色衬衫、北欧风圆领毛衣、灰蓝色九分修身裤、深蓝色西装外叠穿同色系牛角连帽外套。包……不需要高调，简洁的蓝色拼皮帆布拎包即可，最后是灰色流苏翻毛山羊皮鞋。  
唔……最好再来一副红棕色的复古框架。啊，还有头发！  
对着玄关处的落地镜，Chris朝小置物柜上的摩洛哥发油伸出了手。可就在几秒钟之后他就为这个决定后悔不已。急于出门的他手上幅度过大，被过量倾倒出来的金色发油脱离了掌心的拘束，径直滴落到了他的鞋上。  
完了！我的LORO PIANA！！

*** *** ***

拖着沉重的脚步，Chris垂头丧气地端着Zachary的那四杯能烫死人的星巴克来到办公室。  
“早上好，你看起来糟透了。”在毫不客气地对Chris做出评价的同时，Zoe还不忘八卦，“我听说你昨晚手指骨折了？”  
“是啊，不止如此。”尴尬地笑了笑，Chris毫不掩饰自己的糟糕情绪，“先是OVADIA & SONS，然后是LORO PIANA，在出门前的短短几分钟里，我毁掉了我衣橱里两件合计上千美金的东西。”  
更别提昨晚上打断了Zach的好事外加发现自己对上司的抱有不该有的男女，哦不，男男之情。  
“听起来是挺惨的。”指了指Chris眼底深重的眼圈，Zoe从手边的的化妆包里取出一支遮瑕笔，“要不要？”她问。  
面对Zoe手中闪闪发亮的金色管状物，Chris头皮发麻地表示敬谢不敏。  
“好吧。”耸耸肩，Zoe放下手里的东西好心提醒：“但愿你不会因为这张搓脸而受训，他今天气压特、别、低。”显然，她对昨晚的事一无所知。  
Chris刚想转移话题装模做样地询问Zach心情不佳的原因，就听到了大魔王阴沉的召唤。  
“我的咖啡呢——”  
Chris赶紧迈着大步滚了进去。  
办公桌另一边的男人埋首于案头，标志性的背头依旧打理地一丝不苟，灵巧的手指翻动着面前的书页，迅速地在上面做着标记。一切按部就班，丝毫看不出与往日有何不同。  
这莫非是暴风雨前的宁静？  
“Zach……昨晚的事，我……”将咖啡摆好，Chris战战兢兢地开口。  
“我要最新一季的《Sherlock》剧集。”没有抬头的Zachary语气平淡。  
“OK,OK,我现在就去买。”上帝保佑，他竟然没提什么苛刻的要求！Chris笑容可掬地在心里比了个Yeah。  
“买？”放下手中的Montblanc（注1），Zachary支着太阳穴的食指上，装饰性的铂金戒指闪烁着凌厉的冷光，“昨晚的那一跤是把你的脑子一起摔坏了么？”他已经许久没有对Chris这般毒舌了。  
“我、应该没有……吧……”  
“目前已播出的所有《Sherlock》剧集的蓝光碟我都有，但我想知道下一季的剧情。”  
Zachary一脸理所当然，Chris却觉得自己好像坐在了一座随时会喷发的火山口：“你要还没有播出的下一季？”  
“我们与那么多的出版社和电视台打交道，这应该不是难事，对吧？而且你不是什么都办得到么？”他甚至对Chris露出了一个小小的笑容，这让金发的青年不寒而栗。  
但显然，对于今天的Zachary来说，Chris的悲惨是他快慰的一大来源，因为他的要求不止如此——  
“我下午四点会去机场飞拉斯维加斯见Joe，所以片子最晚要在三点前拿到。”  
“Of course.”倒吸一口气。  
“半小时之内我要看到一只烤全鸭。”  
“No problem!”Chris急不可待地转身逃离了Zachary的视线。

“Gosh！他一定是故意的！就算我能打给Steven Moffat，他也不可能把片子给我！！！客家山（注2）还有一个小时才开门，我要去哪里给他找烤鸭？！”  
听着助理在门外的抱怨，坐在办公桌前的男人仍是面若冰霜。他当然是故意的，下一季的《Sherlock》要在次年1月1日才会在英国公开播出，BBC方面对它的保密程度更是史无前例，正因如此，Chris拿到它的可能性几乎为零。  
昨晚Chris逃走后，盛怒之下的他马上将不知所措的Samuel也赶了出去。被一个助理（还是自己有性趣的助理）撞见那种事，任谁都不会坦然。恼羞成怒这个词已经很久没有出现在Zachary的字典里了，但Chris Pine偏偏就有本事把它加回来，所以Zachary才不管Chris现在看起来有多可爱，目前他只想折磨得他快点滚蛋。

*** *** ***

一边是Zachary的刻意刁难，另一边则是Chris的焦头烂额。  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes.我还在，这是Zachary Quinto的要求，非常重要！……是，我知道这不可能，但是你有没有可能把不可能变成可能？”  
在客家山开门前，他硬是敲开了店门，还闯进后厨。在阵阵浓郁香气的萦绕之下，没吃早餐的他饥肠辘辘地站在一群正在烤制的鸭子旁边争取着“见鬼的”《Sherlock》。  
“是的，我打电话来是想问问《Sherlock》片源的事。……不，我想要还没有播出的那季。”感谢上帝，第一批烤鸭快好了。  
“不可能？但这是Zachary Quinto的要求！你能再考虑一下吗？”  
一手提着保温外卖袋，一手死死捏着手机，恨不得再长出两条腿的Chris直冲冲地向大堂外跑，而等候区悬挂式电视屏上一晃而过的BBC新闻却让他灵光乍现。  
“我等会儿再打来！”  
“咔”得掐断通话，他飞快拨通了Alice的号码。  
Pick up！Pick up！Chris在心中不断祈祷。现在是伦敦下午四点多，Alice应该并没有节目。  
“Hello？”  
“Hi Alice，你可能不记得我，我们在Patrick.J. Adams的聚会上见过面，我是Zachary Quinto的助理。”  
“Oh，是你。我当然记得，可爱的Zachary boy。有何贵干？”  
电话那头是Alice爽朗迷人的笑声，但Chris无暇欣赏，他迅速道出了原委。  
“《Sherlock》的片源？你是在开玩笑吧？”Alice觉得既惊讶又好笑。“告诉他不可能，让他提供个可行的B方案。”  
“Come on，我们现在说的是Zachary Quinto，他这儿从来没有B方案！”  
“既然如此，我建议你有个B方案。”  
“我？B方案？”  
“没错，开始找下一份工吧。”  
这一刻，Chris真有些讨厌她的犀利。

*** *** ***

Chris心急火燎地闯进办公室，却不见Zachary的踪影。  
“他已经走了？我已经被炒鱿鱼了么？”他绝望地问Zoe，而后者依旧气定神闲。“只是开会，但如果你不赶紧把烤鸭摆去他桌上，那等他回来之后你马上就会被炒了。”  
末了，她从位子上站起来，舒展了一下身体，说：“好了，我去企划部送点东西，希望我回来还能见到你。”  
不敢有片刻的停歇，Chris火速将已经片皮的烤鸭装盘，并按照Zachary的喜好在小碟子里装上酱料。当Chris把最后一袋酸甜酱倒在中式瓷碟，将他折腾得不轻的大魔王行色匆匆地回到了办公室。  
“这是什么？谁会吃那么油腻的东西？”Zachary一脸厌恶地皱了皱眉，好像对半小时前发生的事失了忆。“不要了，我和Patrizio（注3）约了午餐。去把外套和包拿来——等等，先去洗干净你的手。”  
Bloody hell！  
无论是气恼、痛苦，还是为了什么其他的原因，Chris简直能回家大哭一场。可惜Zachary可没打算就此放过他，接过诚惶诚恐的助理递过来的包和外套之后，他“提醒”道：“我会在三点回来，记得再买一杯星巴克。哦对了，如果到时还没有见到《Sherlock》的踪影——”他用眼角斜斜瞥了Chris一眼，“你就别再出现在我面前了。”

他一定是恨死我了！

*** *** ***

转眼已到了用餐时间，但Zachary压在他身上的“惩罚”，却让Chris胃口缺缺，即便他一整个上午都未曾进食，即便他面前摆着一盘美味的蘑菇浓汤。他颓然地搅拌着盘子里的浓稠，把勺子和餐盘碰得叮当响。现在他可没空去理会那些用餐礼仪！  
嘀嘀嘀嘀——手机响了。  
“Hello？”Chris强打精神。  
“嘿，Zachary boy。你说你要怎么报答我呢？”是Alice。  
“什么？！你办到了？！”Chris从座位上弹了起来，几乎掀翻了面前的汤。  
“是的，我在美国电视台的朋友那儿已经有了将在美国播出的片源拷贝，所以，如果你需要的话，立刻去Tribeca Grill（注4），他会在那儿等你。”

*** *** ***

拜Alice所赐，三点整，Chris拿着星巴克的大杯豆乳拿铁和装着最新一季《Sherlock》的光碟准时出现在了Zachary的面前。  
“只有一张碟？如果Joe想带走，我们要怎么办？把一张碟掰成两半？”看着面前的光碟，Zachary虽然惊讶，却仍不忘用毒舌维持着他波澜不惊的外表。  
“哦，不，我已经刻录了两份，还做了封套，这样看起来更棒一些。”Chris胸有成竹。  
“那我只看到了面前的这张？”  
“我已经让人把那两份光碟和行李一起放进车里了。还有什么需要我做的吗？” Chris笑了起来，金色的发梢一同闪耀着，仿佛冬日的暖阳正为他加冕。  
“Mmmmm——”凝视着面前的景象，Zachary沉默了一会儿。最终，他挥了挥手，“That's all.”  
“OK。”Chris的笑容更大了，蓝钻般的眼睛里满是自信与无法掩藏喜悦，那光芒几乎让Zachary移不开眼。  
直到Chris转身离开，他才若有所思地背过身。

好吧，既然这是一枚经我打磨而来的奇珍，那么除了我，没有人会得到他。

—TBC—

 

注：1、Montblanc，万宝龙，文中Zach在用它家的钢笔。  
2、客家山，Hakkasan。是一家入选米其林一星的中餐馆，在伦敦、迈阿密、迪拜、纽约曼哈顿中城等都开设有分店。作为高档中餐馆，它的消费也是令人咋舌，一只烤鸭就要价180美刀。  
3、Gucci的CEO：Patrizio di Marco  
4、Tribeca Grill，纽约一家餐厅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 霸道主编终于要霸道出手了！！！下章更新时间不定。
> 
> 附本章小助理穿着：


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱情把我拽向这边，而理智却要把我拉向那边。  
>  ——[古罗马]奥维德

回到酒店套房，Joe见到的是这样一副景象：他的弟弟，外人口中的“大魔头”裹着浴袍，湿漉着头发，一动不动地窝在电视机前做起了一只沙发土豆。听到动静，他只是稍稍转朝Joe的方向歪了下头算是招呼，随机立刻又把注意力挪回了那面超大的液晶屏上。  
见状，Joe撇了撇嘴，从吧台冰柜里给自己来了罐啤酒。  
“嘿，这剧你不是看过么，有必要那么入神？”信手打开了易拉罐拉环，他奇怪地看了一眼电视机上的卷发侦探，慢吞吞地在Zachary身边坐下。  
“是新的。”  
“新的？那也是两年前的了。”大口吸吮着罐内溢出的丰沛啤酒沫，Joe嘟囔着把腿翘到了茶几上：“是因为马上要播下一季，你在复习？”  
“我说‘新’，就是‘最新’的意思。”再度朝Joe的方便偏过头，这次Zachary的嘴边浮现出了可以被称之为狡黠的东西。  
“咳——Are you kidding？！”Joe被狠狠呛到了，虽然他早已熟悉自己弟弟的各种“特权”，但这一次可是被BBC当作高度机密的！  
“你怎么办到的？”他瞠大了眼。  
“让助理弄来的。”  
“助理？你是说Chris？看来这小子现在挺能干的嘛，不过你不用太谢我了！”朝身旁的Zachary挤了挤眼，Joe的语气中不由地透出些许得意，毕竟当初是因他的慧眼识珠Chris才得以留下。  
可他的弟弟并没有如预料中那样对他发动一场唇枪舌剑的反击，相反，他只是瞥了自己一眼，便不再说话了。这让Joe心生疑窦。他收敛了笑容，问：“怎么？他……又犯错了？”  
“没什么，他已经接受了惩罚。”对着电视努了努嘴，Zachary面无表情地把浴袍裹得更紧。  
“Zach.”抬高音量，严肃爬上了Joe的面庞。盯紧弟弟拧起的眉头，直觉告诉他，事情没那么简单，于是他追问道：“告诉我，究竟怎么回事？”。  
毕竟是长兄如父，Joe言语中的不容置喙让Zachary在一阵沉默后终于半是不甘、半是无奈地将事情和盘托出，而事情的原委却让他又好气又好笑。  
“呵，好啊，因为他撞破了你的……呃……我该把这叫什么？——总之你恼羞成怒就对他百般刁难？结果却发觉自己真的看上了这棵窝边草？Zachary Quinto！你的原则都见鬼去了？”Joe鲜见地直呼了弟弟的姓名。  
略带不爽地翻了个白眼，年轻一些的那个Quinto拿起酒杯抿了口，反驳道：“容我指出，我的原则在你想方设法要求我留下他的时候就已经‘见鬼去了’！”  
这话让年长的男人瞬间有些没了底气。“好吧。”换了个盘腿的姿势，Joe暗自叹了口气，“那么敢问‘没原则’先生，你现在打算怎么办？”  
“我不明白你的意思。”被问得有些不耐烦，Zachary一口气干掉了大半杯威士忌。  
上帝啊，他已经快40了，还拥有自己的事业，可为什么他的哥哥还会时不时会把自己当做还需要他指引的幼弟？想安安静静地在拉斯维加斯度个周末就那么难么！  
“别这样，Zach，你明白我的意思，发生了这些事之后，你想过如何才能让他接受你么？”Joe很清楚，如果他的弟弟表示愿意为Chris打破自己的原则，那多少已经证明了他这次并非儿戏。  
Zachary默不做声，他的肩膀绷得死紧，带着明显的抗拒意味。闪烁着的巨大液晶屏上，那名卷发的神探正用他标志性的语速滔滔不绝地陈述他对案情的惊人论断，但这会儿，房间里的二人却无一有闲暇去关注他的精彩推理。  
沉吟了好一会儿，Zachary绷紧的肩背松了下来，他长长地舒了一口气，像是终于下定决心：“他不能继续留在《Wind》，我打算找机会让他多认识些杂志社的大佬，然后在恰当的时机为他推荐一份别的工作。我可不想发展什么办公室恋情，继而被小报记者写成是权色交易。”  
点点头，Joe表示赞同：“可行的办法。”接着，他按了按Zachary的肩膀，认真道：“你喜欢他，我挺高兴的。你知道，我觉得那孩子很不错。所以……”Joe并没有把说下去，他的目光深沉中带着些许凝重，他相信Zach明白他未尽的话语——他当然希望Zach可以获得他想要的，但同样的，他也不希望那名初出茅庐的青年受到任何伤害。  
面前的屏幕上，Mycroft，这位同样为弟弟操心的男人正与Lestrade探长密谈——他们显然已经因为刚才的那场谈话错过了太多的剧情，拿过一旁的遥控器，Joe窃笑着将进度调回了片头：“不如重头看吧？我可不想辜负未来‘弟媳’的劳动成果。”

*** *** ***

Zachary是周一傍晚回的纽约，这意味着Chris晚上得赶去他的家中送打样。算上周末，他已经整整三天没有见到Zachary，加之这又是他在“上楼事件”后第一回再去Zach家中，因而，他的心情竟比初次登门时更为忐忑。  
屋外正下着大雪，掸去身上的雪花，Chris蹑手蹑脚地闪进门，抱着小样和Zachary的换洗衣物在玄关处默默站了一会儿，他不敢探头探脑，只是侧耳听着屋内的动静。  
四周静悄悄的，只有复古火炉发出的“哔哔啵啵”的柴火声。  
Noah不在，而Zach似乎也不在楼下。  
太好了！Chris松了一个口，他立即放下书，将衣物归位，然后三步并作两步得往大门迈去，活像是要逃离犯罪现场的案犯。  
然而，低沉的呼唤尾随而至——  
“Chris？”  
老天，他可没做好见Zach的准备！无论从哪个意义上来说！  
“Yes，Zach.” 拾起刚放下的小样，Chris挺直脊背深吸了一口气，随后快速检查了一下自己的仪容，向声音的来源走去。  
穿着宝蓝色的起居服，Zachary正戴着眼镜，翘着腿坐在客厅的长沙发上看着一本家居杂志，虽稍显疲惫，但见Chris走近，他仍旧马上接过“圣经”，专心致志地钻研起来。  
Zachary一垂下头，Chris便不禁放肆端详起面前的男人来，他因翘腿而露出了一截脚踝，跟腱处清晰可见经年累月之下被皮鞋磨出的淡色疤痕。不过他视线的放纵并未持续多久，Zachary很快询问起明天的行程和安排，Chris一一作答。  
“很好。”摘下眼镜，黑发的男人揉了揉眉心，“下周开始就是伦敦男装周，接着是米兰和巴黎，我要带上最优秀的一支团队。”  
“我保证会在这儿出色地完成一切的工作。”Chris马上笑着表态。  
“No.”深深地看了金发青年一眼，Zachary棕色的眼睛闪动着不易察觉的精光，“我的这支团队里没有Zoe。”  
没有Zoe？  
“——你的意思是我？不！我不能！Zoe会疯的！她一直都期待着去巴黎，我——”Chris激动地摇着脑袋。  
“你可以。如果你拒绝，我会认为你并不看重自己的前途，无论是在《Wind》还是在任何其他的杂志。记得么？《纽约客》。你当初的豪言壮语，我可是言犹在耳。”重新戴上黑框，Zachary将视线挪回了小样上。  
“可——”他还想再说。  
“没有可是。”Zachary抬头打断了他，语气温和，可态度强硬。“对了，这个。”边说，男人边抽出一副灰色的粗针羊绒手套扔到了Chris面前。  
那是他那天晚上——  
Chris脸上一白。“Sorry Zach，那天我……”  
男人再度截断了他的话头，“记住我刚才说的，你要考虑的是自己的前途，别人的事，不必操心。”说完，他重又低下头。  
我的……前途……么……  
Chris木然转身离开，暴雪已在不知不觉中停了，许是因为温差，又许是因为隆冬的夜风，他打了个哆嗦。回过神，Chris连忙哈了口热气，戴上那双失而复得的手套，不过，那依然没能让他暖和起来……

*** *** ***

一夜无眠，Chris索性早早来到办公室。“工作助你忘却烦恼。”这是真理。  
10点过了5分，当Chris已将昨夜发来的邮件全部处理完毕，Zoe才心急火燎地冲了进来，“Zach没来吧？他差我去Gucci拿衬衣，但我却差点给忘了！幸好赶上了！”她已经有点儿不适应这些现在本应属于Chris的活儿了。  
她的话音刚落，Zachary便到了。他满意地打量着Chris的着装，甚至露出了一个足以称得上是赞赏的笑容，然后随手将墨绿色的羊绒大衣与灰色提包“嘭”地扔到了Zoe的桌上。“等下到我办公室来。”他对她说。  
匆匆挂好Zachary扔在她桌上的东西，Zoe战战兢兢地走进主编办公室，可Chris比她还要担心，他用力搓着自己的脸，等着她对自己一通发作。  
几分钟后，谈话结束了，她踩着红底的Christian Louboutin走出来，故作高傲地告诉他：“Great News，我被提升去了《五月新娘》，一个月后生效，所以你得替我去巴黎打杂了。”于是，Chris选择恭喜她，并假装没有发现她微红的眼角。  
尽管Zoe表现得出人意料地平静，其他的闲言碎语可没打算放过Chris。  
“听说了么，Zach会带那个新来没多久小子去男装周！”在去服装部的路上，茶水间内两男一女的私语让他停了下来。  
“What？Zoe呢？” 染着一头白发的高挑青年八卦道。  
“Zach推荐她去了《五月新娘》当专题编辑，之前那个编辑突然离职了。”说话的是楼下《EllE》杂志美容部的Betty，她嘶哑的嗓音实在太有辨识度。  
“Wooo——这可是个好差事！”白发的青年感慨道。  
“是啊，因为事情突然，所以她需要留在纽约做些交接，还要替Zach找到下一个新助理，不过你看她现在做的事，都是新人才干的杂事，哪像个高级助理？”想起Zoe泛红的眼角，Chris不由胸口一滞。  
“少说两句吧，Zach会带Chris去，可见他今后是红人呢。”这次是广告部的Andrew。说完，他摸了摸自己黑色的卷发，贼兮兮地推了Betty一把。  
“嗯哼~谁让他屁股长得漂亮呢。”白发青年怪声怪气哼了两下，“不如我们打赌，这个长着漂亮屁股的红人什么时候才会红到和Zach——嗯？——” 似乎是他做了什么手势，茶水间中猛地爆发出意有所指的疯狂怪笑声。  
像是回到了老Jason那令他无地自容的数学课堂上，Chris的心沉了下去。  
—TBC—


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你一有爱，你就会想为对方做些什么。你想牺牲自己，你想服务。  
> ——[美]海明威

“照片。”粗暴地揉着自己的脸，Chris心烦意乱地将Zach挑出来的候选图丢在Karl那张堆满了各种素材的长桌上，而Karl显然没在意这位青年的郁郁寡欢，反而揶揄起他来：“Woo，这不是今天的话题人物嘛？”  
他边说边绕着Chris转了个圈，细致观察着青年在衣着上的每一个细节。“不错，不错。”Ralph Lauren的精湛工艺将他面前这位年轻人的腰线衬托得可谓完美。满意地拍了拍Chris的后腰，Karl摸着下巴发出了戏谑的啧啧声，“不愧是Zach的菜。”  
Karl的玩笑之语对Chris的心情却是雪上加霜。“是朋友就别说了Karl，我已经听够了有关我的屁股和Zach的下半身之间那些无中生有的联系了！”说完，他背对着Karl有气无力地趴在了长桌上，金色的短发也耷拉了下来，让他看起来活像是一条被坏孩子欺负了的流浪犬。  
“管他呢，我以为这对你来说是个好消息。Zach愿意带你去就至少说明他对你另眼相看。”  
Chris当然明白他的言外之意，在一声懊恼的呻吟后，他把脸拧到Karl看得见的方向，用那双亮蓝色的大眼睛百无聊赖地扫视着桌上四散的打印纸和相片。离他不远处的一张彩页上四位内衣男模正一字排开，他们个个相貌英挺、腹肌健美、胸肌可观，可Chris发誓，他对此一点儿兴趣都没有。  
“……你真觉得我弯了？我很确定我对上面那些个没感觉。”他闷闷地咕哝着，朝那张足以让所有女人和一部分男人口水直流的彩页努了努嘴。  
“很正常，我也不想和我老婆之外的女人睡，所以这顶多说明你是个有节操的双性恋。”从展示板上挪开视线分神看了Chris一眼，Karl无所谓地耸了耸肩，但他轻描淡写的语气却让青年立刻从桌板上弹了起来。  
“嘿！我可没想和Za——”  
“嘘——！轻点儿！！！”Karl连忙冲过去捂住他的嘴。  
意识到自己险些为办公室八卦推波助澜，在Karl放开手之后，Chris心有余悸地缩了缩脖子，“我可没打算和Za——和他、睡！”这回他不光谨慎地压低了嗓音，还一字一顿，显得格外严肃。好吧，其实他索性连Zach的名字都不敢提了。  
操，他又不是伏地魔！  
“得了吧，趁早扔了你脑袋里那些虚伪透顶的柏拉图！你敢说从没在他身上感受到‘那种事’？”大大地白了Chris一眼，Karl撇撇嘴。  
“我、我当然没——”Chris刚想开口反驳，脑海中刷过的却是那一晚衣衫凌乱又怒气冲冲的Zach，男人深色的双眸散发着危险的气息，仿佛下一秒就是雷霆万钧，但那可怕的模样又毫无疑问地性感万分。还有他带着胡渣的脖子，以及随着呼吸而起伏的喉结。  
噢，上帝——  
他不争气地脸红了。  
“Stop——无论你在想什么！可别拿你那些淫邪的念头污染我的办公室。”见状，Karl故作恶心地寒战了一下。  
“可我还是讨厌那些捕风捉影的家伙。”红潮渐渐从脸上褪去，Chris垮下了肩。  
“成熟点吧Chris，如果你有一丝想要成为他身边人的念头，那最好尽快习惯这点，有关他的各色新闻——无论真假——养活了好几份小报。况且，他可不会选择一个连流言都受不了的小鬼头。”  
Karl的这番话让Chris拧紧了眉头，他的确从未想过这些。  
“别想那么多！无论如何，恭喜你！欢迎加入《Wind》的精英俱乐部。”肩膀被用力锤了一拳，隐隐有些生疼，但Chris却因此笑了起来，他深知这就是Karl安慰人的方式，如果说Zach是磨砺他成长的严厉导师，那么Karl则永远是他兄长与益友般的值得尊敬和信赖的存在。

*** *** ***

人们总说“谣言止于智者。”Chris已经开始怀疑这句话的可信度，但值得庆幸的是，他将替代Zoe陪同Zach前往男装周的消息终于在多日的发酵之后丧失了新鲜度，如同酒精一般在空气中挥发殆尽。  
这是自然的。  
伦敦、米兰、巴黎，这欧洲三大男装周近在眼前，在逾百场秀上将有数以千计预示着时装界下一轮风潮的新品发布，时尚圈的头等大事可比一名小小的助理有价值得多。不过在Chris身上，最近发生的事可不止“去男装周”这一桩。  
首先，他正式成为了Zach的资深助理；其次，Aaron突然告诉他，车上的巧克力统统换了新的，而且今后会每周一换，他可以放心大胆地吃，再也不用担心因此吃坏了肚子。然而这些事都比不上最后一件更来得让人惊奇——破天荒地，Zach与他进行了一场可以称之为闲谈的交流。  
事情发生在他们飞往伦敦前一天的晚上。  
由于上一期《Wind》上刊登了一组模特们点着香烟在袅袅烟云中醉生梦死的大片，引发了反烟草组织的抗议，在他们的号召之下，不满的人群不再满足于在Facebook、Twitter和Instagram上发表见解，抗议信如同雪片般飞向了《Wind》编辑部，而Zach与抗议者针锋相对公开在个人Twitter发表“与其浪费时间和树木，不如干些别的”的言论更是让事件不断升级。此举并未让抗议的声浪平息多少，反而招来了不少人的讽刺，一些别有用心的小报记者甚至杜撰出Zach与烟草商狼狈为奸的新闻来推波助澜。  
面对这盆脏水，Zach当然不会坐以待毙，一纸律师信是他的警告。毫无悬念地，那些小报记者在接到律师信后立刻登报道歉。  
“新闻自由和言论自由的树荫下却生出了这些肮脏的副产品。”看着报上的那些道歉信，Zach冷笑了一声问道，“你们年轻人都喜欢在网络上胡言乱语？”  
“呃……其实我没有社交网络账号。”  
“没有？”Chris的回答让Zach怀疑地挑起了一侧的浓眉。  
“是的，我没有。”在Zach探究的眼神下，Chris有些不好意思地点了点头，接着他补充道：“我不知道要它们干嘛。即便拥有几十万的‘粉丝’又如何呢？沉浸于虚无飘渺的网络号召力对于普通的个体来说可笑至极，完全在是浪费时间。”  
面前的青年站得笔直，话语中所流露出的超出同龄人的成熟，让Zach在惊讶和赞许之余也不由更添了一份喜爱。他的确不是那种空有一张漂亮皮囊的甜心宝贝。  
“很有想法。”Zach不自觉地放缓了语气，“那么你有考虑过离开《Wind》时希望我推荐你去哪家杂志社么？”  
“我？离开？”Chris不知所措起来。刚入职时他就知道，只要能做满一年Zach的助理，就有大把另谋高就的机会，但他还没工作满一年，Zach就亲自提出将来要推荐他去他更中意的地方？  
Chris感到了前所未有的迷惑。对面沙发上的上司换了个姿势，眼睛却一动不动地凝视着他，似乎是在等着他的答案。  
上帝，他看起来该死地英俊！  
“我……现在、现在太突然了，我没想好……”   
“不是《纽约客》？”  
“我当然想！但它……对于目前的我来说有些太遥不可及了。” 用力咽了一口口水， Chris掐了一下自己的掌心。  
“没有什么事会是遥不可及的。一个在匹兹堡郊区单亲家庭长大的男孩儿，从未来过纽约就已经深深为她着迷；17岁他第一次来到梦想中的城市，感受着她的脉搏，他知道他爱她，爱她的一切。为了接近她、得到她，甚至不息远赴他国，最终，他回来了，并且站在了纽约最繁华的地方。”  
Zach的声音坚定而充满着力量，在最初的诧异过后，Chris立即意识到那是Zach在讲述自己的故事，他知道Zach在成为《Wind》纽约版主编之前曾在意大利呆过很长一段时间，但他从未想到Zach会用自己的经历来鼓励他。  
“梦想只要能持久，就能成为现实。”Zach棕色的双眸像是浓得化不开的焦糖，浮现出不易察觉的暖意。  
他引用了丁尼生的话，那是Chris最喜爱的诗人之一。  
“Thank you, Zach. 晚安。”奇妙的情愫将他的胸膛塞满，Chris强迫自己离开——若是再不告辞，他怕是忍不住会吻他。

*** *** ***

第二天一早，Chris便与Zach一同搭车前往机场与Karl会合，在经过昨晚的谈话后，Chris自觉与Zach之间的氛围既亲近又紧张，幸而一路上Zach有着打不完的电话，倒是淡去了他情怯般的心思。  
抵达肯尼迪机场后，Chris终于为自己找到了可做之事，他与Aaron一道将后备箱中的几个重得令人吃惊的箱子转移到两辆手推车上。或许是箱子太多太重，一种一辆手推车的轮子往Chris所在的下坡方向溜下，眼看就要撞上仍埋头搬箱的他。  
“小心。”Zach伸手拉了Chris一把，从背后将他半揽住。一瞬间，Chris觉得自己被Zach身上混合着橄榄木与肉桂气息的香水味所包围，男人温热的吐息笼罩在耳际，低沉优雅的嗓音将他的耳尖熏得发烫。  
在Chris猛烈加速的心跳声中，Zach的手臂极为自然地离开了他的腰，似乎这次肢体接触这对他来说不过是一项绅士之举。  
“Thank you.”Chris道谢的声音有些发抖，他不敢再看Zach，推着其中一辆手推车飞也似地跑去了值机口。  
“怎么了，你的脸很红？”见Chris满脸通红地垂着脑袋，早已在值机口等候的Karl奇怪地问。  
“只是过敏。”Chris的头垂得更低了。  
“骗谁！”Karl呲之以鼻，但也不再多问。Chris鸵鸟般的状态在Zach前往头等舱后都未曾改善，直到安全带指示灯熄灭后他才结结巴巴又语焉不详地向Karl倾诉他的“遭遇”，但Karl一反常态地既不安抚也不发表任何意见，只是哼哼了两声便扭头去关心飞机上的酒精饮料了。  
在喝下三罐黑啤、两杯红葡萄酒后，Karl终于开口了：“喂，搞不好他对你也有意思哦。”  
“啊？”Chris的身体随着一小股颠簸的气流颤抖着。  
“啊——什么，你懂——的啊。”Karl的声音含混而朦胧，要不是他捅了捅Chris，Chris大概还会当做是他的醉话。说完，他脑袋一歪，转眼就睡了过去，全然不顾自己给身边的青年扔下了一枚如此重磅的炸弹。

 

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 不知道大家会不会觉得主编的变化太快了？但我觉得他是那种目标性很强、行动力更强的人，这样也不足为奇？当然这也会为后来的发展带来一点问题啦XD  
> 另，文中Chris对社交网络的看法部分来自于他的杂志访谈，而Zach谈他对纽约感情的内容则部分来自于我对他之前执笔的《A LOVE AFFAIR WITH NEW YORK》 的理解，原文请见http://t.cn/zQI54hk


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不能选择那最好的，是那最好的选择我。  
> ——[印度]泰戈尔

经过八小时的长途飞行，Zach一行于凌晨抵达了希斯罗机场。酒店安排来接机的捷豹已在外等候多时，与往年一样，Karl同其他几名随行人员留下等行李，而Zach则会与助理先行前往酒店。  
虽然深夜的机场并没有闪光灯和围观人群，但Zach依然戴着墨镜、披着大衣，维持着他对外的一贯完美形象；Karl则睡得不错，全无长途飞行后的倦意；只有被Karl的一句话炸得全程未能阖眼的Chris顶着两只巨大的黑眼圈，在忐忑中亦步亦趋地跟着Zach上了车。没人知道他疲惫的外表下充斥着翻江倒海的思绪，Karl的话依旧萦绕在他耳边，但无论如何Chris也没法相信此刻正坐在他身边的那个男人——《Wind》的主编，时尚圈呼风唤雨的主角之一，Zachary Qunito会对他有意思？  
不短的车程中，局促不安的Chris偷偷观察着自己的上司，摘下墨镜后的Zach只是揉了一下眉心便开始不停翻阅手机邮件，在手机显示屏反射的冷光下他的面容显得益发冷峻，全然没有要把注意力分给他的意思，前天夜里的亲切交谈与在肯尼迪机场的关爱仿佛都只是他的错觉。  
真不像对我有兴趣啊……  
分不清是安心还是失落，放弃思考的Chris在车内暖风的助力下败给了疲劳，靠着颈枕迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡。  
不知过了多久，车停了。惯性使得他侧到一边的额头不轻不重地抵上了车窗玻璃。冰凉的触感让Chris一个激灵，睁开眼时，门童已经为Zach打开了车门；见状，他急匆匆地打开另一侧车门下来——谁都知道磨磨蹭蹭是Zach最厌烦的事。顾不上钻进骨头的寒意，Chris拢着脖子里的围巾一路小跑赶到前台办理入住手续。  
豪华酒店的服务果然无愧于它的收费，不一会儿他们便已身处视野绝佳的双卧室套房。  
是的，双卧室。  
Karl说这是《Wind》的惯例——方便助理随传随到。临行前获悉这一消息的Chris大为惊奇，不过现在看来，两间卧室均有房门以及独立卫浴，只有客厅和大门才是公共区域，与其说是公寓套房，倒更像是两间打通的独立房间。  
一切安排妥帖后已是凌晨2点多，入住豪华酒店套房的兴奋被浓重的困意所掩盖，Chris无心再在房内“探险”，与Zach道过晚安后，他冲了个战斗澡，然后把自己扔进了他人生中目前体验过的最棒的一个床垫。

*** *** ***

Zach在伦敦的前两天称不上特别忙碌，除了为几名他青眼有加的设计师捧场之外，他的所有日程可以用午餐会、下午茶、鸡尾酒会这几个简单的词来概括，而Chris只要跟在Zach身边提前把所有时间表和可能出席活动的人牢牢刻在脑子里即可。  
比起在纽约时的工作，Chris倒觉得这更为清闲一些，他甚至在第二天找到了短暂的闲暇，一大早拖着Karl去了特拉法尔加广场附近的国家美术馆参观。Karl为此嘲笑他是走马观花，同时还警告说，第三天才是令人眼花缭乱的压轴大戏。  
Karl的话并没有戳中Chris的痛处，相反，他得意地指了指自己的脑袋说：“我当然知道！Zach的行程我比你清楚多了！”  
“是是是，你最清楚！首席助理Chris Pine先生！”Karl立即向Chris回以白眼，还吞下了一句没法说出口的吐槽——除了Zach的内裤尺寸，大概没有你不知道的事了！  
事实证明，伦敦男装周最后一天的行程的确不轻松，光是Paul Smith和Burberry两场大秀就已经让跟在Zach身旁的Chris因不断的招呼与赔笑而两颊酸痛、一脸僵硬，但他的上司却是浑然不知疲惫的样子，依旧以完美状态出现在Tom Ford的发布会现场，并适时在记者们的呼喊声与相机的咔咔声中停下脚步，满足他们的拍摄与采访需求。  
没有人会像Zach那样将《Wind》运作地如此出色——看着在镜头前神采奕奕的Zach，Chris真正体会到了这点。  
“Chris？”忽然，一个有些耳熟的英音在叫他。  
是Tom Hardy！  
“嘿Tom，你怎么来了？”Chris有些惊喜，他没料想会在这儿见到熟人。  
“哦？你可以陪着Zach来，我就不能陪着我的艺人来了？Darling？”顺着Hardy所指的方向，Chris认出了那名今年先后在一部漫画改编电影最终章，以及一部科幻大片中大放异彩的男星。  
“咳——”Hardy调笑般的称呼让Chris有些适应不来，他清了清嗓子正色道：“我只是没想到。总之，很高兴见到你。”  
“彼此彼此，那么晚上是否有幸能请你喝一杯？我知道一个不错的地方。”  
“好啊！”Chris爽快地答应了。他已经很久没去酒吧散心了，而Zach晚上会参加Tom Ford的私人鸡尾酒会和英国版《Wind》主办的派对，所以今晚不必随时待命。  
“那晚上我打给你。”Hardy拍了拍Chris背。  
“OK，我先走了。”注意到自己和Zach已经拉开了一段距离，Chris顾不上再多说，抱歉地摆摆手就大步离开。

Tom Ford这一季发布的秋冬男装在保有一贯水准的同时又颇具亮点，所有人都可以预见媒体会将这场秀描述地多么天花乱坠。Zach显然也十分满意，发布一结束，他便从秀场前排转移到了后台，他的出现让后台拥挤的人群立即自动让出了一条通道。  
“Tom，恭喜你。”穿过人群，Zach拥抱了一下这场秀的灵魂人物，露出了难得的笑容。  
“你能喜欢这场秀我实在是太高兴了。”Tom Ford虚长Zach几岁，两人熟识多年，早年当过模特的他现在看来依然英俊非凡，今晚这场成功的发布更是为他增添了几分志得意满的神采。  
“这是我的新助理，Chris。”一番寒暄后，Zach将Chris引至友人的面前介绍道。  
“Hello Chris！”设计师热情地欢迎道，“可从没有人告诉过我New Zachary Boy是如此地可爱迷人。喜欢这场秀么？”  
也许是Chris的错觉，Zach好像因为这句话微笑了一下。虽然这几个月来Chris早已习惯了来自于同性的各种夸赞，但在秀场后台受到当代最富盛誉的设计师之一的溢美却也让他始料未及，哪怕这也许只是一句场面话。  
“Yes，I love it.”Chris腼腆地点了点头。  
“真高兴你这么说，玩得开心。”  
“Richard呢？我们很久没见了。”Zach插话问。  
“我带你去，他昨天还跟我提起你。”说着，他们一道走向屋子的另一端。Chris知道RichardBuckley是与Tom Ford相伴20余载的亲密伴侣，因此他识趣地不再跟着，但好奇心却让他的目光一路跟着Zach一路往前。  
Richard Buckley满头银发，两颊也因长年的病痛而瘦削，但从那双清明的鹰目与凌厉的气场中依然可窥见当年的风姿。  
“说起来，他们当时也是一个编辑一个助理呢。”见Chris发呆，Karl凑过来不冷不热地来了一句。（注）  
上帝啊，就不能饶了我么！  
Chris心中闪过一千一万个“Shit”，但又无法发作，于是他索性选择离Karl远点，等到工作结束就能去酒吧好好放松一下。

*** *** ***

无论在哪个城市，午夜的酒吧对男人来说都是聊天的好地方。不过劳模如Tom Hardy，即便是聊天，也不会忘了自己的老本行。  
“怎么，考虑过我之前的建议么？”他撑着肩膀问。  
“什么建议？”嘬着自己的第四杯威士忌，Chris已经有些晕沉沉，微醺的面颊上带着可爱的红晕，毫不自知地散发着自己的魅力。  
“来当来明星啊！比在Zach手下强多了，他可是名声在外！当然，不是什么好名声。”冲Chris挤了挤眼，Hardy笑了起来。  
虽然知道Hardy并没有恶意，但他的笑声仍是那么地刺耳，Chris忍不住反驳：“Zach是很严厉，甚至有些不近人情，但如果他是个直的，你们就会更在意他创造的价值而不是那些奇奇怪怪的小道消息！人们把对Gay的偏见和标签都贴到了他的身上！这不公平！”  
Chris的忿忿不平让Hardy再度失笑，但这回他友善多了：“好吧，我道歉，我不知道原来你对Zach那么死心塌地了。”  
“这不是——什么死心塌地，我是觉得如果别人能多了解他一点儿，那——”  
“Well Chris，我当然知道Zach是多么出色的主编。”截住他的话头，Hardy放下了手中的杯子，在“出色”一词上加重了语气，但下一秒却又恢复了平日里的嬉笑模样，“Darling，我真的无意冒犯。”  
“呃——你们英国人逢人都叫Darling么？”尴尬的Chris终于忍不住抱怨起来。  
闻言，Hardy苦恼地咬着厚厚的嘴唇，装模作样地思考了一会儿，额头的表情纹也随着他夸张的动作扭来扭去：“我猜是的？趁早习惯吧，这可是绅士的表现。”  
最后，这位——自称——地道的英国绅士主动结账，还体贴地为Chris披上外套，并坚持叫车“护送”他回酒店。受宠若惊的Chris极力婉拒，但对方却不容他推却，右手还戏剧性地从头顶脱下不存在的礼帽，又顺势按到自己的左胸，躬下身做了个“请”的手势，“说不定我加把劲的话，你就会回心转意抛下Zach，转投我的怀抱了。”  
明知Hardy是指工作上的事，这番话却仍使得Chris心中警铃大作，但他还是不露声色地上了车，甚至顺着那位大咖经纪人的意思开起了玩笑：“好吧，为你的表现加十分。说不定哪天我就答应和你一起了。”

*** *** ***

Zach回到酒店时，手表上的指针才刚刚指向凌晨12点，他懒得在内部派对久留，出席一下以示重视即可。  
Chris不在酒店，这让多少他有些意外。鉴于近几日的辛苦，他以为Chris会选择尽早休息以应对米兰和巴黎的工作。  
脱下外套，Zach随手解开领结，给自己倒了一杯金万利，然后挑了个能够看清大门的位置坐下。琥珀色的酒液在灯光下显得愈发柔和、通透而清澄，随着掌心的加温，晕染出空气里似是而非的新鲜柑橘味。  
就像是Chris。  
人类的嗅觉记忆的长短取决于“感情”，Zach便清晰记得在肯尼迪机场的那天，他臂弯中的青年，是新鲜柑橘的味道。那么清甜、那么富有生机、那么令人愉悦，同时……又带着刚成熟的果实所特有的诱惑。  
他克制着，让自己的手指与那张漂亮的腰背道别；他克制着，让自己的目光避免与他诉说；他克制着，让自己的思想不再辗转流连。可这些努力却在6个小时前付诸东流了。客厅边桌上摆着的那只包装精美的硕大纸盒就是铁证。  
那是Tom Ford差助理送到酒店的一套成衣。但那并不是普通的成衣——就在今天下午，它还穿在T台男模的身上，经历秀场内所有挑剔目光的洗礼。  
Zach对它一见钟情。他想到Chris，他是它最合衬的人。  
事实上，每次发布会后Tom都会赠送一套Zach最喜爱的新品作为礼物，于是，Zach这次在后台要下了它。  
“我会让人改成你的尺码送过去。”  
“不。”Zach摇了摇头，报上了另外一个尺码。  
Tom自然是聪明人，听到那个不属于Zach尺寸的数字也不多问，只承诺“会让它成为一件完美的礼物。”  
在短短几个小时之后，这套Zach一眼相中的成衣便以合适Chris的尺寸出现在了他们的房间里。只可惜，它未来的主人迟迟不见——这使得这件“完美的礼物”有些碍眼了。  
时间一分一秒地走过，已是凌晨一点，Chris仍旧不见踪影。Zach的手指不断敲击着膝盖，茶几上那本用来打发时间的杂志他一个字都没看进去。  
在Zach的耐心丧失殆尽之前，房门终于打开了。他的助理穿着驼色的Burberry牛角连帽大衣步伐飘忽地走了进来。  
“你去哪儿了？”他问。  
“Zach？”Chris吓了一跳，似乎是没想到Zach这个时候还在客厅，“抱歉，我和Tom——Tom Hardy喝酒去了。你还没睡？有事么？”  
“我要看看明天我们在米兰举办的晚宴的座位表。”  
饶是Chris尚未完全清醒，也多少察觉出了Zach的不悦。他连房卡都来不及放下，就赶紧埋头在包里翻找了起来。  
可Zach的语气已经阴沉了下来：“就不能什么都准备好么？磨磨蹭蹭的，让人烦透了。”  
“Sorry，Zach，我——找到了，在这儿——”Chris有些委屈，又有些不知所措。他不知道到底是谁惹了Zach不高兴，毕竟他很久没为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事朝自己发火了。  
“唰”地从Chris手中抽走座位表，Zach冷着脸看了一眼，说：“把Neil Barrett换去Karl那桌，再把Massimiliano Giornetti换去第二桌。”  
“OK.”Chris奋笔疾书。  
“再把John Ray换来我这桌。”  
“但是……你那桌已经满了……”Chris小心翼翼地提出自己的疑问，没想到他简单的一句话竟然点燃了炸药桶。  
“所以我才要你来解决问题！你呢？” Zach猛地把座位表甩到了Chris的身上，“凌晨一点多才回来！还喝得满身臭气！怎么？打算去Hardy那儿当‘超级巨星’了？”  
“我没有！”Chris不知道自己哪里触了Zach的逆鳞。  
“没有？”男人冷笑了一声，“你原本就不愿留在时尚圈，不如就接受他的邀请——趁你还足够年轻迷人。”  
“我说了我没有！”Chris的头本就痛得发胀，Zach的冷嘲热讽更是让他的额头突突直跳，终于，他握紧拳头大声吼道，“我没有想辞职当什么大明星，也不觉得自己真有什么吸引人的资本！我只想尽力做好你的助理！”  
“我以为你对我改观了，但你突然间……又刻薄起来……好像我在你眼里还是那个最初见面时一文不值的垃圾！”酒精的作用放大了Chris的情绪，长久以来积压着的种种都在瞬间爆发了出来，“我不知道怎么做才能让你真正满意，我甚至——甚至都不知道我错在哪儿了！我受不了了Zach——我受不了你对我得忽冷忽热……我受不了……Zach……我真的受不了……”  
踉跄着退了几步，Chris无力地靠在装饰壁炉上，眼眶泛红、浑身发颤，蓝色的眼瞳似乎因为水色而变得益发明亮了。  
他看着Zach面无表情地站起来，一步步向他逼近。  
结束了Chris。  
下一秒Zach就会指着他的鼻子让他滚蛋，而他不想看到Zach或轻蔑或厌恶的神情。  
痛苦地闭上双眼，Chris皱紧了眉头等待着Zach的宣判。  
“Chris——”  
来了。  
下颚被牢牢扣住。Chris条件反射地倒吸了一口气。  
上帝保佑，但愿Zach不会揍他。  
但是……  
他——被吻了！？  
Zach的嘴唇干燥而滚烫，好像沙漠中的热浪般有着不容抗拒的力量。“拒绝我，Chris——”金发的青年瞪大了眼睛。  
男人用沙哑的声音呼唤着他的名字，不断在他的耳边呢喃：“拒绝我，Chris，我要你拒绝我，拒绝我啊。”他说着要他拒绝的话语，却不依不饶地将他吻得更深，按得更紧。湿漉的亲吻让Zach的句子断断续续，串联着令人目眩神迷的喘息。  
震惊与喜悦如同海啸般席卷过Chris的四肢百骸，两腿在热烈的攻势下发软，只得紧紧抓紧Zach胸口的衬衣以作支撑。  
“我不能Zach……上帝啊……”他呻吟着，半睁着朦胧的双眼，放弃似地搂住了男人的脖子，用尽全力回吻过去，“你知道的，你知道的……我从来没法拒绝你……”  
是的，他无从抗拒，也不想抗拒……

注：  
Tom Ford与Richard Buckley相识于1986年，今年完婚。当时Richard在《WWD》（即《女装时报》）任时装编辑，而Tom Ford则是Cathy Hardwick的助理。二人在一起没多久Richard便被诊断出患上癌症，但两人一直相伴至今。  
更多罗（八）曼（卦）史请自行百度……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 字数爆表的一章，趴。  
> 我终于让主编大人咬到小鲜肉了！主编大人吻着小助理让他拒绝自己的时候各种攻有木有，最初构思本文时最喜欢的一段情节QUQ~  
> 过几天要去土耳其玩儿了，所以国庆节不会更新了。  
> 10月会把本文完结掉~最后一章会公布一个与此文有关的好消息XD（确定是好消息么？）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上帝呀，这些凡人怎么都是十足的傻瓜！  
> ——[英]莎士比亚《仲夏夜之梦》

伴随着脑袋里连绵的嗡鸣，Chris臣服于Zach强有力的攻势，渐渐放下了最初的惊讶与紧绷，使这原本有些单向的吻升级为你来我往的胶着。他急促地喘息，变换着角度吮吸Zach已变得血色充盈的上唇。男人新生的胡渣使得皮肤表面的质感粗粝起来，搓得人下巴生痛，但Chris已经顾不上这些；当Zach终于将舌头探入他的口腔横扫一番，Chris煽动鼻翼猛吸一口气，手指狠狠插入男人浓密的黑发，沿着颅骨的弧度从后颈一寸寸摸索着来到耳际。  
穿梭于指间的发线仿佛雄狮的黑鬃，浓密粗硬，色如沉夜，一如它主人所予人的第一印象，威严中带着无解的神秘。  
Chris从未与人分享过这样的吻。如此灼热而毫无保留，好像连灵魂都赤裸裸地摊开。  
可Zach……为什么要吻他呢？  
他呼唤自己名字的腔调是如此柔情满载，好似每一次呼唤都是一次叹息。  
可他，又何以会让Zach投入如此深情？  
这些没来由的念头让Chris心中揪得发慌，惟恐当下的一切只是自己酒后发的怪梦。抓紧Zach的头发微微向后用力，Chris分开他们牢牢黏在一块儿的唇瓣。  
“怎么了？”松开Chris的下颚，Zach的嗓音有些潮湿，原本一丝不苟的端正发型早被Chris揉地乱做一团，饱满的鼻头还因适才的亲昵发了红，与往日截然不同的模样让他看起来多少有些好笑和陌生。  
迟疑着未做回答，迷惑在Chris的眉心拧出一个小疙瘩。他咬了一下自己的舌尖。会痛。所以这不是自己的怪梦？  
“Chris？”拇指摩挲着青年已经红肿的唇瓣，Zach茶色的眼瞳里盛满了疑问与欲求。这一次，Chris用力摇了摇头，重新捧住Zach的脸。“没事。”他鼓足勇气亲了一口Zach的下巴。“没事。”他重复道，语调中带着全然的喜悦。  
被那张年轻面庞上闪耀着的快乐与光彩所感染，Zach的嘴角也不由自主地挂上了一抹难得的笑意。他倾身再度吻了吻Chris的双唇，而后握着那只覆在他脸庞的右手引至嘴边，从手背至掌心，再从掌心一点点吻至指腹。  
当他的唇最终落在Chris的指尖，那温度好像是电流，瞬间便窜到了Chris的心口，将他整个点燃。紧接着，Zach转而一手揽住他的腰，一手则灵巧地从柔软的开司米开衫下摆钻进去，宽大的手掌隔着薄薄的衬衣一路向上勾勒着脊背的起伏。  
呼吸重又粗重起来，酒精的让Chris格外主动，哼哼着扔掉了他和Zach的皮带，解开两人的长裤将Zach的衬衫从裤腰里抽了出来。轻轻地咬了下Chris已经涨得通红的耳廓，Zach从善如流地拽下遮掩住Chris长腿的碍眼衣料，紧接着,他就对着那件保守得令人发笑的白色棉质四角裤挑了挑眉。看来还有需要改造的空间。闪过这个念头的同时，他毫不客气地长驱直入，将Chris掌握其中。  
挺翘的下身被发烫的掌心包裹的那一瞬，Chris发出短促的惊叫，紧紧阖上的眼皮也随之颤了两下。观察到Chris眼睑下那对随着他套弄的动作而加速滚动的眼球，Zach更觉有趣，手上愈发不肯放松，以覆着薄茧的指头不断拨弄早已湿润的铃口。  
勾起的指关节或轻或重地碾压囊袋间柔嫩的肌肤，Zach的逗弄让Chris倒吸了好几口气，腰肢也为此绷得死紧，虽然他并非毫无经验的处子，但他此前的女友都并非大胆热情的女性，相较之下Zach实在……  
快感一浪高过一浪，Chris的腰肢已被身后的壁炉顶得隐隐作痛，偏偏亟待爆发的欲望还被人捏在手心里得不到疏解。他恨恨地推开一边埋头啃他脖子一边还不忘在下边使坏的Zach，发红的眼角和咬得发白的下唇都像是在对男人做无声的控诉。  
Zach的状况也不比Chris好多少。情动间，Chris的腿根始终有意无意地擦着他硬得发痛的胯部，他不过是靠着惊人的自制力忍到现在，而那双蓝眼睛投来的嗔怪目光却让他再难忍耐。稍稍使力揉按根部，Chris的呻吟渐高。跟着青年清亮的音色，Zach猛地变了节奏，掌心突得用力将Chris整根向下腹压去。突如其来的刺激让Chris瞬间梗住了呼吸，大脑随之一片空白，只余下眼前铺天盖地的火光以及耳边挥之不去的嗡鸣。  
迷糊间，大腿与腹股沟上传来火热律动，Zach暗哑的嗓音熏得他根本没力气睁开眼。男人的鼻息愈发失了章法，过了一会儿，Chris的腿根上散落下一片让他面颊发烫的湿热，继而，那鼻息又变得绵长舒缓。在几个浅吻的催促下，Chris慢慢睁开了眼睛，但“羞怯”二字在激情平息后却冒出了头。目光所及处都是被他俩体液弄得一片狼藉的衣物，这让他怎么都不敢迎接Zach的视线。  
没有放纵Chris的鸵鸟心态，Zach抬起了他的下巴。奇异地，Chris的心绪在这有些强迫的对视中平静了下来，他飞快地抚平Zach变得皱巴巴的领口，蓝眼睛一眨一眨。  
“去洗一下。”摸了摸Chris汗湿的额角，Zach说。

*** *** ***

酒店的隔音效果太好，这让洗完澡独自躺在Zach被窝里的Chris既兴奋又紧张——他要留下来过夜了，可他却没法知道Zach是不是快洗完了。盯着淡米色的天花板和云石吊灯，Chris觉得自己需要找些事来转移注意力。  
嗯……Zach卧室里有橙花精油的熏香。Chris用力嗅了一下。  
啊？Zach没有用酒店提供的拖鞋，他把自己家的带来了。Chris对Zach的洁癖撇撇嘴。  
咦！Zach没有吃酒店送的巧克力！Chris趴在床头两眼放光。在一番小小的内心挣扎后，他还是选择伸手把巧克力从床头柜上捞了过来。大半夜饿了吃一点也很正常吧！  
正当Chris拆开包装，准备把巧克力送进嘴里时，头顶上忽然传来了Zach的声音：“半夜还吃东西？不是刷过牙了？”虽然听起来没有指责和不满，但Chris还是吓得从床上弹了起来，巧克力也掉到了地上。  
“啊——”Chris扶着腰叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”就着Chris手扶的地方，Zach关心地掀开那处睡衣查看，“好像被壁炉膈青了。很痛么？”  
“……还好。”Chris把整张脸埋在枕头里闷闷地答道。他决不能让Zach知道他是心疼巧克力才叫出来的。  
不明真相的Zach把地毯上的巧克力扔进垃圾桶，然后重新洗了手才回到床上。夜灯熄灭了， Zach凑到了Chris旁边亲了亲他的眼角。  
身侧的床垫被Zach的体重压沉，睡意全无的Chris心跳地咚咚作响。  
该来的都要来了！  
可是……接下来Zach就转过了身，只留给了Chris一个宽阔的后背。  
嗯？不是过夜么？！  
带着点儿僵硬和害羞，Chris大着胆子贴到Zach的背后，闷声问：“Zach……”  
“嗯？”Zach主动握住了他的手。Chris感受着那双手，温暖、干燥，指节宽大，还有着明显的体毛，与女性截然不同。  
“我们……不做些……其他……的么……？”Chris的声音越来越低。  
“其他的？”Zach忍不住笑了出来。“明天我们至少会和各式各样的椅子亲密接触8小时。”隔着睡衣，Zach的手指暗示性地在Chris的股缝流连，他刻意压低了声线，凑近Chris的耳边说：“如果你想明天这里比腰还痛……我很乐意继续……”  
轰地一声，Chris觉得自己的脑袋都快冒烟了。甩下一句“晚安”，他火速把脸又埋进了枕头。

*** *** ***

Zach醒来时，一旁的Chris还在酣睡。蓬松的羽绒把他裹成一团，严严实实包住了脖子以下的所有部位，只露出一个脑袋。或许是睡得挺舒服，Chris的脸颊红扑扑的，还有几缕发丝还随着他悠长的呼吸上下起伏。比起刚进《Wind》时近乎于寸头的短发，Chris现在的头发长多了。经过一晚的睡眠，那头昨晚刚洗过的金发乱蓬蓬地向四面八方炸开，刘海彻底盖住了浓密的眉毛，下巴上还冒出了星星点点的胡渣。不打算吵醒这只昨天刚被捕获的可爱小动物，Zach悄然下床洗漱，然后到客厅叫了送餐服务。  
当Chris急匆匆出现时，Zach正在喝他今早的第二杯美式。“抱歉，Zach，我起晚了。”Chris的脸上挂着显而易见的忐忑，似乎担心Zach会立刻臭骂他一顿，可事实上他不过比Zach晚起了20分钟。这让Zach在心底里叹了口气，这就是他讨厌办公室恋情的首要原因。不过Zach并不打算把昨晚发生的一切归罪于酒精，也不准备发表任何中心思想为“这只是一时冲动”的言论，因为他在出发前便已早作打算，准备为Chris在别处另谋职位，只不过现在需要加紧速度了。  
思索间，Zach冲Chris招招手示意他坐到自己身边。搂住Chris有些发僵的肩膀，Zach柔声道：“我现在不止是你的上司，不用时时刻刻都那么小心翼翼。”短短的一句话让Chris放松下来。不止是上司。Chris当然明白这简简单单的几个字意味着什么，承诺了什么，于是，他主动与Zach交换了一个带着薄荷牙膏味的吻。  
“打开看看。”在那个吻走向失控前，Zach停了下来，从身侧的小圆桌上取过一个袋子。是那套Tom Ford的西装，昨晚他根本没能有机会让Chris穿上这件美妙的艺术品。  
“喜欢么？”他问。  
认出这是昨天Tom Ford秀场上的最新款，Chris连忙摇头：“Zach，这……我不能。”  
“我只问你喜欢么。”  
望着手工缝制的样衣上精细的针脚，Chris不由自主地点了下头。  
替Chris将衣服收好，Zach再度拨了客房服务，要求再送一份早餐来。他的心情似乎很不错，见Chris喜欢餐后的熔岩蛋糕，干脆把自己的那份让给了他。  
不过，除了私人时间，Chris没法从Zach那里分到半点儿这样的宠爱。外人面前Zach一切如常，仍旧是那个公事公办、冷若冰霜的大魔头。深知不慎被狗仔抓到证据对彼此都没有任何好处，Chris努力配合Zach的步调，但他真的不懂如何才能像Zach那样做到随时随地掩饰着一切。平心而论，Zach待他很好。几乎每场秀后，Zach都会为Chris选一份礼物，GUCCI的夹克、BOTTEGA VENETA的短靴、PRADA的眼镜、ETRO 的大衣、GIORGIO ARMANI的套装……在米兰的短短几天，Chris的行李箱就快塞爆了，可他需要的并不是这些令人艳羡的奢侈品。在米兰的最后一晚，当那只引发无数男女尖叫的FENDI怪兽包出现在Chris面前时，Chris终于忍不住了。  
“Zach……我并不需要那么多东西……” 趴在Zach枕边，他懒洋洋地嘟囔。  
“我只是想让你拥有最好的。”Zach在他耳边轻轻地吹着气。上帝，这可是Chris听过的最美的情话了。  
“我明白这是你表达心意的方式，可我……”  
“那你想要什么？”抚摸着Chris金发的那双手是如此温暖，拥有令人安心的力量。因连日奔波而疲惫的Chris舒服地几乎要睡着了。  
“我，我只要……你……”  
凝视着那张已陷入梦乡的睡颜，一股难言的爱怜涌上了Zach的胸膛。若有所思地拨弄了一会儿青年额前的碎发，Zach借着床头微弱的灯光发出了今晚最后一封邮件。  
他会给他最好的，一切。

*** *** ***

1月的巴黎街头没有冬季的萧索，圣诞与新年带来的欢乐仍未散去，随处可见的灯饰品与圣诞树将这个浪漫之都点缀得流光溢彩，时装周的到来则更是将它时尚气质展现得淋漓尽致。她如此之美，美得无人不爱。  
不过，巴黎有多美，Zach就有多忙，可无论在哪儿，他都能完美得犹如神祗。转眼间，一连5天的巴黎男装周行程已经过半，GIVENCHY、HERMES、KENZO……Zach依然是一副恨不得包办Chris所有行头的样子，这多少成为了Chris的甜蜜负担。但有一件事倒是给了Chris纯然的惊喜——为了能多些同他单独相处的时间，Zach在竟然巴黎异常紧密的行程中推掉了几个派对和晚宴。Chris从未想过Zach会主动放弃社交，转而陪他窝在沙发里扯废话、看肥皂剧，甚至还容忍他含着薯片一类的垃圾食品同他接吻。或许是被巴黎的浪漫气息所感染，一日离开派对现场后， Zach趁着四下无人在汽车后座上偷偷勾住了Chris的小指，还在他的掌心里挠了好一会儿。肇事者一脸古井无波地望着窗外，只搅得Chris一人心如擂鼓，好像偷情一般。  
结束巴黎第四天的行程后，Zach突然宣布，他们要在巴黎多留两天。  
“所以要续房了？多少人？”枕在Zach膝头的Chris没有多问原因，只是又往嘴里塞了一块马卡龙。到了巴黎之后，Chris几乎吃遍了所有名店的招牌甜品，Zach很想知道他为什么吃不胖。  
“只有你、我和Karl，Riccardo Tisci邀我们去他的新工作室。”Riccardo Tisci是GIVENCHY的创意总监，还是个地地道道的意大利人，算是与Zach颇有些渊源。  
“嗯……所以加上明晚，是一共再住三晚。”掸了掸食物的碎渣，一秒恢复到敬业助理模样的Chris翻出了自己的记事簿，准备办理续房手续。  
“明早再去，晚上还有别的事。”Zach伸手扣住了准备起身的Chris，顺势将其压倒在沙发，劈头盖脸地亲了上去。  
“别的事？”推了推埋在肩窝上的那颗脑袋，Chris还有些云里雾里。  
“忘了么？明天只有一场晚上8点的SAINT LAURENT。所以今晚我们可以做些其、他、的、事。”抬起头亲了下Chris的鼻尖，Zach露出了有些调侃的笑容。  
闻言，Chris的耳尖发起了烫。一个多星期以来，他虽然每晚留宿，但一直以来的忙碌行程致使Zach从未与他做过“其他的事”。  
“我忍了很久了……Chris……” 正如那位Chris极为喜爱的硬汉作家所说，在白天对什么都不动感情是极为容易的，可在夜晚就是另外一回事了。刚洗过澡的Chris身上满是Zach的沐浴露香气，那清新的松木味诱得Zach情不自禁地思索起如何用自己的体味沾满Chris的每一寸肌肤。  
滚烫的舌尖急切舔噬着青年脖颈上脉动的血管，Zach好像成了只刚从沉睡中苏醒，极度渴求鲜血的吸血鬼。  
睡袍的带子不知何时被解开，灵活的双手在没了遮掩的上身放肆游走，下颚、脖颈、锁骨、胸口……Zach不愿放弃品尝Chris的任何一片肌肤。由黄金海岸阳光锻造而成的蜜色肌肤缀着成片的淡可可色晒斑，让Chris看起来就像是一块洒上了巧克力碎屑的蜂蜜蛋糕，令人食指大动。似乎迷上了Chris右胸上的那颗小痣，Zach的舌尖反复在上头打着转，发出啧啧的水声，一手还不忘捏扯左胸上的小小突起。与Zach毛发浓重的体征不同，Chris胸膛光洁，体毛偏浅，仅在肉粉色的乳晕上覆着一层金色的绒毛，一切都让Zach胯下发胀，忍不住将中间那颗小小的凸起含进口中。  
粗糙的舌苔刷过本就略略红肿的肉粒，Chris忍不住弓起了上身，肉粒反而更往Zach口中送去；紧接着，一记有力的吸吮更是让Chris两眼发花，充满情色意味的呻吟随之流泻，此前他可从未想过乳尖也会成为自己的敏感之处。  
热辣的吻并未就此停止，Zach一路向下，不一会儿，他的唾液就沾满了Chris的胸腹。及裤腰处，Chris细软的金色毛发早已不见影踪，取而代之的是有些扎手的卷毛。在Zach舌尖离开的一瞬间，那些深色的卷曲毛发在唾液的牵引下齐刷刷地立在了Chris软软的小腹上，而那些残余在肌肤上的黏腻水渍则在空调暖风的作用下加速挥发，带来了阵阵湿凉。这微妙的寒意让Chris不由自主地打了个冷颤，下体的勃发也随之抖了两下。  
“很舒服么？”Zach对着Chris洇湿的内裤发出一阵轻笑，后者因那笑声下意识地蜷起了因情欲而发红的年轻躯体。  
强势地按住那双意图并拢的长腿，Zach一把剥掉了Chris的内裤。脱离了织物的压迫，Chris尺寸不小的性器立即弹了出来，几乎是同时，Zach将这根已经半勃的柱体吞进了口中。  
“啊——”快感与惊诧像是巨浪般拍打在Chris的身上，他的头猛地拧向一侧，捏着睡袍一角的十指已经绞地发白。  
不希望Chris过早释放，Zach稍稍吞吐了几下便将他放开，而后掰过那张满布红潮的小脸亲了又亲，一手还满足地揉捏着身下那对饱满的臀峰。一波波的刺激让Chris软得浑身脱力，由得Zach托起他的臀部，露出那处隐秘的所在。  
不知从何处摸出了润滑，Zach先是在掌心中温了一会儿，才分开Chris的双丘，用沾满润滑的手指在粉色的皱褶处试探性地打转。  
“放松……”感受到Chris的僵直，Zach贴着他的耳廓柔声道。点点头，Chris在Zach的引导下做了几个深呼吸。  
Zach的指节并不纤细，甚至还有些粗犷，但他的动作实在轻柔，因此当第一指探进来时，Chris只觉得涨。他给了Zach一个眼神示意继续。很快地，第二根指头也插了进来。后穴被弓起的指节撑开，换来Chris不安的哼哼。安抚似得，Zach一边亲吻Chris大腿根部的细腻皮肤，一边调整指腹的角度，技巧性地按压那处男性最敏感的腺体。  
无法抵御的情潮使得Chris的腰部弹高拉紧，他咬紧下唇，以免自己啜泣地像是个初经人事的小处女，但那挺得笔直的性器前端还是可怜兮兮地溢出了晶莹的泪珠。  
慢慢转动手指，Zach耐心地按摩着着Chris尚未彻底松软的内壁与穴口，另一边，他嘴上也毫不放松，慢条斯理地啄着Chris怒张的红艳冠部，任由透明的前液润湿他的双唇。内外夹击之下，Chris已被卷入了情欲的怒涛。终于，当那第三根指头毫不犹豫地挟着原先两指一并袭向体内的那一点，他再也不能承受分毫，哼哼着喷泄而来。  
高潮后的身体无比迟钝。性事带来的饕足与疲惫塞满了Chris的感官，神经中枢好似退化般丧失了感知外物的能力，但偏偏对Zach加诸在他身上的种种分外敏感。觉察到再度喷洒于大腿根部的炽热鼻息，他慵懒地别开身子。  
“别，别在这儿……”那说话声沙沙的，没了青年人特有的清透，似笼在纱后，有着别样的暧昧。  
话音刚落， Zach竟然臂力惊人地将其打横抱起，不容Chris回神抗议这种过于少女的抱法，二人就已转移到卧室的大床上。  
在昏黄的灯光下，匍匐于烟灰色床单上的男性胴体青春健美，似乎于肌理间蕴藏着无尽的活力。眼前的美景让男人迫不及待地褪下仅有的衣衫俯身上前，就像是最虔诚的信徒，Zach近乎贪婪地膜拜着这具已经属于自己的躯壳。  
骨感的脚踝、修长的小腿、精致的膝盖、匀称的大腿、丰满的臀肉、深陷的腰窝，极富张力的背脊、起伏有度的肩胛、迷人的后颈……凡目光可及之处，便是Zach唇齿所到之地。先前的情事在Chris光滑的皮肤上覆上了一层薄汗，使他尝起来带着咸咸的海盐味。幻想这身体的主人在耀眼的阳光下弄潮碧浪、嬉戏白沙的矫健身姿，Zach只觉浑身血脉贲张，呼吸也不由得粗重了几分。  
肢体的亲密摩擦很快让Chris又有了反应，或许也是忍无可忍，他终于开口求饶：“Zach……别、别玩了……快、快点儿……”  
金发男孩的眼睛蓝得发亮，这一次，Zach也无意再拉长战线。之前刻意拖长前戏，本是想让Chris在初次的同性体验中充分享受其中滋味，没想到现在却让自己也情炙难耐。  
“等我一下。”  
滚烫的体温消失了，Chris有些迷茫和焦急。还要等什么呢？这样想着，他微微扬起头。只见Zach翻身下床，从随身的钱夹中掏出了一张小小的方形薄片。  
操，连套都要用自己的。Chris几乎要为Zach诡异的“洁癖”而抓狂，但当Zach回转过身，跃入眼帘的挺立巨大却让他忍不住咽了下口水。那个尺寸……真的可以么？  
回到床上的Zach这次选择直奔主题。  
“准备好了么？”托起Chris的双腿缠到自己的腰侧，他问。  
“废话，快——啊——！”不待Chris说完，适才还停留在穴口的粗长已经果断地抵了进去。即便经过再细致的准备，进来的那一瞬对于Chris来说还是痛得几乎连眼泪都要掉出来了。  
大口吸着气，Chris努力调适。喘息间露出的红艳舌尖像是勾引着旁人的撷取，Zach自然不会放过，封住那双丰润的唇，Chris那些充满着欲色的呻吟好像是融化在口腔中的焦糖布丁，甜得发呛，却教人怎么都不舍得松口。  
亲昵的舌吻成功转移了Chris的注意力，因疼痛而稍有萎靡的下身又恢复了精神奕奕的模样。Chris的双腿推高，Zach开始了不徐不疾的律动。逐渐放松的内壁湿软柔滑，犹如通行于生鲜之上，可那火热的温度却又如熔炉般热切。体内的欲望好似一头蛰伏许久的野兽，近乎贪婪地展现着自己的诉求。混乱的呼吸交织错综，豆大的汗珠从Zach的额头坠向Chris的锁骨，最后汇入他凹陷的肩窝。伸手抚过Zach高耸的颧骨与眉角，Chris水意盈盈的蓝眼睛着迷地凝视那沉浸于激情的面容。这个男人，是他的了。  
Zach的阴囊一下下拍打着Chris饱满的臀部，“啪啪”的肉体拍击一声响过一声，蔓延全身的快感也在一次次的抽送中层层攀升。要是可以用具象的高度来衡量，Chris会说他正站在埃菲尔铁塔的塔尖。硕大的硬挺奇袭他体内敏感的凸起，继而又专心致志地抵在那处碾磨，Chris已没法在意自己喊得有多大声。因为他压根不清楚自己究竟喊了什么。或许是催促，或许是求饶，或许是Zach，或许是上帝，又或许只是一堆咿咿呀呀的放荡娇吟。  
小穴颤抖着越收越紧，绞得Zach头皮阵阵酥麻。他狠命咬牙才不至于因为太爽而在床上骂出脏话。撑在Chris两侧的双臂上青筋暴起，濒临释放的Zach强忍着将胯下之物整根撤出，又立即猛地没根而入，全力朝鲜红的肉穴深处顶去。  
“Za——”张了张嘴，Chris只吐出了一个单音。世界突然寂静无声。唾液顺着他大张的嘴角蜿蜒。现在，他的铁塔上绽放焰火了。  
不知过了多久，Zach慢慢退出了Chris的身体。他们就这样胸口贴着胸口，感受彼此鼓动的心跳。抚摸了一会儿Chris还在微微颤动的睫毛，Zach吻了吻他的耳垂，然后下床。听到Zach把保险套打结扔掉的细微声响，Chris动了动黏糊糊的身体。他真的太需要洗个澡了。可是酸软的腰部却让他怎么都起不来。靠，他锤了一下枕头，这也太没男子气概了！  
正当Chris嘟着嘴拿枕头撒气，Zach取来了热毛巾把他上上下下、来来回回擦了个干干净净，还在他的腰部上揉了又揉。Chris捂着眼睛任由其摆布，短短几天内的种种，私下的Zach实在体贴地有些超乎他的想象。帮Chris套上清爽的新睡袍，Zach又从浴室取来了一个小盒子。“乖，摘了隐形再睡。”  
几分钟后，深重的倦意后知后觉地降临。在男人温暖的晚安吻中，Chris阖上了双眼。

*** *** ***

唤醒Chris的不是熟悉的闹钟和声嘶力竭的电话铃，大腿上不容忽视的热度才是。显然，他的上司——哦不，是男友——需要他帮忙解决些小问题。半睁开眼，密不透光的窗帘让他无法分辨确切的时间。用力眨了眨还有些酸涩的眼睛，还没戴上眼镜的Chris努力让自己的双眼在Zach的脸上对上焦。在后者带着渴望的幽暗眼神下，Chris做出了一个大胆的决定。  
从被窝里探出脑袋重见天日时，Chris的脸红红的，他很怀疑Zach到底有没有享受到，而刚刚释放在他嘴里的男人只是喘着气让他快去漱口。  
腰部依然酸软，洗漱完毕后Chris飞快赖回温暖的羽绒被里，把已经变凉的双足缠进Zach的腿间取暖。他在浴室不过10来分钟，但Zach已经接起了手机。  
“好的David，这次多谢。Bye”Chris漫不经心地听着Zach用磁性而极富魅力的嗓音与电话那头的人道别。挂了电话的Zach吻了一下Chris的发顶。  
“我在《纽约客》为你找了一份工作。”他说。  
“……你说什么？”   
“我说，我在《纽约客》为你找了一份工作。David（注）刚才告诉我，他愿意录用你。”还是那磁性的嗓音，甚至还带着些许笑意，但Chris却如坠冰窟。  
“你为我……在《纽约客》找了一份工作？” 一把挣脱男人的怀抱，Chris瞠大了眼。  
“没错。高兴么？你的梦想。”Chris惊诧的样子在Zach看来全因太过惊喜。他给了Chris最好的。而只要Chris离开《Wind》，他们就可以毫无阻碍地在一起。  
可惜，他也有猜错的时候。  
“高兴？你把我当成了什么？！那些肉体交易的对象？就好像你和那些，那些排队等着跳到你床上的模特？”这简直是羞辱。Chris大吼。  
Zach的脸霎时间冷了下来：“你觉得我是那种人？交易？”他怒极反笑，“况且你以为凭你的床上表现，能换到一份纽约客的工作？你未免也太高估自己了。”  
太阳穴突突乱跳，心脏传来撕裂般的痛楚，Chris再也听不下去。眼眶发热，他努力不让自己哭出来。  
胡乱披上衣服，Chris不记得自己是怎么离开的，他只知道Zach没有挽留，也没有哪怕一句道歉和解释，只有一句冰冰冷的“出去”。  
孤零零地离开酒店，Chris不知怎么地来到了星形广场。白日下的香榭丽舍大道没了绚丽灯火，空有车水马龙。凯旋门下游人如织，更有一对新婚夫妇在此留影。年轻的新郎试图为新娘长长的白色裙摆摆出漂亮的造型，却笨拙地绊了一跤，引来一阵欢声笑语，一旁的摄影师尽心捕捉下这甜蜜的一刻。  
靠，好痛。  
适才被Chris忽略的酸痛开始叫嚣。  
挪到一旁的长椅上坐下。  
靠，真的好痛。  
落座的一刹那，他终于哭了出来。  
是的，他来到了无人不爱巴黎，但他宁愿从未来过。

 

注： David Remnick，《纽约客》现任主编。

 

—TBC—


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 优于别人，并不高贵，真正的高贵应该是优于过去的自己。——[美]海明威

Karl走进餐厅时已近午餐时间的末尾，餐厅里人并不多。Zach正在看菜单，那本印刷精美的册子太过宽大，几乎遮住了Zach的整张脸，以至于Karl只瞧见了他标志性的背头和那对粗眉。  
不等服务员上前，Karl已经信手拉开Zach对面的那张椅子坐下。这虽然是个例行餐会，但也没必要太过拘束。  
“听说今早刚到了一批新鲜鹿肉。”翻开面前的菜单，Karl跃跃欲试。  
“我以为你最近戒红肉了。” Zach终于把脸从菜单底下露了出来。  
男人一脸冷淡，Karl直觉不太对，背上的肌肉也不由自主地僵了起来。“没错，我还是看看其他——对了，Chris呢？”他赶紧转移话题。  
闻言，Zach的手在纸页上顿了顿。“不知道。”他语气格外生硬地说。  
不知道？Karl暗叫不妙，于是干脆选择老实闭上嘴。  
正当他一边听着Zach点菜，一边对着自己菜单上的白肉发愁时，Chris却出现了。“抱、抱歉，我晚了，续房的事出了点小问题，但已经解决了。”他呼吸急促、额头带汗，一头金发有些蓬乱，而且面色发白。  
不知是否是Karl的错觉，Chris的出现让气氛瞬间变得有些诡异，但Zach并没有给Karl太多探究的时间，他很快地示意Chris坐下点菜。  
“没事吧？你的脸色很差。”Karl躲在菜单后头，偷偷凑近Chris问道。  
Chris没有回答，只是勉强摇了摇头。“鸡胸酿蘑菇配香草芦笋汁，谢谢。”完全没有细看菜单，Chris直接指了一下上头的第一道主菜。任谁都看出了他的食欲不佳。  
点过佐餐酒后，Chris一言不发，Zach也仍是冷冷的。餐桌上的温度降到了冰点。  
究竟是怎么回事啊！Karl暗自在心里撇了撇嘴，努力和Zach聊着公事。Chris那儿除了餐具的轻响与“嗯嗯”的应答声之外别无声响。一顿饭吃得索然无味。餐后，Karl以有事为由火速上楼回了自己的房间。开玩笑，他可不想搅合到这八卦里去——至少现在不想——好歹等回了纽约再说。  
*** *** ***  
“早上去哪儿了？我以为你不打算回来了。”冷战持续到晚间的SAINT LAURENT大秀结束，Zach考虑到Chris的身体状况并未在派对多做停留。Chris刚走时他的确很生气，但一想到巴黎冬季的低温和Chris离开时单薄的衣着，Zach多少还是有些担心。  
“……只是随便走走。”Chris含混道。  
“现在冷静了？想谈谈么？”对方苍白的脸色和两颊上不正常的红晕让Zach放软了语气。  
“Zach——我很累，想休息下。”转身欲回自己的房间，Chris避开了男人的视线，不想让他看出任何端倪。他的确打算离开，回来不过是为了最后完成今天的工作。  
“不舒服就叫医生。感冒了？还是——”Zach伸出手想探他的额头。  
“I'm OK.只是需要回房休息。一个人。”打断了Zach关心的话语， Chris一字一句地恳求。  
倦怠而沮丧的神色让Chris的眼睛显得更蓝，也让Zach忽视了他的不对劲。  
“好吧。”Zach点点头，应允了。他多少已经明白了Chris今早愤怒的来源。或许他不该提前为Chris做所有决定，但如果Chris知晓自己的初衷，他们就不会像现在这般糟糕。当然，这并不意味着Chris可以把自己对他所做的一切当做是什么肉体交易。不过没关系，如果Chris现在不愿意谈，他可以等。届时，这件事里，无论是他做错的部分还是Chris做错的部分，一切都会说清楚的。  
可惜的是，Zach并没能等到这个机会。  
因为第二天中午，他发现——Chris不见了。  
*** *** ***  
“什、什么？！Chris不见了？！”  
电话那头阴沉的嗓音让Karl瞬间从睡梦中清醒，他觉得Zach的怒火几乎要沿着酒店的座机电话线烧过来了。  
“我马上过来！！！”顾不上蓬头垢面，Karl抓起衣服就往Zach的套房冲。一进Chris那间的房门，Karl就被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
小客厅的刺绣地毯上，数十只鼓鼓囊囊的各大品牌购物袋整齐划一地列队排开，靠墙的几只大旅行箱敞开着，也塞满了最新款的服饰——里边甚至还有几只限量版的皮包！  
上帝！身为助理的Chris当然不可能拥有数量如此庞大，价格如此不菲的答谢礼——东西是谁送的再清楚不过了。  
暗暗瞟了眼身旁怒火中烧的男子，Karl觉得自己已经猜得八九不离十。他忽然有些同情Zach。显然，这些东西都是被有意留下的，而换洗衣物和那只Rimowa登机箱则连同他的主人一起没了踪影。  
Chris遗弃了这一切，不告而别。  
似乎是受够了电话中那重复诵读着“无法接通”的机械女声，Zach失态地将手机砸在了地上。那块黑色的大扁砖在地毯上翻了几个跟斗，然后撞上了小茶几的桌脚。那一下像是给了它一记重拳，耗尽了它向前的气力。最终，它以一种别扭的姿势，孤零零地斜在了桌脚边。  
房里一片死寂，只有Zach粗重的喘息。Karl很久没见Zach如此生气了——他两眼发红，死死瞪着那只“装死”的机器。  
突然，那只机器“活”了过来。一遍遍唱着的默认铃声显示它的功能运作依旧正常。  
吸了口气，Zach的身子动了动，似乎是想把它捡回来。  
但他没有。只是任它继续唱。  
“Zach？”在手机与上司之间来回扫视，Karl小心翼翼地向那只手机靠近。  
他离它越来越近，越来，越近……  
一边看着Zach，Karl一边将手机缓缓捡起。他没看屏幕上的来电显示，而是立即交到了Zach手里。  
“……嘿，……是，好，……See you。”没一会儿，Zach就挂了电话。  
不是Chris。Karl说不出是难受还是松了一口气。  
“是Ricardo，他问我们什么时候过去。半小时后出发。”看了眼手表，Zach似乎已经冷静下来了。  
“那……这些衣服……”Karl迟疑道。  
回答他的，是Zach比刀锋更寒冷的眼神。“别让它们再出现在我眼前。”  
嘭——他甩上了门。

*** *** ***

两年后

“气象局警告，东北部地区即将迎来本周第二场特大暴风雪，纽约大部分地区都会被大雪覆盖，严重影响成千上万人出行。芝加哥、底特律、波士顿及罗德岛首府普罗维斯登已宣布星期一停课。  
“纽约市星期日傍晚已开始降小雪。气象预测显示，纽约市的降雪量估计介于7.6至15公分，位于波士顿北部的麻省罗威尔市的降雪量更可能厚达30.5公分。  
“……全美各地有约2000趟航班取消，2100趟班机延误，并称该特大暴风雪为主要原因。”  
机场出境大厅的壁挂电视上，褐发的夜间新闻女主播正播送着气象局的最新天气预警，但她的甜美音色与播报并未吸引所有人的注意力，嘈杂出境大厅里人头攒动，拖着行李的人们行色匆匆，而Chris也是其中一员。  
踏着已穿得破旧不堪的系带靴走出机场，他深深吸了一口气。隆冬的寒意随着呼吸深深进入肺部，也让他的精神为之一振。  
有多久没嗅到过了？这久违的，纽约的空气。  
两年前，他几乎是带着怨恨与失落从Zach身边逃离——逃离巴黎，逃离纽约，甚至逃离了美国前往英国——他们是不对等的。Zach今天会对他说：“噢Chris，我为你找了份《纽约客》的工作”，明天就有可能提出：“抱歉，Chris，我觉得我们应该分手，这对我们都好”。  
你看，无论是好事还是坏事，他都会替你做决定，而Chris只能做一只蹲在他身边的听话小宠物。可两年过去了，Chris悲哀地发现自己还是爱他！他为Zach注册了Instagram，关注Zach账号下发布的一切照片和信息——即使他知道Zach鲜少使用Instagram；他在八卦网站搜寻Zach的信息，甚至还因他的每一段绯闻而感伤！  
这一切直到他完成利兹大学大众传媒硕士学位硕士论文回到加州后都没有改变。Chris知道，这听起来都娘爆了，但这又是见鬼的现实——他想回去，回去纽约，回到那个离Zach更近的地方。  
细密的雪花飘飘荡荡地落在Chris泛红的鼻尖，微凉的触感让他皱着眉缩起了脖子。即便是在大不列颠呆了近两年，在加州阳光下长大的他依然不能完全适应寒冷的天气。裹紧羽绒外套，不一会儿他就等到了出租。  
“运气不错啊小子，没遇上航班取消。”半秃的大胡子司机看起来心情不错，Chris报上地址回以一笑。  
运气不错么？那希望这份好运可以帮助他在不远的未来平等地站在Zach的身边。  
早在洛杉矶，Chris就获得了包括《时代周刊》在内的几份不错的面试机会，但他唯独没有考虑过《纽约客》。他在心底向自己承认，那是他有意避开的选项。  
与Nancy Gibbs（注：《时代周刊》执行主编）的会面相谈甚欢。这位丰满的中年女性有一张标志性的大嘴，笑起来极具感染力。“欢迎你成为《时代周刊》的一员。”她迅速做出了决定，甚至没有向Chris求证在《Wind》工作未满一年便离职的原因。这多少让Chris松了口气，毕竟，若Nancy曾与《Wind》方面联络，以他当时不辞而别的幼稚行径，难保Zach不会给他一个糟糕透顶的评价。这番假设让Chris的胃部沉重了起来——他还爱着Zach，但——Zach呢？  
或许……他应该先见见Karl。  
*** *** ***  
“臭小子！你还有脸回来？！一句话都没留就跑没影！你知道我替你收拾了多少烂摊子么？！”他们约在与《Wind》一街之隔的小餐馆见面。Karl原封不动地重复了一遍接到Chris电话时的咆哮，可见他已经忍了很久了。而听完Chris当年离开的原因，Karl则恨不得立刻把Chris的耳朵拧下来。  
“不就是给你推荐了份工作么！要是你们没睡——别用你那种‘我知道错了’的小表情看我——你早就感恩戴德了！”一回想起那段《Wind》上上下下夹着尾巴做人的日子，Karl就觉得自己的偏头痛又要发作。  
“你丢在巴黎的那些宝贝！到现在还堆在我家呢！我还付了行李超重费你知道么！”说起这个，Karl的火气更大了。Zach让他扔了，但他哪舍得？！那都是他眼里的艺术品！  
骂了半天，对面的Chris还是矮着脖子，一脸乖孩子的模样。Karl终究还是心软了，他叹了口气：“说吧，回来找我干嘛。”  
瞬间，Chris的脸黯淡了。“我想……我还是爱他……”  
沉默与苦涩在他们之间蔓延开来，良久，Karl拍了拍Chris的肩：“小鬼……我只知道Zach很难原谅一个让他那么生气的人，还有，我相信你早明白这点，Zach身边……从不缺人……”  
当然。Chris垮下了肩膀。他当然明白。  
*** *** ***  
Karl说的没错，Zach的身边从不缺人。两年间，他有过三段正式恋情——一名法国芭蕾舞演员、一名意大利模特，以及一名西班牙室内设计师，他们无一例外的是黑发黑瞳。坊间盛传，Zach变了口味。可只有Zach自己知道，他仅仅是不想找任何一个会让他联想起Chris的人。可即便如此，他还是不由自主地在他们身上寻找与Chris的相似之处——没人受得了他，不消半年他们就会因为无法忍受Zach让人摸不着头脑的刻薄而分手。  
“我可不是你逃避感情创伤的创可贴！”那名西班牙室内设计师离开时这么说。  
而现在，就连Joe都在指责他。“Zach，妈妈很不高兴。”  
“公平点，Joe，30多年了，你还在拿妈妈压我？”Zach很不耐烦。  
“好吧，那我们换个话题。”替自己倒了杯酒，Joe坐到了Zach对面。“我听Karl说，Chris回来了。”  
“……我不想听到他的名字。”  
“不想听？”Joe好笑地呲了一声，“可我听Nancy Gibbs说，她向你打电话询问Chris当初离职原因时，你‘好心’地告诉她，他是你最好的助理，而你看过他的作品，相信他会是一名更出色的记者和作家。”  
她真该管好她的大嘴！Zach暗自咒骂，继而把火气发到了兄长的身上：“你想我承认什么？我还喜欢他？好啊，我承认，但那又如何？去他妈的缺乏安全感！他连跟我谈谈都不愿意就一走了之！！！”  
“可如果他也为当时自己的所作所为感到懊悔呢？”Joe笑得有些神秘。  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，他在乎你。如同你在乎他。”  
“……那又怎么样？”  
“怎么样？当然是给他一个机会证明啊！怎么，愿意屈尊降贵听听我的主意么？”  
*** *** ***  
转眼间，Chris已经在《时代周刊》工作了大半个月，忙碌而充实的生活节奏让他没有那么多时间去想Zach的事。然而，这天晚上，同事间一条有关Zach的八卦却让Chris慌了神。  
“嘿，你听说了么？Zach要被《Wind》换掉了！”  
“我也听说了！好像是因为Zach让杂志的成本越来越高，所以JJ要他走人。”  
“最惨的是，他现在还蒙在鼓里呢！说不定第二天JJ就要和他下通牒了。”  
“有什么惨的？按Zach的个性，说不定能从JJ那儿搞到一大笔退休金！”  
瞬间，茶水间里哄堂大笑，但Chris却无法相信自己的耳朵。  
“你们说的都是真的么？Zach——要被换走了？”他木木地问。  
“是啊，是《名利场》的Joyce告诉我的。怎么了Chris？你的脸色很不好看？”  
“抱歉，我突然胃痛，先走了！再见！”说完，他夺门而出。  
“接电话、接电话、接电话！”他疯狂拨着Zach的手机号码，但回应他的只有嘟嘟声。  
“说不定第二天JJ就要和他下通牒了”  
这句话不断闪回，让Chris焦急万分，几乎是下意识地，他拦下了一辆出租，直冲Zach的家。  
*** *** ***  
在他狂乱的敲门声后，来应门的却是一名他从未见过的青年，他身材高挑，长相俊美，打着卷的浅栗色头发蓬松柔软，显然有着北欧血统。联想到Zach接不通的电话，Chris的心中隐隐作痛。  
“你是？”青年蹙起了眉头。  
“你好，我找Zach，我是他之前的助理！有很重要——”  
“Kenneth？是谁？”一道的男声打断了Chris未尽的话。  
是Zach，他穿过Chris熟悉无比的玄关走了过来——比Chris记忆中胖了一点儿，穿着休闲西装和牛仔裤，可即便是这样的打扮也衬得他无懈可击，英俊非凡。Chris为此屏住了呼吸。  
“你来做什么？”看清了门外的Chris，他问。  
意料之中的冷淡，却仍让Chris有些难受，但他很快打起精神：“抱歉Zach，我不知道你……有客人……我知道这很冒昧！但我的确有很重要的事需要告诉你！”  
他的坚定与焦急让Zach暗暗吃惊，Joe并没有告诉他他到底打算做什么。  
“进来吧。这是我的新助理，Kenneth。”似是解释，又似是介绍，Zach退后了几步，为Chris留出了足够的空间。  
“那我先走了。” Kenneth识趣地起身告辞，Chris这才注意到，他手上还拿着Zach的第二天的行程。  
“有什么事？”关上门，Zach有些不耐烦。他依旧站在玄关，没有邀请Chris去客厅坐坐的意思。  
“JJ要辞了你！换其他人做《Wind》的主编！他明天就会找你谈话，宣布这个消息！”Chris急忙把自己听到的消息据实相告。  
“哪来的消息？”  
“听着Zach，我没法解释那么清楚，但我听说，《名利场》的Joyce拿到了可靠消息。”  
Joyce？Joe的老同学？看来的确是自己那位好哥哥的花样。Zach暗自挑眉。可他沉默不语的模样却让Chris愈发焦心。“你可以不相信我，但至少，至少你可以找人求证。无风不起浪，不是么？！”  
“为什么要来告诉我？”   
Zach终于开口了。他端正的脸上写满了漠然，似乎此事与他毫无干系，Chris为此心急如焚。  
“因为我知道《Wind》这是你的心血，你的生命，我知道你有多重视它！我知道你不能没有它！”  
“但这和你有什么关系？”  
Zach的态度让Chris有些六神无主，他忍不住脱口而出：“因为我在乎这一切！我在乎你所在乎的这一切！因为我——我——爱你——”这番话好像是用尽了他所有的能量，泛红的眼眶，透明的泪滴，无一不在诉说他是如何赤裸裸地在Zach的面前剖开了自己。  
“Chris——”  
“抱歉，我——我不该说些。”Chris捂住了嘴。  
“Chris——”突然觉得有些心疼，Zach上前一步，扶住了青年有些发颤的肩膀。“听我说Chris，我很高兴你来告诉我这件事，但我的确马上不再担任《Wind》主编一职。”  
察觉到Chris为此倒吸了一口冷气，Zach安抚地摸索了一下他的后背。“事实上，JJ明天会宣布升任我为Abrams出版集团的编辑总监，总管集团内的所有杂志。OK？”  
“所以……你不会被撵走？”Chris张大了嘴。所以，这是个误会？他因为这个误会在冲动之下向Zach表白了？  
“是的，不会被撵走，所以，现在回家安心睡一觉，有些事我们改天再谈？”虽然Joe的计划效果出乎他的意料，但这有些过分的做法还是让Zach觉得自己欠了Chris一个解释。  
Chris的大脑显然还处于当机之中，他呆呆地点点头，却在Zach为他打开门时回过了神。  
“……我，可以约你么?”他含混地问。  
“什么？”  
“我可以约你么？”Chris抬高了嗓门，大着胆子问。他的心，一下跳得比一下响，一下跳得比一下用力，好像他现在参加的是一场足以影响他后半生的重大考核。  
Zach焦糖色的眼睛凝视着去而复返的青年。他咬着嘴唇的样子同刚来《Wind》面试时如出一辙——忐忑、希冀，全都写在了脸上。  
“我很忙，你得和我的助理预约。”他说。  
那波澜不惊的回答在Chris的脸上化作了比冬雪更为耀眼的笑容。“明天的早餐？我记得你明天11点前没有安排。”  
“你记得？”男人疑惑地挑起了眉毛。  
“……我刚才瞥到了你助理记事本上的行程安排。”Chris的回答换来了Zach惊讶的表情，这让他有些小小的得意。  
“怎么样？熟知行程，我是不是最棒的助理？”  
“不，你是最糟的那个。没有哪个好助理会不辞而别。”  
Zach不为所动，但Chris却又笑了：“好吧，可能我在道别这方面的确很糟糕……但预约这事，我再熟悉不过了。”说着，他拽过男人的领子，吻了他。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 历时一年，终于完结。感谢的话一言难尽。感谢你们的喜爱，感谢你们对这部不完美作品的包容。  
> 不过大家可以收起与小助理挥别的眼泪，因为在写作过程中，我对本文的一些后续发展产生了许多新的想法，所以等休息一段时间，理清思路之后，我会开始Prada的第二部，在多发糖的宗旨下探讨他们如何拥有一段（字面意思上的）更和谐的恋爱关系。届时，还请大家继续支持=3=  
> 另外，有GN问Prada会不会出本。这个我还真没想好，一方面我比较懒，另外一方面Prada不算是一部完美的作品，而白纸黑字无疑会放大我的不自信与恐惧。因此我还是继续纠结一下吧orz


End file.
